Total Drama Backtrack
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Gwen gets roped into season four along with all the other TDWT contestants. What's in store for our favorite Goth girl? Love? Friends? Enemies? Lies? WINNING THE MILLION? Find out here!
1. Another Season

***Hey all. I've actually had this idea for a while, so I finally decided to work on it, as right now I'm only focused on one other story. Anyways, this has major spoilers for the season finale of TDWT, so don't read unless you wish to be spoiled. It's going to be mainly told in either third person, script format, or Gwen's POV most of the time, and in this chapter, it's Gwen's POV. So other than that, I hope you enjoy! :D***

The school bell rang and I darted out the door, my tote bag and tiny black laptop in tow. Our high school allows you to go off-campus for lunch, and right now on my first day back, I was fully intending to do so. However, I wasn't going off-campus for lunch exactly. I needed to update my video blog, since I was so wiped out from my flight last night, I didn't get a chance to.

I had finally escaped from the school green and was headed towards the deserted town park. It was a well-built park and all, and it wasn't vandalized, but the people in my town just weren't interested in playing or frolicking or fun. They'd much rather study or read, and truth be told,it made me sick to my stomach.

I sat down on the top of a brown wooden picnic table built underneath the shade of a big, beautiful oak tree. I opened my already powered up laptop and pressed the red button in the corner of the screen.

"Hey Guys, so sorry I didn't update last night, but I was beat." I said, changing my tone for about every word. "Anyways, I got home from the rocking season finale last night in Hawaii, and all I have to say is 'WOW!'" I yelled, throwing my hands into the clear blue sky that was unseen to my viewers. "I won't spoil anything for you, but all I'm going to say is never underestimate a pineapple. But I also have some exciting news: I'M DONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which, since they aren't as conditioned to screaming as Lindsay or Katie and Sadie's, wasn't very loud. "That's right, today marks the day that Chris officially starts filming the newest season of Total Drama, which doesn't include us." I smiled coolly. I still can't believe that we're actually free of Chris and the producers that tortured us for three seasons straight.

"Well, not exactly..." I heard a voice yell. It sounded like it was coming from a microphone somewhere in the huge tree. My hypothesis was proven wrong as I suddenly heard loud whooping chopping the air and sky overhead.

"Pinch me!" I yelled in amazement as I literally started pulling the white skin off of my forearm. Is Chris McLean seriously flying over my head in a helicopter at a park in my hometown just days after my contract's up? I couldn't even speak or move. I just looked up and gaped at the bright orange helicopter flying over the trees.

"Interns!" Chris' irritating voice spoke once more through his equally irritating bullhorn. I was still unable to move nothing but my eyes as I watched two interns jump like ninjas out from some of the low-hanging tree branches. They looked the exact same, except for one was dark skinned with shorter hair, and was carrying what looked like a potato sack. I was finally able to make a movement as I slammed the top of my laptop down hard on the bottom. That'll make my blog abuzz, as any video I make posts automatically. I couldn't think about that right now, however. No, right now I had to think about waking up from this nightmare.

"Come on, come on, you stupid legs! Run! Move! Do...SOMETHING!" I ordered them. I finally lifted my hands and I felt my lower body tingle with movement. My feet started to support my body as I started rising.

Before I could do anymore, I felt blackness cover my eyes, and I knew the interns had gotten me. I shut my eyes and started screaming at the top of my lungs, but as mentioned before, wasn't so loud. It was futile, as the only part of my body that was free were my combat-booted feet. They're heavy, so I only really got to kick the air. I felt my body shift heavily, and I knew that intern had tossed me over his shoulder. I could feel my pale face suddenly becoming bright red with all the blood rushing to it. I finally stopped screaming and instead started praying to God that I was having a really bad nightmare.

I lifted my head so that the blood flow was decreasing to there and tried to look through the thin material of the potato sack. I could see natural light and hear the breeze blowing in rhythm with the steady hum of a loud engine. It sounded more plane or motorboat than helicopter, which I couldn't hear anymore.

"The jerk flew off!" I muttered to myself. If it wasn't for his stupid million bucks, he'd be _so_ maimed right now.

"Brace yourself!" One of the interns yelled close to my ear. I shut my eyes, pulled my shoulders in, and squeezed my arms against my chest. I felt the wind rush by me as I flew through the air and eventually landed on a cold hard floor. There were tons of other muffled grunts and yells also. Alright, I have got to know what's going on here, and now!

I heard a door slam shut, and it was dark again except for a small square of light. I began flailing my arms and legs wildly, even banging my head trying to get this stupid sack off my head. After one hard swat at the cheap material, I heard a ripping noise and knew I had gotten through. I pulled at the hole I had made above my head until the bag was practically torn in half. Fresh air filled my nose and mouth as I took in the sight. We were moving at a steady rate, climbing through what felt like the air. The room was dinghy and dark, like a cold, wet cave. The steady trickle of a pipe leak was the only sound audible aside from the assorted grunts and whines of the other victims. Oh, that's right, the others! I looked to my left at the first bag, and ripped it off the person's head to reveal Harold, who was half asleep. His glasses were missing, and his "Magic Steve's Magic DJ Boogie Camp" Shirt was covered in filth. I lightly patted his cheek and he was back wih us.

"What-what happened? Gwen?" He asked.

"Yeah. Listen, all of our friends are stuck in these sacks, or at least most of them are. Let's get 'em out, 'kay?" I asked. He rubbed at his eyes a bit and nodded. I helped him up, and then we split up to de-sack everyone. I ran through my half of the room like a crazy pinball, vigorously ripping off Bridgette's, Tyler's, Alejandro's, (whose hair had all grown back), and Izzy's hoods. I found another one in the corner noticeably fretting. I nonchalantly walked over, kneeled down, and tore the sack off the head of...___Duncan._ Oh no! Okay Gwen, don't freak out. After all, he is your boyfriend, but then again you haven't spoken to him since Australia. No, no. Calm, Gwen, calm, but still a bit mad and irate. You can do this.

"Hey, look who it is. I thought it was the cops." He said with a slight laugh. Ugh, curse that contagious laugh and hot smile. It made me want to smile back, but no. Keeping it chill. Chill and ticked. I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. He looked at me confusedly. Is he really that oblivious?

"Hey, Gwen! Help me with Owen's!" Harold called from the other side of the room. Saved by the bell. I shot Duncan one more deadly glare before walking over to help Harold.

"What's with her, dude?" I heard Geoff ask Duncan. Hm, wonder why Chris snatched him.

"You're as clueless as me." He replied. I growled and choose to ignore that for now since I had a job to get done.

Three more helpers and several rather awkward positions later, Owen was free, completing the set of hostages. I looked closely throughout the room and noticed something: every person here had competed on Total Drama World Tour. Everyone was there except Blaineley, who's void was filled by Geoff. At the moment he was clutching Bridgette protectively close to him and glaring at Alejandro, who was standing a few feet away, striking out with Heather no doubt.

"Does anyone know what we're doing here?" Courtney yelled. "I was in the middle of taking the most important test for my final history grade!" Courtney yelled, brushing off her navy blue cashmere sweater, which had a family crest-type logo on it where a breast pocket usually would be.

"Yeah. Like, are we going back? Because I didn't get to try on those hot new heels in the new boutique downtown!" Lindsay whined.

"Boo-hoo. I was actually doing something important, unlike you losers!" Heather snapped.

"What, losing your million again to zombie boy over there?" Duncan asked, pointing to Ezekiel, who looked paler than a ghost. He was back to normal hair and eye color wise, and he could form coherent sentences again, but he was pretty injured. He had band-aids covering his body aside from a neck brace, and gauze wrapped around one of his ears.

"Hey, at least I got the million, eh?" Zeke asked half-heartedly.

"Oh, get bent!" Heather replied. Duncan just laughed.

"Say what you want, at least I still have my million." He countered. Heather growled.

"I was in the middle of tennis practice with Andy Swasick! **(A/N: Total Andy Roddick Parody ;D) **My parents shell out four-fifty a lesson for me to train with that guy!" She yelled. She did look like she just got off the court. She had a bright white band around her forehead and ponytail, the white matching her pleated, sleeveless tennis dress and shoes. There was a touch of Heather in there though, as her signature maroon color was paneled on the side of the dress.

"Come on, guys, I was in the middle of my blog show. This is going to go viral!" I screeched. What's everyone going to think of this? What am _I _going to think of this?

"Shush!" Yelled Chris as he walked into the room he put us in. "You're all out. Impressive." He complimented, but we all just glared angrily at him instead.

"Chris, Dude, what's going on, bro?" Geoff asked.

"Well, you know how we were supposed to film a new season, with new suckers instead of you guys this season?" He asked.

"We are all aware, Chris." Alejandro spoke up, earning him glares from all the people he booted last season.

"Yeah, well, funny thing about that..." Chris trailed off, sheepishly twiddling his thumbs.

"Something tells me this ain't going to be funny." LeShawna mumbled to me, as were standing by each other.

"Oh yeah." I whispered back.

"Well, Chris?" Bridgette asked, although she was basically speaking to Geoff's chest, because that's where she was stuck to.

"Well, they all sort of-had an accident." He said. Poor things, they never stood a chance.

"Are they still alive?" Courtney asked worriedly. Whoa, did I miss something? Since when does Courtney have a heart?

"Haha, mostly." He said with one of his evil smiles that we all knew so well. We agreed amongst ourselves that we just didn't want to know.

"I guess the only question left is what this has to do with us." I said out loud.

"Yeah, Chris. I really need to update my Cody blog, so if you could just give us the funeral dates, or hospital room numbers..." Sierra trailed off.

"Well, it's too late now to get any new guys, and those guys won't be able to compete for well, ever, so good news: YOU GUYS ARE BACK IN THE GAME!" He yelled excitedly, which was the complete opposite of us. Shouts of protest went on for a good five minutes until we all just mutually calmed down.

"But you said that our stupid contracts were up!" Bridgette yelled, although it was once again muffled.

"Yeah!" LeShawna complained with a raised fist towards the host.

"Actually, they were. But-" He began, as he pulled the huge documents out of nowhere. "It says right here on page fifteen, section four, subsection, nineteen, that we can renew the contracts at any time without your permission, so we did." He said. The sadistic, narcissistic, rude, host-guy! If it wasn't for the million bucks he had in his possession, he'd be _so _maimed right now! We collectively sighed and frowned so big you wouldn't think it possible.

"Hey, hey, guys! Cheer up! Come on, you know you want another chance at the million!" Izzy said quickly. That girl needs meds, but he does have a point. And who knows, maybe I'll patch things up with Duncan _and _Courtney. Plus the million? Alright, I'm game.

"I'm in." I said confidently, taking a step forward from the crowd.

"In that case so am I." Duncan said, smiling flirtatiously at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him as I looked eagerly at the crowd.

"I guess I could go for it. Oh, and Cody too!" Sierra said, carrying Cody up with her, who was too smothered to protest.

"I'm in it to win it, eh?" Ezekiel asked, stepping forward as well, although he was a little wobbly due to his not being stable on his feet quite yet.

"Another chance to get the money that's rightfully mine? Alright." Heather said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms as she, too stepped up.

"Another chance to win the money over Heather _and_ the boyfriend kisser? Fine with me." Courtney said, stepping up with us.

"Okay, this is like a really triumphant and climactic moment, so I'm going to ignore that for now." I said without receiving a reply.

"Come on, Big O, we're in!" Izzy said, pulling Owen up with her.

"Alright, as long as I don't injure anymore furries." DJ said, hesitantly stepping forward.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen to you." Lindsay said, hugging DJ close as she stepped forward.

"As long as my gorgeous Lindsay's in, I'm in!" Tyler declared, smiling sweetly at Lindsay.

"Anything but hosting that Aftermath for another season." Bridgette said as she finally broke out of Geoff's grasp and walked forward.

"In that case, I am in as well." Alejandro stepped up with a seductive smile that was melting the heart of every sane girl here (so Sierra's not included.), except me. Yeah, I was mad at him, but I've still got a thing for the juvie.

"Well in that, that case, so am I!" Geoff yelled angrily, glaring across the many people at Alejandro.

"If it means I can take down that squid, I'm doing it!" LeShawna yelled, referring to Alejandro as her reason to join as well.

"I'll do it for LeShawna." Harold said with a dreamy smile as he leaned in to kiss LeShawna, but was backhanded by the girl instead. We looked back, and the only person left was Noah.

"Oh, not happening. Uh-huh. I've had enough torture for three seasons, thanks." He said flatly and blandly.

"Aw, come on, little buddy!" Owen begged, staring back at his close friend.

"Please, Noah?" Sierra begged. "I don't think Cody would be the same without you!" Sierra said. She was undoubtedly thinking about their sleeping incidents.

"ACCIDENT!" Noah yelled defensively.

"Noah, but it's a million big ones!" Izzy tried.

"Please Noah, do it for us!" I begged, motioning to all the people that were with me in the movement.

"I'll follow through on that lip piercing if as a going away present if you decline." Duncan offered, taking out a long, sharp, silver needle. Noah looked at in horror and bolted up to us.

"Alright, Chris, bring it!" Heather challenged.

"Um, excuse me, but where are going again?" Lindsay asked. Idiot.

"Yeah, what's the theme this year? 'Total Drama Extreme Stunts?'" Noah asked sarcastically.

"That sounds awesome, but no. We were originally going to call it 'Total Drama Reloaded', but it's not really reloaded anymore, so now we can have the full episode load, _and _rename it." He said.

"Do we get to rename it?" Harold asked.

"Anything but another musical." I added.

"Oh, how about 'Total Drama Let's Kill Al'?" Geoff asked, again being rude to Alejandro.

"I vote 'No' to that name, just so you know." Was all Alejandro said in reply.

"Wait, wait, I've got it! 'TOTAL. DRAMA. BACKTRACK!" Chris announced. We all looked at him sort of funny.

"Why would you choose that stupid name?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, 'Backtrack'? What's that about?" I asked.

"Geez, just because the name and amount of episodes changed, doesn't mean the location changed." Chris said.

"What's the location this time?" DJ asked.

"We're headed back to where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa!" He announced. Okay, I'm regretting starting that movement right about now.

"We don't want to go there!" LeShawna protested.

"Too late." Chris said with that smugness that we all knew and didn't love.

"What?" Duncan asked. At that moment, the floor of the airplane let out from underneath us, and we were flying through the air, preparing to land at that campsite that we all despised, ready to film the newest season, 'Total Drama Backtrack.'

***Like the name? It's catchy if you say it over and over. ;) But anyways, I'd really appreciate a review, so can you do that for me, please and thank you?***


	2. The Screaming Squids And Killer Cavemen

***Alright, so here's the next chapter. It's a little short, but the next chapter should be long since it'll be the next chapter. Alright, well enjoy! :)***

I shut my eyes as I flew through the air, hoping to land in the water or one of the bunk beds to break my fall. I glided through the air all the way down, then braced for an impact.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I landed on something soft for the most part, but may have also gotten a splinter or two. I breathed deeply and looked down on what I had landed on. "Oh my gosh! Owen, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, hopping off of his stomach. It appears he landed smack dab on the boathouse, destorying it. There were wooden planks and caved-in kayaks scattered about the area.

"Aw, it's alright, Gwen, I barely felt it-er-you. I barely felt you. The deer head's what got me." Owen said, lifting up a deer head that was formerly mounted on the wall inside of the building. He wasn't bleeding or anything, but there was a gross purple bruise forming around his hairline. I frowned sympathetically at him until the arrival of Heather, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, and Ezekiel. They were all head to toe covered in mud. I covered my mouth with my pale hand and giggled to myself. I couldn't help it, they just looked so ridiculous.

"That sucked." Heather said.

"Ugh, you're telling me! They'll be hearing from my lawyers. AGAIN!" Courtney yelled, trying to lob off the excess filth.

"Sick!" Duncan yelled upon crashing into the grass from a tree. He had just dodged Tyler, who flew out of the same tree seconds after Duncan. Of course he face-planted it.

"Nice." I complimented the klutzy jock.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright, T-T-Boyfriend?" Lindsay asked. She forgot his name _again_? What does it take with this chick?

"Yeah, now I'm cool." He said after Lindsay placed his head in her lap They smiled at each other for a moment. It was so cute, it almost made me want to "aw" like an idiot.

"Alright, now that you losers are all here," Chris began screaming into his bullhorn in the middle of the landing commotion, "We can star the introductions!" He said quickly.

"But don't we already know this place?" DJ asked skeptically, looking around the campsite that was so Deja Vu ridden.

"Oh yeah. Guess you do. But let me refresh." He said. We all groaned at the insinuation of another Chris lecture. "Okay, so here we are at Wawanakwa! Home of the bears, demolished boathouses, and insanely hot host." He stopped there and grinned widely for a moment.

"We know. Just give us our first challenge so I can win it already!" Heather demanded.

"Uh, hello, we need teams first, dude!" Geoff shot back.

"Oh, can I name the team again this time?" Sierra asked eagerly.

"No!" Everyone yelled at her in unison, Chef included.

"Alright, alright. Chill, sheesh. Since we didn't plan for this many people to be competing, Team Amazon will be a team along with LeShawna, Harold, and DJ. That leaves Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, and living Zeke for Team Chris." He ordered. No one objected.

"Alright, names? and no input, Sierra!" Courtney said.

"Hmph!" Yelled the short violet-haired girl. Her hair was still in her braid, except there were only two or three braids.

"Team Amazon/Victory, I christen you the Screaming Squids. Team I Am So Totally Smoking Hot/Victory, you guys are the Killer Cavemen." Needless to say, no one was impressed.

"Um, squids can't scream. I don't even think they have vocal cords." I spoke up.

"Yeah, and how can we be the Cave_men_ if we have three chicks on the team?" Geoff asked.

"Hey, I came up with those names on the spot, can I at least get a little appreciation? Ugh, ingrates!" He muttered.

"Screaming Squids works for me." Harold said with a raised index finger.

"Killer Cavemen isn't so bad, right guys?" Bridgette asked with a hopeful smile. No one on either team objected.

"Alright then. Housing!" He sang. Oh great, the cruddy cabins again. We walked over to the cabins, which hadn't changed one bit. Nothing had changed, actually, except for the boathouse.

"So which team gets which cabin?" Duncan asked.

"Eh, let's change it up. Girls in one, boys in the other. Your crap's all in there, so leave me alone until dinner." Chris said before jetting off in his golf cart. He was out of sight, so we all went into our respective cabins. I was kind f happy that I had the same cabin as first season, and even happier when I walked in. The middle wall that used to be there was gone, so the room felt less stuffy than it used to.

"Wow, who knew they could improve this place?" I asked, picking up my smaller piece of luggage.

"Good question, Pasty." Someone commented. I turned around and there Duncan was, leaning on the doorframe.

"Uh, this is the girl's cabin, you aren't allowed." I said.

"I'm not technically in the cabin." He replied, pointing to his feet, which weren't actually in the cabin. Ugh, curse that jerk. That stupid, hot jerk!

"What do you want, Duncan?" I asked, arms crossed.

"To know why you're so ticked at me." He said carelessly.

"I am not ticked." I denied.

"We both know that's a lie right there." He said as he pointed to me. I growled and grabbed his arms as I twirled him around to the outside. I sat on the wobbly railing and folded my arms once again. He leaned one of his arms on the railing nearby me.

"What is your deal?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

"Don't be a jerk." I commanded as I looked down at my floating combat boots.

"It's in my nature. Now, you going to tell me what's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since...Australia. Wow, I must've really messed up." He pondered.

"Oh trust me, you did. Seriously, Courtney? What happened to 'not being into her anymore'?" I growled.

"What, I'm not." He said confusedly. Then, a look of understanding came across his face, and he smacked his forehead.

"No, you've got this wrong. Al and I were trying to get rid of Courtney," He explained, then leaned into me, "And just between us, I was trying to get rid of Al." He whispered. Piecing it together in my head, it did kind of make sense. Him and Alejandro weren't really the best of friends, and it does sound like he and Duncan would try...but I was still not convinced. Okay, well, maybe I kind of was, but I wasn't ready to admit it just yet. It was a little fun watching him squirm.

"And I should believe you because..." I trailed off, waiting for a response, but I didn't get one, because instead Duncan kissed me...again. "Okay, you have got to stop doing that." I said when he pulled away from me.

"But it works." He said with a sly smile that was internally melting me. Then, he moved his mouth around and pondered something for a minute. "Hey, did you know your lipstick tastes like blue raspberry?" He asked.

"Shut up." I said, playfully smacking his arm.

"Alright losers!" Chris interrupted with his bullhorn again, "it's first challenge time!"

***Alright, so there was a littl DxG moment there ;) And I know the team names are sort of lame, but hey, they're pretty catchy. Here's a little reference thing if you need it:**

**Screaming Squids: Harold, LeShawna, DJ, Gwen, Cody, Heather, Courtney, and Sierra**

**Killer Cavemen: Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Duncan, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, and Owen.**

**Okay, they're wildly uneven, but I have this somewhat planned out, and I promise it'll work out! Please review, the next chapter will be the first challenge! :)***


	3. Episode 1: The Great Water Race

***Alright, so here's the next chapter, featuring the first challenge and elimination! This is told in Gwen's POV again, but the Confessionals are told in a regular POV. Also, anytime you see *- That, the things between them are actions that the characters are doing. Also an important note, I made a team revision, DJ's on the Killer Cavemen now, yeah, I have a plan, I know it's uneven, just trust me. Enjoy!**

"Um, what about dinner?" I asked. Was he not just here ten minutes ago telling us not to bother him until then?

"My baby back ribs won't be for for give or take another hour, so I thought we should get started." He announced.

"You mean you weren't talking about our dinner?" Bridgette asked. Chris just laughed. "Chef won't be here until tomorrow." He informed us.

"So wait, you're not going to feed us until tomorrow?" Heather asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Alejandro added.

"Chillax already! I'm going to feed you after the challenge! Fair?" He asked.

"I'm all for it, yo!" Ezekiel yelled, right before he tripped over, well...nothing. He just pulled a Tyler and fell flat on his face for no reason. Medication I bet. I heard that anti-zombie stuff is hard on your balance.

"Good. Meet me at the beach in ten, and don't forget to film me some juicy confessionals!" Chris said before walking away.

Ten minutes later, we were split into our teams and standing in the golden sand of the polluted Camp Wawanakwa Beach. Chris appeared, again wearing his shades and tan shorts.

"Okay teams, your first challenge is to take these pails, fill them with water, and try to fill your tub before the other team." He explained as he pulled out two good-sized metal buckets from behind his back.

"Easy! Where's the tub we'll be filling?" LeShawna asked. Chris smiled the only way he knew he knew how to: evilly, as he pointed towards the sky, or in this sense, the top of the huge cliff. We all moaned and groaned.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: Adios Mio! Is he mad? Oh wait, he's Chris.**

**Sierra: Ten percent of my bloggers say we're all going to die, and about fifteen percent say only Owen's going to die. The other seventy-five percent say Cody is still cute! Hehe!**

**End Confessional**

"What do we have to fill these for?" Geoff asked.

"You'll see when you reach the top." Was all he said. "Now, shoo!" He motioned to us as he threw the buckets. Heather caught ours while the other team's struck Zeke right in the head, adding to his ongoing list of injuries.

"Alright, we need a game plan, people!" Courtney said, or rather screamed at us.

"Um, excuse me, but who died and made you the team leader?" Heather challenged.

"Oh please, no one _died_ and made me team leader, I just have a given leadership ability." Courtney complimented herself.

"Yeah, cause you lead us to pure victory last season!" Heather said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't lose the million to a half-zombie, half-homeschooled loser!" She screeched.

"At least I got to the million!" Heather said, pointing to herself. This just set Courtney off. After that, there was hair pulling and nail breaking, and lots of cursing added to the mix.

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" I tried stopping them, but LeShawna whispered to me.

"Leave 'em. That way if we lose, we can get rid of one of them. Don't you want that?" She whispered to me.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: Well, I was really planning to try and make nice with Courtney so she wouldn't vote me off, but I'm liking this idea way better already.**

**End Confessional**

"Sierra, Cody, Harold, got any ideas?" I asked them.

"We could get one of those spray bottles of water, and spritz them when they start doing this again." Cody offered.

"What? No, leave them! I meant about getting about getting ahead of the Cavemen." I said, looking on the hill like the rest of my team that wasn't trying to gauge another teammate's eyes out. Izzy was riding on Owen's shoulders carrying the full bucket of water, and Owen was running at top speed to the top of the hill, probably to get some of the hot, juicy steak that Geoff was holding since he could smell it from so far away, thanks to the fan Duncan was holding close to it. When he got to the top of the hill, Izzy dumped the bucket of water, and then Duncan and Geoff took a step back, causing Owen to loose his footing and go backward down the hill. Then, they'd repeat the process. It's brilliant! Too bad we didn't think of it.

"Oh, sorry, I've got nothing." Cody shrugged. I was about to ask Sierra if he could think of anything, but I stopped when I saw that she was talking to Cody's underwear. But then, it gave me an idea.

"Sierra, hand that to me!" I said, taking the green undies anyway. "Ew, ew, ew, a thousand times ew!" I yelled, holding the undergarments just barely in between my thumb and index finger until I found two really huge sticks. I handed them to LeShawna while I bit a hole into each side of the underwear. I'm surprised I still held my breakfast down. I controlled my gag reflex and threaded the green undies into either side of the sticks, stretching them out so that were almost the size of Owen's waistline, so it was big.

"A giant slingshot?" Harold asked. I nodded proudly at my brilliant, yet disgusting invention.

"We'll have a filler, a loader, and someone at the top to toss the bucket back down." I explained.

"We'll fill!" Sierra said as she head-locked poor Cody. She picked up our bucket and scampered off with Cody over her shoulders.

"And the Squids pull a MacGyver!" Chris announced, then we heard a grunt and yell coming from the cat-fight, "Ooh, and I think Heather just pulled a muscle! It's going to be tough catching up to the Killer Cavemen!" He said.

"Then we better get going!" LeShawna yelled and she yanked me and Harold over towards the cliff, away from the beach. I started up the cliff the same time Izzy and Owen were. I kept a steady pace next to them, even passing them on occasion, but we ultimately reached the top at the same time. I ran to the back part of the round silver tub and saw our silver bucket come flying through the air. I covered my face as the bucket came landing smack dab in the middle of the tub. It wasn't a whole lot of water, but it was a good start.

"Good shot, Harold!" I called down while I watched the bucket plummet back down the cliff.

I waited a few minutes, and soon enough the next silver came flying and landed in the same place. It recurred like this a few more times until our bucket was almost full, and we were neck and neck with the Killer Cavemen. My heart started beating rapidly as the competition heated up. Then, while waiting for the next bucket, I thought of something: where the heck did they get a fan and a freshly cooked steak?

"Hey, Geoff! Where did you guys get that food...and that random fan..." I trailed off.

"Owen's secret food stash." Alejandro answered.

"Isn't that disgusting food, like, six months old by now?" I asked, about ready to faint at the thought of someone actually eating a six-month-old-steak.

"Dude still likes it." Geoff simply answered.

"Even though I was against it, the poor little cow..." Bridgette said sadly. **(A/N: or is it bull? I don't know.)**

"I understand how you feel, mi amor." Alejandro said in a seductive tone, getting dangerously close to Bridgette's naturally tanned face. Geoff saw this and stormed over to the side, which Duncan wasn't expecting, so he toppled over into the nearly full tub of water, emptying it of nearly half of the water that was previously in it.

**Confessional**

**Geoff: That dude needs to stay away from my babe! Not cool, man, not cool!**

**Alejandro: My plan to throw Geoff off his game is working, and it's throwing Bridgette off her game, too! Bye bye, lovebirds. *evil laughter* Oh yeah, I'm back in action!**

**Noah: Am I the only sane one on this team?**

**End Confessional**

"Oh, my gosh!" I said worriedly, kneeling over by the other team's water tubs and pulling Duncan out by his left arm. "Are you okay?" Wow, stupid question, Gwen, of course he's okay! It's just water, dummy.

"I'm Good." Duncan said in a strained voice. Then, Chris just suddenly appeared at the top of the cliff. Alright, let's see your tubs!" He yelled. I made sure Duncan got out of his team's okay before backing up to mine. I looked inside ours, and it was about five inches away from totally full. Not bad for the work of an underwear slingshot.

"Did we win? Do I get my steak?" Owen asked happily.

"Uh, sorry, buddy, but you guys lost! Your tub is way less full than theirs. The Screaming Squids win the first part of the challenge!" He yelled, lifting up my arm boxing champion style.

"Woohoo! You hear that, guys? We won the first part of the challenge!" I screamed down the hill.

"Yes!" Harold and LeShawna's voice echoed up, along with Sierra's squeal and Cody's cries of pain.

"Now, get everyone up here for part two." Chris said.

A half an hour later, we were all standing at the top of the cliff, even Courtney and Heather! Both of them had disheveled appearances. Courtney's straps on her wedges were missing, along with her hair basically being a frizzy afro all around the cuts on her face. Heather had a shiner on her right eye, and she was missing both of her wedges. The material of her shirt under her bust was torn to shreds. Both girls were once again covered head-to-toe in dirt.

"Just be glad that I was easy on you." Heather said with her eyes closed and both arms folded.

"Ha! You punch like a girl!" Courtney shot back.

"And you _wish_ you punched like a girl." Heather said in a quiet, cold tone of voice.

"Uh, kitties? Might want to retract the claws, you're on the same team." Noah pointed out. We're already taking advice from the enemy? This can't be good so early in the competition.

"Listen to Stringbean, you two! We need to win this, 'cause if we don't, one of you two are going to ride that loser boat tonight!" LeShawna threatened.

"Fine, my claws are safely tucked away...for now." Heather mumbled evilly.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Forget about Gothie, if we lose this challenge, Heather is so out! _Then_ it's the boyfriend stealer's turn.**

** End Confessional**

"Alright, so I like to call the next part of the challenge 'The bath of no return!'" Chris said with spider-like hand movements.

"Uh, what do we do?" I asked, eyeing the metallic container carefully.

"Each team must pick two players to ride their tub of water down the cliff. The first person will be blindfolded, and the other will be giving directions so that we don't have any casualties already. Whoever reaches the bottom first, and has the most water still in their tub wins the challenge, while the losers send someone down the Dock Of Shame." He said. "So, pick your victims!" He yelled, clapping all the way.

"Alright, who's going?" Heather asked irately.

"I'll do it! Who's coming with me?" Courtney volunteered, and was about to step into the water when Heather grabbed her arm.

"And have you try and slow us down? No way. Someone else!"

"I'll do it!" Harold volunteered, whipping off his glasses and tying the red blindfold around his head.

"Fine. I'll give directions. Just move slow." Heather ordered as they got into position. Across from them, the still sickly looking Ezekiel was tying the blindfold around his head.

"I'll help him!" Lindsay yelled innocently.

"Not if we want to win." Noah said.

"Fine then, I'll do it!" Tyler volunteered.

"Didn't I just say that we were planning on _winning_ this?" Noah asked a now sour looking Tyler.

"I'll help you out, buddy." DJ said, placing his hand gently on Zeke's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Noah said.

"Fine." Alejandro said.

"No objections here." Duncan said. The two boys then settled into their tub of water, with Ezekiel almost sitting on DJ's lap. Heather got in behind Harold and clutched her legs to her chest.

"I'll start you guys off." I volunteered. I got into a good position to see that Tyler would be starting DJ and Ezekiel off. Chris blew his whistle and I pushed with all my might, and they soon started down the hill, gaining speed and losing water.

"Slow down, you're losing water!" Courtney screamed to Heather and Harold's retreating and terrified backs. We all sped down the hill alongside them after that, trying to give them tips on how to steer so that the water doesn't drip over the sides. We made it to the bottom just in time to watch our team cross the finish line first.

"Yes!" We all mutually yelled.

"The Screaming Squids win again!" Chris announced, and we cheered a bit louder this time.

"Left, Ezekiel, left! I meant your other left!" DJ could be heard screaming right before the two came flying over the finish line, their empty tub in tow. I winced while watching the duo's bodies contort in ways I didn't even know was possible.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Okay, I'm glad we won and all, but that looked really painful.**

**Gwen: Ouch!**

**Duncan: Dude! That was so wicked! I've got to try that sometime in Juvie!**

**DJ: *patting face all over* I-I can't feel my face! Where is it, Mama? Mama? MAMA! *starts crying***

**End Confessional**

"Ouch...Bet it's even more sucktacular since you guys have to get rid of someone tonight." Chris said to the two hurt boys. "Well, see you Cavelosers at the campfire ceremony. Squids, wait up at the Dock, 'kay?" He asked us before starting to walk off.

"Wait, what about lunch, Kyle? You said you were going to feed us!" Lindsay called.

"You mean dinner?" Tyler asked, putting an arm around her.

"Oh yeah, I do! Thanks, Tony!" She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Ignore the gagfest and hand over the chow already." Duncan commanded.

"Hand it over _please_." Courtney corrected him, to which he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Oh, right, I've got to feed you or something." He said as he dug through his pocket. He pulled out a travel-sized bag of Baked Lays and examined it for a moment before tossing it to Duncan.

"Don't forget to share, kiddies!" He said laughingly, leaving to prepare for the first campfire ceremony of season four.

"Schmuck." Noah said.

"Psh, we should throw this back in his face!" LeShawna yelled.

"I'm surprised he gave us anything at all." Cody added.

"You mean your surprised he gave _me_ anything at all." Duncan corrected. "Like I'm sharing my only food." He said.

"Please?" I asked smiling at him. He looked at me for a moment.

"Crap." Was all he said as he handed me the bag.

**Confessional**

**Geoff: *laughing* The dude gave up his chips? Man, this chick must be a really good kisser.**

**Duncan: She got me. Good.**

**Gwen: No way am I using Duncan to win or anything, in fact, I'm not using him for anything...*eats a chip* except for chips.**

**End Confessional**

An hour later, my team and I were waiting at the Dock Of Shame to see who the Killer Cavemen voted off. Just I was hoping and praying that they hadn't gotten rid of Duncan, Ezekiel came hopping out with a pair of crutches. He didn't have a marshmallow.

"Ezekiel?" Courtney asked our opponents, who walked out to the dock after them, all eating their marshmallow delights.

"He lost the challenge for us." Bridgette explained.

"I kept telling him to go left!" DJ said in a panicky tone of voice.

"He hit his head, yo. Playa!" Ezekiel said. He threw up a peace sign as he hobbled by us and then onto the boat.

A couple "Bye!"'s were heard, but it was mostly waving or mental goodbyes until Ezekiel was out of sight, along with the boat.

"Poor kid always leaved first." Chris said. "'Kay, so I'm sick of you already, so, like, go to sleep...or something. Whatever. Just be gone!" Chris shooed us. As we walked by him, we could hear Chris say something along the lines of "that kid better not show up here." We all wordlessly entered our cabins, put on our nightclothes, and hopped into whatever bed someone wasn't sleeping in. I got a nice top one by a new window that they had put in. It had a beautiful view of this tree branch outside that I'm sure a drawing of is going to end up in my diary. I was thinking of the day's events, and how I went from hosting my video blog to racing tubs full of people and water down a thousand-foot cliff as I was about to fall asleep. I could hear a faint rustling coming outside, but I was too absorbed with sleep to check it out. I was about to just get up and look for it when I heard whispering through the crack I had made to let a bit of air in.

"'Night, Pasty."

***Alright, there's the first challenge! The first couple are going to be elimination, and then we'll have some reward. Anyway, I really want to know if you guys liked it. Was the challenge believable? Were the characters in-character? Were there too many confessionals? Not enough confessionals? Mad about the elimination? I'd love to know all that and more if you'd please please please please please please please please please REVIEW! PLEASE?***


	4. Episode 2: We Built Gwen's Face Again!

***Hey! So, here's the next challenge and elimination! I hope you like this one, it was hard coming up with ideas. Thanks to the people who corrected my awful Spanish in the last chapter, you rock! Anyways, all I have to ask of you is that you PLEASE review, I don't even care if it's anonymous, I just really want to know what you all think of this story in particular.***

Chris' stupid bullhorn woke me up violently.

"Oh, Come on!" LeShawna complained.

"What time is it?" Bridgette asked groggily, threading her hair through an off-white ponytail.

"What's it matter? I need my beauty sleep!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney, no amount of sleep is going to fix that." Heather said as she walked out the door. She also "accidentally" stomped down hard on Courtney's foot.

"I smell a lawsuit!" Izzy sang as we all clothed ourselves.

"So do I." I agreed, putting the finishing touches on my teal and black make-up.

"Ugh! You'll see! You'll all see! I will win this season!" Courtney yelled to our retreating backs. We found Chris in the same clearing that he welcomed us back on yesterday. Again, he looked relaxed in his dark aviator sunglasses and tan shorts.

"Um what are we doing out here before eating anything?" Owen asked. The dude's probably starving by now.

"Yeah, bro, you said Chef would be here today." Geoff pointed out.

"Well, what I meant to say was that Chef would be here _tonight_." Chris clarified. We all shared a long, exasperated sigh. I don't know why we were so eager to get Chef's pig slop, but at this point, I'd eat a horse if offered. "Anyways, let me introduce you guys to season two!"

"Let's just get this over with." Cody spoke up.

"Fine, sheesh. Alright, so you that over there?" Chris asked. He was pointing to the demolished boathouse.

"The boathouse Owen crushed with his butt?" Duncan asked.

"Precisely." He confirmed. "Your challenge will be to put it back together."

"Sounds easy enough, where's our tools?" LeShawna asked with a smile, expecting Chris to hand her a hammer or a box of nails, but instead he smiled wickedly.

"That's your first part of the challenge!" He announced excitedly. "There are a whole bunch of tools scattered out across the woods and beach." He explained, "All of the tools and other supplies are in one of two colors: red or purple. The Screaming Squids are assigned to red, and the Cavemen get purple. The teams have one hour to seek and find their tools and then meet back here. The winners will receive a special advantage for part two." He said.

"Sounds good. When do we start?" Bridgette asked.

"Now." Chris said. We all took off in the same direction towards the woods. "ONE HOUR!" Was the last thing we heard Chris scream to us. I was running alongside Heather, who was bickering with Alejandro.

"I know that you're messing with Geoff and Bridgette, and-and I'm going to warn them!" Heather yelled to Alejandro, who was attempting to get ahead of her, but failing once I started blocking the way.

"Senorita, I have no idea what you're referring to!" Alejandro called to her.

**Confessional**

**Heather: What is his deal? He thinks that he can manipulate me just because we kissed last season. Well guess what, he can't! Because _I_ pushed him off a volcano! *points to camera* Take that, Pirate Pablo!" **

**End Confessional**

I was starting to run out of steam as I was yanked off the dirt path by none other than Courtney.

"There's cameras here!" I threatened. It's not like I couldn't fight her or anything, but I had a million dollars to cheat her out of at the moment.

"It's okay, Gwen, we're all here." Cody said. I looked to see that my whole team had stopped following the Killer Cavemen.

"Oh. Is this where we're starting the search?" I asked as I looked around the jungle-like area. Everything was either green or brown, and you couldn't see the sky because the very tall tree branches were covering it completely up.

"Found a screwdriver!" LeShawna yelled from behind a tree before showing us the handheld tool. Lucky for us, it was painted red.

"Correction: This is where we started the search!" Heather yelled from a faraway tree she was attempting to climb.

"Alright, we need a plan." Harold said.

"Agreed, We need to split up and scour the whole island!" Courtney said with a raised fist.

"But we can't! This island is approximately one-thousand two-hundred and twelve miles across! We wouldn't be able to get to it all even if we didn't have such a short timeline!" Sierra exclaimed. The freaky stuff she knows doesn't even scare me anymore, and I find that to be very sad.

"Alright, let's just relax. Courtney and you two can stay over here and look, and I'll go on the other side with Heather and Harold, while LeShawna takes the beach. Fair?" I asked everyone. No one objected, so we quickly put our plan into action. We formed a circle in the middle of the dirt path. "So we have exactly..." I said, reaching for the wrist Cody had his watch secured on, "fifty-six and a half minutes left to search for supplies. We meet back here in forty five so we have time to get back, 'kay?" I asked everyone in the circle.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" LeShawna yelled victoriously as she set off alone towards the beach.

"Remember, ours are the red tools!" I yelled to my departing teammates. Once everyone was out of sight, I took off with Heather and Harold to the side of the wooded area that we hadn't been to yet.

This side was just as earthy as the last one, with the countless trees and flies everywhere. This side, however, was prettier, as it was on a slope, and looking down at the army of huge trees was breathtaking.

"I see something!" Heather yelled, digging through the dirt a little. But it paid off, as she pulled out a long red nail.

"It's definitely our color." Harold said happliy. I walked over to a row of bushes and was about to pick up a red wooden pole when I heard footsteps. My heart stopped as I caught a peek at who was walking by just on the other side of the bush. Duncan, Geoff, Noah, DJ, and Bridgette were scuffling on by. Geoff had a long purple plank of wood balanced on his shoulder, and Duncan was carrying a couple purple bricks.

"I'm just saying I don't trust him, thanks to Dork-boy over here." Duncan said, lifting Noah up for a moment by the back of his red and blue shirt.

"Neither do I." Noah said irately, "He's slippery."

"Brother's got some smooth moves." DJ added.

"Smooth moves that he tried to put on my Bridgey Bear." Geoff said, putting his arm around Bridgette and pulling her in for a side-hug, to which she oh-so-happily complied.

"I'm telling you man, he's not out to steal your girl, he's just trying to mess with you to get you gone." Duncan said, and that was the last thing I heard before they were out of both sight and earshot.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: This doesn't sound good for Alejandro, I mean that's totally who they were talking about. I wonder if Heather heard any of that...**

**End Confessional**

"Gwen! Find anything?" Heather yelled. I looked down at the ground and snatched up the wooden pole I had come for in the first place.

"Yeah! I think it's some decorative pole or something!" I thought aloud, surveying the lightweight hunk of wood carefully. I spun it around in my fingers while meeting up with the two people I'm currently working with.

"Well it sure took you long enough to find _one thing_! Heather complained to me. She was carrying two red wooden planks and was holding a wrench over her shoulder that was also red. There were several red nails protruding out of her teeny tiny shorts pocket. Harold had a painted red brick in one hand, and the top for a chimney in the other.

"Whatever. Should we go meet back?" I asked.

"Well there's nothing more over here." Heather said with a shrug. We walked back to the dirt path, only to be met by the rest of our team.

"Looks like you guys did good." I complimented. Courtney was carrying a ton of the red poles like I had under on of her arms, while Sierra was carrying a mallet in one hand, and a dazed-looking Cody in the other. I looked questioningly at the hurt little guy.

"I found the mallet when it hit him on the head." Sierra explained. Okay, so she didn't accidentally hit him in an attempt to ward off some other psycho fangirl.

"Whatever. LeShawna, what did you find at the beach?" Heather interrogated.

Mostly nails that were trying to deflate my purple be-hind, but I also got tons of wood." She said, pointing to more huge pieces of wood.

"Alright, let's get going. We can grab anything else we see on the way back. I said. With that, we held everything securely and basically made a break for it. We ran at top speed until we saw the entrance that would lead us back to civilization. We slowed down a little, but suddenly, we heard the pounding of footsteps coming towards us.

"It's the Killer Cavemen! Run!" Harold yelled, and charged at who was leading us in running that just so happened to be Heather. She screamed and spun for a moment, even bringing Courtney the bystander along for the ride. They both started spinning uncontrollably. I ran to Chris with the rest of my team and the other one as we watched the two spin around and around, then eventually topple over on each other.

"And...TIME!" Chris screamed as he pushed a button on the stopwatch he was holding in his palm. Then, he walked over to Courtney and Heather, who were hissing and cringing at any and all attempts at movement. "Ouch. I bet the fact that you can't use any of the stuff you dropped because it's not in the campsite hurts even more." He said, then walked over to the opposite team. "So, they obviously have way more stuff than you do. The Killer Cavemen win their first challenge!"

**Confessional**

**Duncan: That's what I'm talking about!**

**Bridgette: Yes!**

**Heather: This is all Courtney's fault! If would shut up and just let me lead in a better fashion than her-**

**Courtney: *from outside Heather's confessional* I heard that!**

**Heather: Shove it, Sister!**

**End Confessional**

**"What do we win, Chris? Is it a pony? Ooh, I love ponies, did I tell about the pony I had named Ralphie? He used to tell me bedtime stories every night before I didn't go to sleep!" Izzy rambled.**

** "What, and then you turned six?" Noah asked laughingly.**

**"Oh My Gosh, that stopped when you were six? It still happens to me!" Lindsay yelled. Noah wordlessly smacked his forehead with his hand.**

**"Okay, so now, you're basically just rebuilding the boathouse with whatever you're able to use of your color. When you guys finish, we'll count the number of things on the finished product that are of each color. Whichever team has more wins! Oh, and Cavemen, here's what you get:" He said, motioning to an empty space next to him which was soon filled with two interns carrying a ladder. The Cavemen cheered, while we sulked.**

**"Huh, can we just throw Courtney on the boat or something?" I asked Chris. I'm thoroughly convinced we're losing this.**

"Nope. Come on, the frame's already up for you guys." He tried egging us on, but we all collectively sighed again. "Listen to me, you are doing this challenge whether you like it or not! I need somewhere to put my crap!" He screamed right in my face.

"Alright, fine." I said, mainly because I did _not_ want Chris all over me again. I turned to look at the supplies we had, which wasn't much.

"It isn't so bad." Sierra tried to say cheerfully.

**Confessional**

**Sierra: Alright, this is bad!**

**LeShawna: Bye, bye, skinny rich girls, 'cause we losing tonight!**

**End Confessional**

"Maybe if we use some of the wood here, and some of it there, we can make it look like we have more material than we actually have." Harold suggested. I looked down at the tools and thought about his plan, but ultimately rejected it.

"We don't have a saw." I said. Then, I thought of something. "Cody!" I screamed, pulling him away from Sierra. He was still very dazed from his hit to the head. "Okay, Cody, listen, I want you to go build my face out of red wood. You hear me Cody, red." I said slowly. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out.

"What's h saying?" Harold asked. I shrugged in reply. "Maybe it's Klingon, I speak that you know, along with seventeen other-" He was cut off then by Courtney, who was still trying to regain her balance like Heather.

"Can it, dweeb!" She said in a voice that was hardly a yell. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, "Now get to..." She began, but fell to the ground, "work." She finally spat out.

"Ignore her Cody, make me, okay? Make Gwen." I said. It felt weird referring to myself in third person, like Izzy and Owen usually do. It did work, though, as a dreamy smile came across his face, and he grabbed the given red materials and went to work so fast it wasn't even funny.

"Angular, Cody! Draw Gwen angular!" Sierra screeched.

"You know, stringbean, like on a slant!" LeShawna screamed up at the boy, who was on the roof hammering like the wind. He even knocked Duncan off of the ladder he was standing on. Wait, he did _what?_ I sprinted over to where he had fallen on the grass.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, I could go for a kiss." He said, looking up me. I smiled and playfully smacked his cheek, as his head was in my lap. "Seriously, I think it's important to my health. He tried convincing me.

"Right." I said sarcastically. Then, this look of horror came across his face, and he rolled us out of the way just in time to miss Cody to fall to the ground, right where we were. I looked up at him, as he was on top of me.

"Now do I get that kiss?" He asked. I knew he was going to be relentless, so I was about to give up and peck him just a bit when Cody yelled "I'm done!" I pushed Duncan's chest so that the roles were reversed, and I was now on top of him.

"I owe you one." I said, leaving him on the ground to go see how Cody did.

**Confessional**

**Geoff: Ugh, the dude needs to focus on the game, NOT Gwen. He can't be distracted, man!**

**Duncan: *twirling knife around* That...*Sticks knife in side of outhouse* was hot.**

**End Confessional**

"Wow!" I said. "Cody, you did really well." I complimented him. I don't know how he did it, nor do I really care. All I know is that by the time Cody was done, the whole building was made of red material. Chris came over to check it out as well.

"Creepy? Yes. But it's a boathouse. Screaming Squids win!" Chris announced! We all cheered heartily.

"Now, leave me alone until the elimination tonight. Oh, and something tells me you Squids might want to show up at the ceremony." He said with a wink. Then, he was out of sight.

An hour later, it was fully dark out, and I fully realized that I was starving. I wandered out of my cabin and followed the smell of roasting meat to the campfire, where the five I had met in the woods: Duncan, Geoff, Noah, DJ, and Bridgette. Duncan and Geoff were both poking at five or six fish they had stacked in the fire.

"Hi Gwen." DJ said politely.

"Hey, Deej." I replied.

"Well, well, well, look who it is? Come to pay your debt?" Duncan asked.

"You wish. I actually came to grab something to eat." I said, pointing to the cooked fish that was stuck on the end of his stick.

"Okay." He said, holding the stick out for me to grab. I went for it, but he pulled it away. "After I get my kiss." He bargained. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his face, Pulling him into a long kiss.

"Okay, hand it over." I ordered after pulling away.

"Huh? What?" He asked as if he were unaware of his surroundings. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the fish and stick he had in his hands. That brought him back.

"Hey!" He started to complain.

"You said I could have it." I countered. He didn't say anything to defend himself, since he was still probably not all there quite yet. I laughed to myself and sat on the ground by the fire as I tore into the fish. The skin was rough, but the meat was perfectly cooked.

"So, who do you think's out tonight? I mean, did you guys vote, too?" Geoff asked his teammates.

"Duh." Noah said.

"Chillax, Dude. Just wondering who you guys voted for." Geoff mumbled.

"Well, Geoff, you're about to find out!" Chris yelled enthusiastically. He then sentenced me and the rest of my team to wait at the dock to say our goodbyes to the next loser.

"I wonder who's going home." Sierra pondered in the moonlight.

"Oh, that's a tough one. Kind of like Heather's poorly moisturized skin!" Courtney insulted. Heather was probably about to curse at her, but another screamed out curse from the campfire we were all just at. Alejandro came storming out right before his team.

"I-I can't believe this! You all voted me out! Every single one of you!" He said dumbfoundedly.

"WHAT?" Heather and Courtney screamed at the same time. The looks on their faces mirrored Alejandro's perfectly.

"Chris, you've got to do something about this!" Heather ordered.

"Sorry, elimination's elimination." He said simply. Even I was disliking Chris right now for that smug look of his.

"Ugh!" Heather screamed. It even looked like she was about to punch him, but Alejandro's perfect arm stopped.

"Not to worry, Bonita, this isn't over." He said, glaring at Chris for a moment. He turned back to Heather. "But for now, I must depart. Goodbye Ladies!" He said, kissing all of the girls hands. He even pecked Sierra's! He came over and delicately lifted my hand. He puckered his lips to kiss my pale hand.

"Keep it moving, La Cucaracha." Duncan said from the tree he was leaning against by the start of the woods. He glared at Duncan and dropped my hand.

"Goodbye for now. Courtney," He blew a kiss to her. She giggled and blew one back, and he caught it and put it in his pocket. "And for you, Heather." He said, blowing a kiss that she pretended she didn't catch, But since I was standing next to her, I saw her catch it close to her side and place it on her lips. He the gracefully hoped on the boat. "Remember, this isn't forever!" He screamed as the boat took him away.

"Wow." Was all Chris said.

"He couldn't be trusted." Duncan said simply.

"We all agreed, man. Someone who tries to steal my Lindsay has it coming!" Tyler threatened.

"That was horrible of you guys to do. He was a solid player!" Courtney defended. "In fact, I'm going to give him the numbers of my lawyers. Wrongful termination suit, coming your way, Chris. AGAIN!" Courtney yelled as she walked away. I followed her lead and went back to the cabins, where we did the same thing as last night and just all crashed. Heather was in the same bunk across from me again, and I could've sworn that I heard her crying, But I needed sleep, so I blocked out all of the sounds coming my way until one in particular reached my ears through my window again.

"'Night, Pasty."

***Oh, bet you didn't see Alejandro getting eliminated so early...or did he? Find out in the next chapter (maybe!) But only if you guys review. Seriously, I like writing the story and all, but if you guys don't review and tell me what you think, I'll think you're not interested and just stop...so if you don't want that, review this please!***


	5. Episode 3: Battle Of The Bands

***Hey, Guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was working really hard to make an interesting challenge this time. And, can I just say, that your guys' reviews actually make my day. I'm serious. Every day before I go to school, I write the number of reviews I have of this story on my hand. And whenever I feel suckish, or tired, or bored in school, I look at the number, and it immediately makes my day that much brighter. So, thanks so much and please keep the reviews coming! Also a side note, I got this challenge idea while watching the epic season opener of Glee xD And I also don't own Ke$ha.***

A sound like a siren jolted me up out of my bed, and caused me to literally roll out of it. The right half of my body was stunned for a moment, taking time to absorb the shock.

"I'm so going to kill Chris, and then clobber that bullhorn for dessert!" I said through my gritted teeth.

"That didn't sound like Kyle's bullhorn." Lindsay said as she rubbed her blonde hair in the bunk under Heather's, who was putting tons of powder on her already pale face. She was dabbing most of it underneath her puffy eyes.

"Who else would it be, Lindsiot?" Courtney screamed at her. Lindsay scooted backwards on her bunk a little and got a look on her face that was hard to read.

"Shut it, Little-Miss-Know-It-All, She's actually right this time!" Heather yelled back at her as she shut the compact she was painting her face with. They moved to the middle of the room and got into each other's faces while growling. I didn't feel like watching them try to kill each other again, so I did my morning routine as usual.

Right as I was putting my lipstick back in my smaller piece of luggage, we heard the siren-like noise again. Alright, Chris never blows that thing twice in only a few minutes, so it definetly wasn't him. I walked out with all the other girls, who were all dressed by now, and we walked outside.

Izzy was running around the clearing, clad in a police hat, and she was running in circles with a bullhorn, pressing the siren button constantly.

"Hahaha, get out of bed, you lint lickers! It's Daytime! C'mon, seven A.M., Wake up!" Izzy screamed into the bullhorn as she sped up her circle routine. That's when all the guys came out of their cabins on their PJ's with absolutely blank expression on eery single one of their faces.

"What the..." Geoff trailed off.

"Um..." Noah said. I think this is the first time he doesn't have anything to say.

"Haha, I made Noah speechless! Hey, Harold, did you know I can speak camel? Blug, Hurf Pluad!" She yelled in complete gibberish.

"Actually, Izzy, that sounds more like Klingon, the alien language of the-" Harold was stopped by DJ clapping a dark hand over his mouth.

"Sh, I think she might be going through a mental breakdown." DJ whispered just loud enough for all of us to hear.

"You can't _have_ a mental breakdown when you're already a walking, talking one!" Heather yelled obnoxiously, tossing her arms in their sky.

"Well, well, well, someone's a little cranky since their latin boy toy got shipped off." Duncan teased. Heather's response, while hilarious, unfortunately won't make it to the viewers, as she did in fact flash him the middle finger...both of them.

Even I was laughing hysterically at Heather's epic win. Chris walked up in the middle of the scene and stared at Izzy with a brow raised. She was still running in a circle and screaming a whole bunch of nonsense into the bullhorn.

"Um, is he on some Pro-Crazy meds or something?" Chris asked us curiously.

"No, but she should be!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Totally." I agreed. We smiled faintly at each other. Sometimes it was good to see our waning friendship brighten up, even if it's just a shade of brightness.

"Whatever. Anyways, I came to wake you guys up, but it looks like Psycho Hose Beast did it for you, so yeah. Amphitheater in ten!" Chris yelled, and he was gone as fast as he arrived.

"Now, men, let us clothe ourselves with the grace of competition! For we-" Harold began, but again was cut off by Duncan shoving him into the door.

"Ouch. I got you, Harold, baby!" LeShawna called to the scrawny boy while she literally peeled him off the open door. I turned and started walking to the cruddy stage that Chris had the nerve to call an amphitheater. I saw Heather walking alone and looking a little downcast. I don't have any clue what possessed me to, but I jogged up to her tall and skinny form.

"So Heather, what's wrong with you? Lose the "Ice Queen Of The Year Award" to that darn Wicked Witch of the West again? I always thought she was overrated anyway." I said rather rudely. What? I had no idea why I was doing this anyways.

"Shut it, Gwen! I have to get rid of Courtney. Now that Ale...er...all the other competitors that didn't make it aren't here, I have no one else left!" She complained. The look in her downcast gray eyes wanted me to hug her, but that would be like trying to cuddle with a rabid, hungry, baby lion cub: Dangerous.

"I want her gone, too." I admitted. We then gave each other a look.

"Alliance?" She asked.

"Terms?" I shot back. We had both stopped walking to look at each other.

"Get enough people to vote for Courtney next time we lose, then continue offing the threats." She stated. You may call me crazy, but I think I'm going to do it. Heather stays loyal to her allies for the most part, and I need someone on my team who'll vote with me when we want to get rid of someone.

"And we can't vote each other off for the rest of the competition, even _after_ the merge?" I asked with a raised brow.

"And if one of us gets to the final few, we're on their side." Heather finished.

"Deal." We said at the same time.

**Confessional**

**Heather: I know it might seem stupid to form an alliance with Gothie, but we have a common goal: waving bye-bye to Courtney next time on the dock, and all our other enemies after that. Plus, ensuring someone as decent a player as Gwen would be on my side if I were in the final two gives me a better chance at winning an advantage.**

**Gwen: I know, I know. Forming an alliance with Heather! But right now I need Courtney powerless, and Heather's apparently the best way to get that done. Plus, if I'm going to make it to the finals, I'm really going to need the back-up.**

**End Confessional**

We made it to the stage last and stomped up the hardly stable steps to the side our team was on.

"What took you guys so long? According to my calculations, you guys visited the amphitheater exactly fourteen times in total first season! You really should know where it is." Sierra advised us.

"Looks like you're all here now, so let me announce the challenge!" Chris screamed as he walked right through the strip of stage in the middle neither team was occupying.

"Oh, Challenge time! Woohoo! Let's do this, right, guys, right?" Izzy asked with wide eyes and an even wider smile while jumping up and down like a talking pogo stick.

"Um, does that white girl seem crazier than usual today?" LeShawna asked everyone.

"No Duh." Noah said flatly, obviously not interested in the fiery redhead on her team.

"Well, don't you think we should try and calm her down?" Bridgette asked.

"How'd she get like that anyways?" Geoff asked.

"Didn't you two go on a date last night?" Harold asked Owen, who was nibbling on a candy bar wrapper.

"Yup. I'm so glad to have my Izzy back!" Owen said as he stared admiringly at his girlfriend. I have no idea what he sees in her romantically, but since I am a girl, and a very _straight_ one at that, I guess I wouldn't know.

"Wow. Where'd you go? Chef's secret donut cellar?" Noah asked his chubby buddy. Owen got this guilty look on his face, looked away, and started whistling. Noah slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Excuse me, Chris, but Izzy needs medical attention." Courtney oh-so-kindly pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm going to second that." Chris said, and with the snap of his perfectly manicured fingers, two interns came out with a stretcher, and soon enough Izzy's wild screeches were nothing but a slight echo. "Alright, now for the challenge: This week's challenge will be an all-out rocking, amazingly wicked BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" He announced dramatically. The two teams cheered. For once, a challenge didn't sound like it would suck.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: Yes! I don't like singing and all, but rocker-style guitar smashing? _That *_Points to himself* I can do.**

**Geoff: We are SO winning this, dude! No one on this island can rock and party harder than yours truly. *Grins***

**Courtney: I can expertly play exactly six instruments, as well as sing like an angel. Those Killer Cavesuckers won't know what hit them.**

**End Confessional**

"Okay, so each team will be preforming one song of their choice from the songs we sang last season." Chris explained, which is when the disappointed sighing and complaining started.

"I didn't like singing them the first time around." I complained.

"Don't care. Each team also has to find or build their own instruments using whatever items you find around here. Everything is free reign to use as long as it isn't mine. Each song will be judged and scored by Chef Hatchet and yours truly. The team that gets the highest score wins, and the losing team..." He chuckled a bit, "You know the drill. You've got a few hours to work. Rocking starts at dusk! Be there or get voted off!" Chris said as he started down the nearest staircase.

"Wait! What about breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, wasn't that cook guy supposed to be here yesterday?" Lindsay asked. The poor girl seems so confused, but it's not like it's surprising.

"If you mean Chef, then yes, yes he was." Chris confirmed.

"Then where's our breakfast?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the food?" Owen asked as if he was interested in nothing that just happened until the mention of "breakfast."

"Ugh, Chef!" Chris called with an annoyed look on his face. Sure enough, Chef came out with a steel kitchen pan full of biscuits in one hand, and a scarily long set of metal tongs in the other. "Chef is going to pass it out to you guys, that way you can eat while working, and vice versa. Now if you'll excuse me, my tan could use a touch-up." Chris said to us before walking down the rest of the stairs and going towards his private area. Chef started passing out the biscuits, which I were surprised looked so good. I guess that's what hunger does to you. Mine was finally handed out and I officially lost my appetite.

"These are dinner rolls!" Heather complained.

"Yeah, and they're stale!" Duncan pointed out. I tried to squish a little piece of it in between my fingers but couldn't, proving Heather and Duncan's stories.

"I don't give a monkey's wallop! Now get to work, you little maggots!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He left after that mumbling what sounded like curse words that are far too disgusting to repeat.

"Alright, we need a strategy." Heather said.

"And a song." Cody pointed out, although it was barely audible since he was pretty much speaking to Sierra's back. He was slung backwards over her shoulder.

"We need to sing something we sung last season." I said.

"Oh, I know, let's do Boyfriend Kisser!" Courtney said. she said the last two words louder and in my direction. I rolled my eyes at her poor attempt to insult me.

"No, why don't do one of my wicked raps?" Harold asks.

"I can think of a million reasons right now." Courtney snapped at the nerd.

"Wait, no, let's do the shearing sheep song!" Heather suggested.

"I'm in." I said almost right after she made the remark. "I can play the drums, and we can add a sweet keyboard solo for Harold, and make LeShawna your backup for the chorus." I explained. We smiled deviously at each other.

**Confessional**

**Heather: It's not like I'm "girlfriends" with Gwen or anything now, because *laughs* don't get me wrong, she's still a total freak...but I like the way she thinks. **

**End Confessional**

"Guitar is one of my skillfully played instruments, and I love to show off my talent..." Courtney began. If no one stopped her now, she could blabber about how apparently great she is. I put my index finger on her mouth.

"Heather, go find parts, Harold and LeShawna, comb after Heather and check to see if any small instrument pieces are there. Oh, and Sierra, you'll be introducing us, so practice. And yes, you can take Cody with you." I finished. Each person retreated to go do what I had requested of them. I sat there on the stage for about two hours and decided to check out my progress. I had completely finished putting my black drum-set together, and Sierra and Cody were painting a wicked Screaming Squids logo on the front. I had also completed two microphones, and was in the process of completing one more. Harold's keyboard was still missing a few of its keys, and I needed strings and a couple tuning knobs for the guitars, but we were actually coming along pretty well. I sat on the front of the drum-set and rested an elbow on one of the symbols as I watched the other team on the opposite side of the stage. I saw Duncan walking with a completed electric guitar held over his shoulder. I waved flirtatiously at him and he quickly turned to wave back at me. The guy didn't even give Tyler a warning, and the Head Stock and Neck parts of the guitar smacked the clumsy brunette right in the face. This caused him to crash into their drums, thus destroying the set and taking Duncan down as well.

"Aw, could you be a little careful, guy?" Tyler yelled at Duncan as he pulled a gold symbol out from under his butt.

"This coming from _you_? Hilarious." Duncan replied sarcastically.

"Smooth, bro." Geoff complimented Duncan as he helped him up.

"Now we have to put this back together." Tyler stated.

"Don't worry guys, I'll do it. You two should probably go see the nurse." DJ suggested.

"What makes you think seeing Chef in a woman's nurse getup is going to make us feel better?" Duncan asked.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'll take care of it!" Lindsay called excitedly. That's when I intervened.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Lindsay, but I think I can handle bandaging up the both of them." I said. I have a feeling that Lindsay playing doctor wouldn't turn out well.

"You know what, Linds? I think you should let Gwen take care of this." Tyler said sweetly to his blonde girlfriend. Her face broke out into a stunning smile.

"Oh alright." She agreed. As I took the two of them backstage, I swear I heard Lindsay say: "Get better, Davie and Timmy!" Ugh, that girl fails. I grabbed the first-aid kit that was always sitting back there, mainly so Chris looks like he takes proper care of us. I took on Tyler's injuries first, as if was for sure the bigger job. I ended up dabbing alcohol on a black eye, and putting band-aids all over his feet. I also tied a long vestige of gauze around his head and sent him off to a waiting Lindsay.

"Oh, Tory! let me kiss your boo-boos!" Lindsay yelled worriedly as he hobbled back onstage.

"Something tells me that his injuries isn't the _only_ thing she's going to kiss." Duncan said as he rolled up his sleeve. I rolled my eyes in reply.

"Okay, so listen," I began to change the subject,"I'm in this alliance right now...with Heather." I whispered to him as I placed a band-aid on a bloody cut of his.

"Did you catch some of Izzy's crazy disease or something?" Duncan asked.

"It's actually a good idea right now. She feels weak without Alejandro I bet, and I feel weak _with_ Courtney, so we're teamed up for now. And trust me, Heather won't want out. We promised each other loyalty throughout the entire game this season, which I really could use from someone on my team." I explained. Duncan was silent, but the look on his face told me that he wasn't going to argue about it with me.

"Gwen! Where are you? We got the rest of the pieces, girl!" LeShawna screamed.

"Got to go." I said to him. "Oh, and try not to crush any more of your instruments, 'kay?" I asked from halfway on the front of the stage.

"Wasn't planning on it." He said. Duncan winked at me, and I giggled at him before turning back to my team.

"Okay, what did you find find?" I asked. LeShawna smiled proudly and handed me a brown sack that made a metallic clanging noise every time it moved. I opened the bag and smiled.

"Perfect."

Exactly an hour later, my whole team and I were standing in front of a full set of completed instruments and microphones.

"Wow Gwen, my keyboard is in the perfect place to amplify the sound properly that so that it reaches the correct decibel lever for-" Harold began, but he was once again cut off.

"We don't speak geek" Courtney sneered.

"The point is that our instruments are good to go, and we've got this song down." I explained.

"Guys, guys! I made out with a rock star!" Lindsay said excitedly, hardly able to stop herself from jumping around like crazy.

"Um, did you just make a lame Ke$ha reference?" I asked her.

"I think so..." She said with that blank confused look on her face.

"Man, who writes this crap?" I asked. **(A/N: Well Gwen, that would be me xD)**

"What are you talking about anyway?" Sierra asked.

"Tyler's in a rock band tonight, and I just made out with him, so..."

"So, let's start the battle!" Chris exclaimed out of nowhere. He then wandered on stage and stood there. "First up is the Screaming Squids!" He yelled. We all sprung into action and got geared up for a wild performance.

"So, please welcome the best rock band in town because it has Cody in it! EEEEE! I love you Cody! Oh, wait, sorry. Haha. Please welcome the Sca-reaming Squids!" Sierra's voice boomed into her microphone. She skipped off the stage after that and there was silence for a minute. In the dusk you could see the outlines of Chris and Chef sitting at a folding table in beach chairs. The spotlight shone on us, and Courtney began to strum the first chord...

_"We are shearing sheep!_  
_We are shearing sheep! _  
_We are shearing... _  
_Yeaaahhhhh!"_

I smashed my drumsticks down on either symbol to finish off the song. Sure, the blaring spotlight made me nervous, and my forehead was dripping with sweat, but that was so fun, I didn't even care. We trotted off the stage and somehow pulled off a seven-way high five.

"Woo! That was fun!" LeShawna commented.

"Well, you were a fabulous back-up singer." Courtney commented. We then heard music start to blare and peeked out the curtains. All I could say is, that I've never seen a surfer girl rock out so hard.

_"She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_ _Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!"_

That's right, the Killer Cavemen did a rock rendition of Bridgette's song from the Yukon, and finished it up with a pretty wicked guitar smashing session courtesy of Duncan.

"Ugh, they were good, but we're way better." Heather scoffed.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Okay, the Cavemen were good. I'm pretty worried at the moment.**

**Heather: If we lose, we lose. At least it'd mean Courtney's a goner.**

**End Confessional**

"Alright, teams, ready to see your scores?" A second spotlight shone on the table that Chris and Chef were sitting at, while the other one remained on us on the stage. "Chef, take it away." Chef picked up a square-shaped card that had our team name on it, and underneath that, a hugely written 9.

"Yes!" Harold hissed. Sierra hugged Cody close to her chest, which caused him to start gagging in order to regain some control of his breathing.

Then, Chef lifted another card with the Cavemen's team name on it, and underneath it...a ten. They cheered with delight while we, on the other hand were infuriated.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"We were way better than those two-time losing streak idiots!" Heather added.

"Maybe you were," Chef started in his gruff voice, but you insulted my breakfast. I don't like when people insult my breakfast." He said menacingly.

"Congrats, Killer Cavemen. Screaming Squids, cast your votes." Chris said. We all hung our heads and sluggishly shuffled off the stage. Your first loss of the season is always depressing, even if you know for sure that you're not being ganged up on. As we walked in the darkness to go vote, Heather grabbed my arm.

"I got Harold's vote, and I think Sierra's vote, too. But we need Cody to make sure our 'objective' is reached." She whispered to me. Cody's an easy person to persuade, especially when he's madly in love with you.

"Got it." I answered. We caught up to everyone else, who were standing outside the confessional waiting for Courtney to finish. I silently tapped Cody's shoulder.

"Ah! Stay away, Sierra! This is my only toothbrush!" He screamed instinctively. His face softened upon seeing my own face. "Hi Gwen." He said dreamily.

"Focus Cody, we need your help!" I said sternly.

"Anything for you." He answered.

"Does anything include voting for Courtney tonight?" I asked him. He looked hesitantly at the ground.

"Your turn, Cody!" Sierra sang, motioning to the empty confessional stall. He continued staring at me as he got in. In a last stitch effort, i put on my best sad face and looked lovingly at him, despite desperately wanting to stop in fears of that disgusting dinner roll resurfacing.

"Please?" I mouthed. He gave me a thumbs-up sign and shut the door. I put my hand out behind me to where Heather was standing, and she low-fived it accordingly.

We all turned in our votes then went straight to the campfire ceremony, where Chris was waiting for us. I sat on a log that no one was around.

"Let's begin." Chris said. He pulled the sheets of paper we wrote our votes on. "The votes are clear, and tonight, Courtney will be walking the Dock Of Shame."

"Yes!" everyone but her screamed at the same time.

"What? But, I was a C.I.T.! They're nothing without me!" Courtney screeched.

"...Is what I will say next time you vote her off, since this wasn't a real elimination." Chris finished off his revelation with a cocky smile. We all groaned and slumped back down on our logs.

"Yes! Thank you, Chris! But what did the other team win?" Courtney asked curiously.

"They're at a rock concert in the nearest town. I heard it's an awesome one!" He exclaimed. We protested even more after that. "Ugh! Just go already! Got out of my sight!" Chris screamed at us. I got up and walked slowly to the cabin. Heather walked past me quickly.

"This alliance still stands." She said harshly.

"For sure." I confirmed. After that, I did the usual getting in pajamas and hopping in bed. I felt crappy that I couldn't be out enjoying an awesome rock concert. Or did I feel crappy because there wasn't anybody saying to me...I heard a light rustle in the tree outside my cracked open, and then my thought from before was completed:

"'Night, Pasty."

***So, guys? Did you like it? Did it hold your interest? And ooh, A Gwen and Heather alliance...interested to know what happens next? Please review xD)**


	6. Episode 4: Rodeo Antics

***Hey, guys! So, I was told in a review that Duncan might be OOC in this story, and I FREAKED. OUT. I despise when people do that, and so I don't try and do it myself. But I'm sorry if I did, and hopefully this chapter is more true to character. Please review, and enjoy!***

The blaring of the bullhorn once again woke me up, although this time I didn't fall out of my bunk.

"We've got to burn that thing." LeShawna said from her bottom bunk as I climbed down from my top one.

"Agreed." I said. Once reaching the floor, I looked around and noticed that the Killer Cavemen girls were all here except for Izzy. "Uh, has anyone seen Izzy?" I asked, scanning the room with my eyes in an attempt to locate the locate the psycho redhead.

"She didn't come with us to the concert last night." Bridgette said as she wearily pulled her sweatshirt over her head. Her eyes had bags and dark circles lining them.

"Um, what time did you guys come home last night?" Sierra asked.

"Three A.M." Bridgette answered.

"And right now it's..." I trailed off.

"Time to get your butts out here!" Chris screamed through his bullhorn. I groaned, then dressed quickly, making sure to put on my teal lipstick as well. I walked out with the rest of the girls in a big group, except for Courtney, who walked behind the clump of people, giving us death glares the whole time. Truth be told, I'm scared for my life.

When we walked to the clearing Chris was standing in every morning in, the boys had already arrived, and Chris was wearing a beige cowboy hat.

"Hey, nice hat. It's just like Geoff's." Heather sarcastically complimented.

"It _is_, Dude!" Geoff whined. I only now noticed that Geoff's head was bare except for his shaggy blonde hair.

"Well why does Chris have it?" I asked.

"Party Boy got a little crazy at the concert last night, and Chris had to carry home. He probably swiped the hat while Geoff was K.O.'ed." Duncan explained to me.

"Can we focus on me, please?" Chris whined.

"I'm focused on you, Chris!" Sierra said excitedly.

**Confessional**

**Sierra: I know last season I wanted my mom to get rid of all of her Chris stuff, but that would've meant Mom would have to sell our whole house! So having Chris around so much made him grow on me again.**

**End Confessional**

"Thank you." Chris said with a smile that almost made our little purple-haired stalker faint.

"But wait!" Owen interrupted, annoying Chris. "Where's my little Izzy?" Owen asked eagerly.

"Yeah, where is the nutbar?" Duncan chimed in.

"Izzy was sent from our infirmary to a top secret government testing facility until further notice." Chris answered in a monotone voice.

"Wait, so Irene's not on our team anymore?" Lindsay asked sadly.

"As of now, she's not." Chris answered. There was grumbling and yelling and complaining coming from the other team, while I'm pretty sure we cheered internally. Them being down another player gives us a good advantage in the challenge today...whatever that's going to be. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't be mad at me, the chick's psycho. 'And, don't forget about the until further notice.'" He said in his evil voice.

"Okay, well, we may be down another person, but we can still do this! Right, guys?" Bridgette asked her team. Her team all stared blankly at her in response, causing Bridgette to frown and hang her head sullenly.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you're depressed. What's the challenge today?" Heather demanded.

"Right. Well," Chris began, and started fiddling with Geoff's hat he had perched on his head, "This cowboy hat here inspired me, and today, we're going country western!" Chris exclaimed.

"Righteous. Now hand over my hat, man!" Geoff said.

"Sheesh! Fine!" Chris said as he handed the beige headwear back to it's owner, "Boathouse! NOW!" Chris yelled angrily. We cringed and then scampered in a large group over to the mostly red boathouse that Cody had built a couple days before. We weren't going to the boathouse, instead, Chris led us to a newly constructed building right next to it. Once reaching it, we found that it was a stable, and a poorly built one at that. Inside that were two of the old, really good for nothing horses that Chris kept on set. Unfortunately, they were probably treated better than us.

"Oh, horses! How pretty!" Bridgette exclaimed. _Pretty_? What horse is she looking at?

"Okay, so the first part of the challenge is a horse race. Each team must try and get their horse to the finish line before the other one, and you do it any way you want to." Chris explained.

"Psh, we got this, where's the finish line, baby?" LeShawna asked the host. He pointed up and we all sighed, for we knew that the finish line was on top of the thousand foot high cliff.

"Okay, then, Chef will hand you your breakfast, and then you can get going." Chris said. He then walked away, but the gap was filled by Chef, who was handing out flat and stale bran muffins. Joy. After our entire team had received ours, we basically just shoved the crap in our mouths and got to work.

"Okay, we need a plan!" Courtney declared.

"Why don't we just ride it?" Cody asked. Sierra squealed and grabbed him into a tight headlock.

"That's a great idea, Cody! Let's go!" She squealed, hopping onto the horse. Not even ten seconds after landing on the steed's back, the brown animal tumbled to the ground, squished by Cody and Sierra's combined weights.

"That's why." LeShawna answered. Harold helped them up, and they began to converse again, but I tuned them out to try and get the scoop on the other team's status. They were standing all around their old horse, and most of them looked confused, except for Owen, who just looked gloomy. The guy can never win with that crazy girl.

"Hey!" Duncan said suddenly, "I've got an idea! I grab a few things of bleach from Chef's kitchen, set my lighter to it, and Bam! The place blows up, horse goes flying and lands at the finish line." He explained with a confident smile.

"Duncan, that's horrible! We can't hurt this poor little fella." Bridgette said in a baby voice as she patted the horse's side.

"Yeah, I can't hurt any more animals again!" DJ yelled in a panicky voice.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: Okay, so I'll admit that it wasn't one of my best ideas, but _horrible_? Nah. A horrible idea is trying to use dental floss to escape from the yard at juvie. Let me tell you, THAT sucked.**

**Bridgette: Ugh! What is wrong with him? We are NOT going to hurt that poor little guy. He's probably in enough pain already living in _that _dump.**

**End Confessional**

"Yeah, hate to rain on your parade, expert criminal, but if you blew the place up, the horse wouldn't go flying, it'd be dead." Noah said flatly. Duncan raised a fist to him, and...well...I didn't want to see the rest, so I gave my attention back to my team members, and was happy to see our horse was standing on all fours again.

"Okay, maybe if we just grab him by the reigns," Courtney started, and picked up a thin leather strap attached to the brunette horse's face. The horse didn't take it well, and immediately kicked out it's back legs. Luckily, no one was standing behind it.

"That's not going to work." I said, eyeing the animal thoughtfully.

"I know! Let's take his horse food, and make a trail to the finish line that he can follow, and eat at the same time!" Harold exclaimed. LeShawna swiftly picked up the silver bucket of horse food and held it up to the redhead's face.

"Would you want to eat that?" LeShawna asked him. His face scrunched up in disgust and he shook his head. "That's what I thought." She said after placing the bucket back down.

"But I like where we going with that idea, we just need to improve it." Courtney pondered.

"Oh great, the C.I.T.'s going to preach to us again." Heather complained.

"At least I know what I'm talking about!" Courtney snapped.

"You mean you _look_ like you know what you're talking about, when you're really just as confused as the rest of us." Heather corrected.

"I am not! I know exactly what I'm doing twenty four-seven! After all, I was a C.I.T." She said admiringly about herself.

"Oh, and so humble, too." I replied sarcastically. Courtney shot me a hateful glare and would have said something except for the fact that an ear-exploding sound started coming out of Owen's mouth. Gosh, I knew his voice wasn't conditioned for singing, but this is just ridiculous. He was singing this loud, sad, and very-off key version of the song he and I sang in Jamaica about Izzy. Their horse looked like it was about to cry when it started running at top speed toward the cliff.

"Wow, I've never seen something so afraid of singing before." I said with a slight grin.

"Well, I've never seen something so prone to winning before, so we better get moving!" Courtney screeched, grabbing both of the horse's reigns this time. Huge mistake. The horse started going wild, thrashing and kicking all over the place. Dust consumed my throat and nasal passages, and I fell to my knees gagging. The horse's rumbling and nonsense soon started to fade, and I knew our challenge had just trotted off. After the dust settled, I felt the pollution expel itself from my lungs, and I took a deep breath of the fresh air. I looked around at everyone, who in the same position as me. I then looked for our horse, whom you could barely see now. Luckily, though, our un-trusty steed had started up the cliff at light speed. Suddenly, Heather grabbed my arm and yanked me up off the floor.

"Follow that horse!" Heather screamed at the top of her lungs as she pointed upwards towards the morning sun. I brushed the noticeable dirt off my black clothing and ran as fast as I could with the team. Halfway up the hill, I began panting uncontrollably, and my lungs began to burn, begging for me to refresh them with water. I didn't stop, though, and I _couldn't_ stop. My team needed me, and I needed to not be a target to everyone on my team except Heather. I shut my eyes and ignored the pain as I kept running. Soon, I heard us pass and surpass Owen's terrible singing.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: Don't get me wrong, I'm sympathetic for the guy and all, losing Izzy like that again. But would it kill him to take a breather so that his singing didn't sound so gloomy and...bad? I mean, gloomy's supposed to my thing. *points to herself with both thumbs* Mine!**

**End Confessional**

I closed my eyes tighter and tighter each time the burning felt like it was spreading. Right when I felt as if I was going to faint any minute now, I heard my team cheering and their running stop. I opened my eyes and saw that we had gotten there first, and won! I smiled hugely and twisted a bit of our horse's exhausted brown mane in between two of my pale fingers.

"Good job, buddy." I heard Cody congratulate our animal friend.

The fire in my lungs started to simmer at the exact moment the Killer Cavemen arrived, and Owen (thankfully) stopped singing.

"Oh...Dude, we lost?" Geoff said, collapsing on the grassy ground and madly wiping sweat off his brow.

"Told you we should've gone with the explosives." Duncan said. He was the only member of their team to not have their tongue wagging out or desperately gasping for air.

"No...we shouldn't have..." Bridgette panted with an accompanied dirty look directed towards Duncan.

"So wait, did we win?" Lindsay asked out of the blue. Her and Tyler had made the trek with him carrying her bridal style.

"No, sorry Linds." Tyler said sadly, disappointed that he had let down his girlfriend with hopes of winning. She then looked deeply into his eyes and smiled at him before pecking him cheerily on the lips. Tyler smiled a goofy, love-struck smile and gently put the girl down.

"Wow, you guys finally get here! You've got to ditch this losing streak, man." Chris said to the other team with his hands on his hips.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris!" Sierra called excitedly.

"What?" He whined in return. No doubt Sierra was about to ramble on about some even in Chris' past that he himself doesn't remember, but lucky for us, Courtney did something useful for once and got in between the super-fan and host.

"Sorry Chris, we were just curious about our prize. You did promise us one you know." Courtney reminded him a gentle voice that almost made her sound nice...almost.

"Since when does that mean anything?" Noah asked as he patted Owen's big back. The big guy was still sulking over Izzy's second elimination via secret government facility.

"Actually, there is a prize." Chris then pulled out a large, brown, leather saddle.

"A...saddle?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, are we going to ride the horsies back down now?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"Uh-uh. We better not be. Saddles are not good for the booty." LeShawna said, showing us all her behind.

"Yeah, we can't harm the booty!" Harold yelled. After that, everyone was silent.

**Confessional**

**Heather: Um...what did he just say?**

**DJ: Now that was just messed up!**

**Geoff: Super freaky, dude. Messed up stuff.**

**Gwen: I don't...actually know what to say.**

**Noah: No comment.**

**Harold: *Smiles* What?**

**End Confessional**

"Uh, yeah, can we ignore Geeky McDorkas over there and get this challenge done?" Duncan asked, getting up from the grassy earth and shaking out his body thoroughly.

"Fine with me." Chris replied. "Okay, guys, so this saddle isn't for the horse. It's for the mechanical bull!" Chris yelled happily.

"There's no mechanical bull here." Heather protested.

"Why don't you check the dock of shame again and get back to me on that?" Chris asked derisively. I rolled my eyes and began the journey back down the deadly cliff.

No earlier than an hour after that, were were standing on the dock, which sure enough had a mechanical bull sitting right there. It wasn't dead-bolted into the rotten wood of the dock, though. That would be way to hard on Chris, because one, it's one less angle the camera can shoot him at if a rodeo bar toy is in the way, and two, Chris is too cheap to risk having to buy a new dock. Either way, this just does not look safe.

"Well, at least we're the ones with the saddle." Courtney said optimistically as she held up the dark brown horse riding equipment. Chris then plodded onto the dock in his khaki shorts and dark aviators once again.

"Welcome to the second part of the challenge! Each member of your team will take a turn riding this mechanical bull. whichever person at the end has the longest time wins it for their time, and losers wave bye-bye to somebody right here tonight. Let's get this hospital fest started!" He yelled with his fists raised to the sky. "Screaming Squids, since you won the challenge, you're up first." He said. We looked at each other and Courtney looked hesitantly at the saddle she had clutched to her chest.

"O-okay, I guess I'm up." She stammered. Let me tell you, she was absolutely frightened. Her walking was unbalanced, and her hands shook uncontrollably as she secured the saddle onto the otherwise smooth robot's body. After quadruple checking all the straps and buckles, she hopped on, and Chef flipped a switch on the remote he was holding in his hand. The bull began to jerk Courtney in every and all directions. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, maybe even breaking the sound barrier, until she crashed onto the ground nearby.

"Thirty-two seconds." Chef said, looking at his watch. She slowly but surely propped herself using the bull that had made her that way, and shakily crept back over to our team. She groaned something incoherent, but was sure to involve something along the lines of "You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" and then we watched in horror as her eyes rolled back into her head, and she crashed limply onto the wooden dock. Two interns scrambled out with a stretcher, piled the ill-looking heap formerly known as Courtney on there, and ran off to the infirmary tent.

"Okay, who's next?" Chris asked as if what just happened there was normal.

"Are you crazy?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." Noah added from the other side.

"Well, I'll go! For you, Gwen." Cody said dreamily. I smiled nervously and watched as he hopped on the bull confidently and clasp his hands around the base of the saddle. Chef once again flipped the switch, and Cody was flailing madly about, going everywhere the bull went. There was one hard thrust from the machine, and Cody toppled over into the waters of the beach. My team and I ran to the scene, and saw nothing but the top of Cody's head bobbing up and down with the waves. Sierra jumped in, shoes, necklace, and all, and grabbed the bobbing head. We met her at the sand where she had Cody sprawled out, and were happy to see him spitting out water.

"Fifty seconds on the dot." Chef told us.

"Next!" Chris screamed. For some twisted reason I don't have a clue about, I volunteered myself. I kept my cool as I walked from the beach back to the dock. As I walked by the opposing team, I felt my arm get griped tightly.

"Uh, you sure this is a good idea?" Duncan asked me skeptically.

"What, are you worried about me or something?" I asked mockingly.

"'Course not." He answered. Lie.

"Then let me go so I can beat you" I said almost seductively. He smiled wickedly at me and released my arm. I walked over to the bull and hopped on. I grabbed tightly onto the little handle thing the saddle had and heard the click of Chef's switch. I was soon moving super fast and catching glimpses of the sea and sky. I clutched tightly onto the saddle as the speed increased. It soon got faster and faster, and the sweat on my hands multiplied so much the handle was now a curse for being so slippery. I tried to grip it once more, but a sudden jerk thrashed mr to the ground. The only long-term pain I felt was a weird twist in my right wrist. I got up quickly when I heard cheering coming from my team.

"Whoa, One minute and twenty seconds!" Chris yelled in an announcer-like voice. I smiled and walked over to my team.

"Woo! You go, girl!" LeShawna said, giving me a high-five. as soon as I felt the slap of her palm against mine, I felt the searing pain radiate once more throughout my wrist. I hissed silently and clutched the injured area in an effort to not be sent to the infirmary before watching Duncan's little show. He had already whipped the saddle off and was clutching the smooth exterior with both his hands and feet. I heard Chef flip his switch once more, and the bull revved into action. It once again went crazily about, and flailed and yanked and jerked all over the place, but Duncan still kept his grip. It went on like that until Chef turned the bull off.

Duncan gracefully hopped off the machine.

"I've held on to slipperier." he shrugged. **(A/N: Mind OUT of the gutter, please and thank you.)**

"Sweet, dude." Geoff complimented.

"Woo! Go Danny!" Lindsay cheered.

"Any more takers?" Chris asked with a brow raised. All noise stopped for a moment.

"Nope. Now can you send the Squids to the campfire ceremony already?" Noah asked, pointing to us with his thumb.

"Why would I do that when you guys are the losers?" Chris asked with a devilish smile.

"What?" They all screamed.

"But-but, Duncan stayed on the longest!" Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah, but we didn't have any stats on your team to compare it to." Chris clarified. There was silence as Chris began to walk away. "See you at the campfire!" Chris called, and he was then out of sight.

My team and I were all waiting in the blackness on the dock to see who the unlucky one would be this time. I nervously rubbed my arms together, forgetting that I had an ace bandage wrapped tightly around my badly hurt wrist.

"Ugh! I can't wait until we get rid of the know-it-all." Heather said to me through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, we'll get her gone soon enough." I assured her. We flashed our best evil faces at each other and watched the other team file out of the campfire area. Owen didn't have a marshmallow.

"Owen? Why?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Well, we love Omar..." Lindsay began.

"But he's useless without his nutbar." Noah finished. Everyone from both teams went over to Owen and surrounded him in a big, huge group hug. Owen even made Chris and Chef join in. After that uncomfortable experience was over, we waved goodbye to the big guy as he hopped onto the boat, tipping the top half up towards the sky. The boat drudged along slowly, and Owen was soon out of sight.

"At least he can be with Izzy now." Tyler said.

"Yeah." Bridgette said optimistically, but you could tell she was on the brink of tears. I knew Bridgette all too well. She doesn't take someone she loves leaving very well.

"I think I might miss the human vacuum cleaner." Chris said. "Now, go, or something." He said to us as she motioned the same thing with his hands. We trudged back to our cabins and again, did our usual pajamas, then straight to bed routine. Right before I fell into my state of R.E.M., I heard the rustling of the trees and leaves outside my cracked window, and then the silent whisper:

"'Night, Pasty."

***So? Did you like the challenge? Was it more in character? Thoughts on the elimination(s)? Just going to hint you guys, don't forget about that "Until further notice!" Please REVIEW!**


	7. Episode 5: Robots In The Ring

***So, here's the next chapter! I wish I could say that I have a good reason for this not being updated sooner, but I don't because it was really just sheer laziness that delayed it. Anyways, I hope I kept everybody in character and all, constructive criticism is very welcome ;) Enjoy!**

That bullhorn is going down. I jumped off my top bunk like a ninja, throwing on my clothes as fast I could, then rolling on some teal lipstick as I went outside with everyone else. Chris was standing at his usual clearing.

"Alright, everyone's here, challenge time!" He sang, much to our annoyance. "Today, we're going to have a sort of different challenge." He said smugly.

"What are you going to not try and kill us?" Noah asked with his arms crossed.

"Of course I am." Chris replied.

"Ugh! Shut up everybody so I can hear what the lame-o host is going to say!" Heather screamed.

"I'm just going to let that slide for now. Anyways, Today's challenge is going to be a wicked-awesome robot fight!" The host announced. The only people that cheered were Harold and Cody. But hey, it couldn't be _that_ bad. I mean, they're probably the only two people here that know how to build a robot. "Teams have three hours to assemble their robots out of whatever they want. Anything's free reign as long as it isn't from my private trailer. First come first served. We meet back here when time's up for the war!" Chris explained enthusiastically.

"Robots? Yes!" Harold exclaimed before high-fiving Cody.

"Alright, Guys, we've got to figure something out!" Duncan exclaimed to his team, and they circled into a huddle. I looked back to my team.

"Alright, We leave Harold, Cody, and Fanzilla here to plan, while the rest of us go searching for parts. Clear?" Heather whispered to us. All of us nodded except for Courtney.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Ugh! Who died and made Heather team leader? That's supposed to be me!**

**End Confessional**

We all broke and scattered all about. I was looking around one of the many storage sheds when Heather walked in.

"Go somewhere else, I've got this place covered." I assured her, but she came up to me anyway.

"Did you see Courtney this morning?" She asked me, her eyes intent and focused.

"I slept late, so no, sorry." I answered. Hm, I never thought I'd be apologizing to Heather for something.

"Well I did! I'm usually the first person to wake up, but when I got up this morning, Courtney was already awake _and _dressed. She had her pillow covering her lap, but I could tell what she was doing." Heather explained.

"So, um, what was she doing?" I asked.

"Texting!" Heather exclaimed. She was getting all worked up over Courtney being on her PDA again? It's some condition of her contract, we're all used to it by now.

"I'm not seeing the importance." I answered her.

"Hello? She knows we know that she's allowed to have that stupid thing, so why would she hide it?" Heather asked, which is when I started to get why Heather so suspicious.

"Oh." I said slowly. "Well, what do you think she was doing?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, but keep an eye on her." She said seriously. Then, she turned on her heel and walked out, but not before she pointed to some shiny metal hunk of crap. "And grab that thing." Was her last demand. I went over to pick up the item which looked like a tea kettle, and then I heard some voices through the thin wooden walls of the crappy shed. I stopped breathing to listen to the conversation.

"I don't know what she was doing." The voice was saying. It was calm and peaceful, and so I deduced that it was Bridgette.

"Duh. She was obviously texting." I didn't even have to think about who that was, I knew him too well.

"Yeah, but why would she hide it?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know, but we should stay out of it. Mama always says that curiosity killed the cat." The use of the word "Mama" could only mean DJ.

"Yeah, but cat's have nine lives. That means I've got like three left!" Duncan protested.

"Hey, bro, if you guys want to get all up in Courtney's business, fine, but I'm staying out of it. Uh-uh." DJ said. They continued talking, but I couldn't hear them, as they were apparently walking away from the building I was in. I grabbed the kettle, waited for complete silence, and walked out.

**Confessional**

**DJ: I am not helping them get up in her grill, that girl scares me. It's probably just nothing.**

**Gwen: Okay, I've got to stop overhearing conversations.**

**End Confessional**

About two hours later, I was walking through the wooded area, my hands filled with various broken junk I found. There were a few things I was sure would be useful in building a robot, like the old bus engine, the TV remote I found, and a few batteries. Then, there were the few things that I wasn't really sure they would be useful, and kind of just grabbed so the Killer Cavemen couldn't. That, though, was really only the saw and the showerhead.

As I was walking, Chris' bullhorn blasted throughout the campgrounds, followed by his voice.

"Time's up! Report back within ten minutes, or you items don't count!"

Luckily, I was close, and had made it within five. I was the last of my team to get there, but it didn't matter since I had at least contributed to our supplies. LeShawna, Courtney, Heather and I were the only ones standing. Cody and Harold were kneeled down on the ground over a large sheet of paper. both had pencils and were muttering things to each other as they continuously marked up the crisp white sheet. Sierra was on the opposite side of the paper, sitting Indian style and staring dreamily at Cody. I dropped all the stuff I had found on top of our pile. I then looked approvingly at our collection.

"Wow, great job, guys." I complimented my team.

"Thanks." Duncan said as he walked by with his own pile of metallic technology. He had just arrived with DJ and Bridgette. I half-smiled at him as he walked by.

"Good job, teams. You guys are all lucky to have gotten here on time. Well, I've got to get my hair tweaked, so you guys have until tonight to put your robots together, and then it's battle stations!" He exclaimed excitedly and waved slightly at us before leaving our teams to our own devices.

"Harold, baby, you guys got a plan?" LeShawna asked, looking over the scrawny redhead's shoulder at the paper.

"Yeah we are!" Cody exclaimed, standing up.

"Yay!" Sierra squealed in a high-pitched voice. She then clutched Cody's neck, nearly suffocating him for a moment. Courtney snatched the paper up off the grass to get a better look. We all peeked over her shoulders at it as well. Boy, it was confusing. There was a picture of a robot in the middle, that we knew for sure, but other than that, nothing. It was all science mumbo jumbo. I looked over to the killer Cavemen. Geoff and Duncan were hoisting what looked like a chunk of a demolished trailer on top of a pair of trash can legs under the instruction of Noah. Lindsay appeared to have the job of screwing and hammering and nailing.

"Alright, hold it just like that." Lindsay was saying to Duncan and Geoff, who were noticeably under strain.

"Keep it steady." Noah said with hand gestures.

"Shut it man!" Geoff yelled irritably.

"Yeah, you try holding this thing up while the genius takes an hour to secure it!" Duncan added. Lindsay then gasped with excitement.

"Oh, I'm a genius? Thank you, Darren!" Lindsay squealed with an innocent smile. Noah rolled his eyes.

"I see your point." He said simply. Tyler then intervened.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tyler asked defensively.

"Look, no offense, dude, but Linds is just...not the brightest crayon in the box, dig?" Geoff asked as he tried out different ways of holding up the huge hunk of metal.

"My Lindsay can do anything she wants!" Tyler defended his girlfriend.

"Except think." Noah said laughingly.

**Confessional**

**Tyler: Man, sometimes I can't stand my team! I mean, there's nothing wrong with Lindsay. She's as smart as they come.**

**Geoff: Dude needs to chill out. It's not my fault his girl's got the IQ of a baseball!**

**Bridgette: We are having some serious communication problems on this team. If we were a couple, we'd need marriage counseling.**

**Heather: This is GREAT! The losers are all fighting, which means they're not focused, which means they won't finish, which means they'll lose, which means _we'll_ win. *smiles***

**End Confessional**

Tyler furrowed his brow and went back to being a spectator. I brought my attention back to my teammates and smiled upon realizing we were getting it. Well, actually, Cody and Harold were getting it. They were the ones actually doing any constructing, everyone else from my team was doing something else. Courtney and Heather were sitting on the wooden steps of one of the nearby buildings. Courtney once again had her PDA out and was either texting or reading something. She had the side closest to Heather shielded with one of her hands, but Heather would still try to sneak a peek every once in a while. I'm telling you, something's up with that. Sierra was watching Harold and Cody put our robot together. Albeit she was mainly watching Cody, Harold was there, too, so it still counts. LeShawna had run off to get a quick shower, claiming she needed one after running around in the woods. Chances are she's probably just relishing the peace and quiet.

I laid down on the spot, propping my upper body up with my hands outstretched behind me and my legs stretched on in front of me. I then got an idea. I pulled my diary out of nowhere, sometimes I don't even know where I keep the thing, and just started writing. It was just a sort of random entry, talking about everything and anything. I was in the middle of writing about my alliance with Heather when I felt a disturbance in the ground next to me, and someone sit down. I didn't acknowledge them as whoever it was limply wrapped an arm around me. I could then tell by the black cuff on their wrist that it was Duncan. He still didn't get any acknowledgement, as I was determined to finish this diary entry. But then I felt his face next to mine. Ugh! He was trying to read my diary.

I slammed the black boot shut and looked at him. He was looking away at nothing in particular.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically. "This is personal, you know." I advised him, shaking my diary up and down slowly.

"What's it matter? I bet it's all about me anyways." He said with a smirk. I laughed at his arrogance.

"No, it's not." I corrected him.

"You sure about that?" He questioned. His face was still near mine.

"Positive." I answered with a smirk which mimicked his. At that moment, we would have kissed, but Geoff came over and dragged Duncan away by the back of his shirt. Duncan's red Converse kicked up dirt and uprooted dandelions and grass as he slid along the ground. He got an annoyed look on his face as he pointed up at his blonde friend.

"I will _so_ pound you for that!" He threatened. I giggled and went back to writing in my diary for a moment, but couldn't help but hear Geoff and Duncan's conversation, or rather argument.

"We need you with our team!" Geoff was saying to Duncan, who had just gotten up off the ground.

"We screwed the trailer thing on, and DJ and Tyler are taking care of the rest, you don't need me for squat!" He shouted back.

"I meant we need you focused on the game, not your girlfriend, who may I remind you isn't on your team!" Geoff responded. They got in each other's faces and growled.

**Confessional**

**Geoff: We need Duncan to win, man, no doubt. And he can't help us do that when he's too busy charming his girl who _isn't on our team_!**

**End Confessional**

"We're done!" Cody screamed. Every member of our team, me included, rushed to the scene. LeShawna got there last, of course. The robot was sure a sight. It was a small thing, standing at maybe three and a half feet. It was made out of a ton of silver, brass, and gold objects, as well as a few electronic items. Harold pressed a button on the remote control I picked up, and the robot's light bulb eyes lit up, and it began to walk in a straight line. We all gasped.

"Guys, this is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You sure did good, baby!" LeShawna complimented her on-and-off boyfriend, who smiled sweetly at the praise.

"Is it good enough for a kiss?" Harold asked, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. LeShawna raised a brow at the boy and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't go there, boy." She said with tons of attitude.

"Yeah, guys, but there's only one problem: look at theirs!" Courtney pointed to the other teams. They weren't even done yet, and their robot was almost as tall as Chef. That basically meant that their controller could make a wrong move and cause their robot to fall, but they'd still win, since the fall could easily crush our puny little robot. We all looked worriedly at the two creations.

"Don't worry, guys, we had two geniuses put this together, they _have _to have some type of defense, right?" I asked my entire team, who simply stared blankly at me. I kept that fake smile on my face until Chris waltzed over to us.

"Time to fight!" He said with an evil smile. Harold pressed a button on the remote, and the robot stopped moving. He hesitantly picked up his and Cody's machine and placed it in the middle of the clearing next to the Cavemen's monster. If I was our little robot, I would b whimpering and scared to death right now. Chris, now fully clad in a referee shirt and whistle, walked in front of the throng of people also known as us. "It's time to battle!" He roared. "Go!"

Each robot came to life and started doing different operations. Ours was shooting bright green paintballs out of where its hands should have been, while the other teams, being operated by Noah, was stomping hard, making out little guy unsteady. I watched with my heart in my throat as the two bots went at it, occasionally doing some strange, but rather impressive ability. It was getting intense, the two were now both running out of options. Our paintball supply was low, and their supply of acorns being shot out of the huge thing's eyes were also getting scarce. Finally, Harold announced the worst.

"We're out of ammo!" He exclaimed frantically. Sierra groaned in worry.

"Cody! Do something!" She cried.

"I can't! We don't have anything left!" He replied. My heart started to sink with the feeling of loss when Heather tossed something into the ring. It was a microwave that we hadn't used. It smacked the opposing team's bot in the head hard enough that it knocked the head right off, and then after that came down the rest of the mechanical beast. The robot, did unfortunately crash right down onto our poor machine. It didn't matter, though, we had won!

"Yes!" Heather exclaimed. We all cheered as the Killer Cavemen began to vehemently protest.

"Dude! She like, totally cheated!" Geoff screamed.

"Throwing things in the ring? Psh, that ain't fair." DJ huffed.

"C'mon Chris, what the heck was that?" Duncan added.

"Relax Dudes, it's not like they won anything." Chris said carelessly.

"So we're voting someone out again?" Bridgette asked, still in awe at what just happened in the ring.

"Nope." Chris said. That got us all confused.

"So wait, we don't get a reward, but they don't vote someone off?" I asked, pointing to the Cavemen.

"Exactly." The host confirmed.

"I don't get it." Lindsay said.

"For once she isn't alone!" Courtney said. "What are you talking about?" She demanded of him.

"My cable's out, so I needed something to do." He shrugged. Now, we were the ones that were being protestant. I didn't even know what the yells were saying, although I could imagine that they weren't pretty. Chris finally gave in. "Alright, alright, chill, I'll give you a reward." He said.

"Thank you." Courtney said with a smug, victorious look on her face. Chris excused himself for a moment and left us alone. We all mingled for a few minutes with each other. I talked to Bridgette for a minute, and it felt good. I think I'm actually starting to get to know her again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and swiveled around to none other than Duncan. He put his arms on either side of my waist as I stiffly put mine around his neck.

"Now about before..." He trailed off with a smile.

"I'm back!" Chris sang. I pouted and looked apologetically at him as I ran over to claim my prize with my team. Chris was standing there with one, shiny black laptop with the charger coiled up on top of it. "I feel it's only fitting that since the challenge had to do with technology, that the prize be too. The Screaming Squids get to keep this laptop and use it for the remainder of the competition." He explained. I picked the device up out of Chris' hands and held it over my head in my team's direction. We all hooted and hollered. There was an outlet in the girl's cabin, so we were set since we knew Chris had internet here to answer all his fan mail vis E-Mail. "Now, it's dark and my hyperbaric sleep chamber is awaiting. Shoo!" He said, pushing the air by him. Heather took the laptop out of my hands and began to plan out who could use it an when as we walked back to the cabins. i walked a little slower, just because I wanted to relish the beautiful night I guess. As I was walking, I was pushed into a tree with full force by you guessed it, Duncan.

He had his arms on either side of me, so escape was not an option. I put either of my hands on each of his shoulders and looked for.

"And that was necessary because...you wanted to talk?" I guessed, even though I knew it was wrong.

"Talk is cheap." He answered, not breaking away from our stare-down.

"That's good, I'm broke." I answered.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not." He said. We were once again about to kiss when Heather called to me from the cabin steps.

"Gwen!" She screamed.

"Seriously?" I yelled back, even though she didn't know that she had interrupted something. I was about to apologize to Duncan, but he was already gone. I glumly walked into my cabin, but not before Heather whispering in my ear.

"Courtney's got the computer tonight. I'm watching what she does. She whispered. I nodded and did my usual night-time routine before crawling into bed like everyone else but Courtney had. I could see Heather on a bottom bunk with one of her eyes open. I did the opposite of Heather and shut my eyes, just waiting for the rustle of the trees, which came, and was of course accompanied by:

"'Night, Pasty."

***Thoughts on everything? Am I developing a good plot? Does everything seem realistic (by Total Drama Standards?) Are they OOC? Please, please, please x100000000000 pleases review!**


	8. Episode 6: The Canoe Paintball Beach Run

***Hey! So this chapter's pretty short, but I had a lot of fun with this, so I hope you do also. Enjoy!***

The loud, blaring bullhorn shot me up out my peaceful rest.

"Ugh, doesn't he have a life?" I groaned, stepping down onto the ground.

"Of course he does, or else he wouldn't be alive." Lindsay answered my question with an innocent smile and an even more innocent look on her face. I didn't even dignify that with a response, and instead put my clothes on like everyone else was doing. I noticed Courtney was still sound asleep in her bottom bunk, the black laptop our team had won last night plugged in to charge and resting neatly at the corner of her bed.

"Is someone going to wake Sleeping Beau-C.I.T? LeShawna asked as she tightened her ponytail in the foggy mirror.

"I'll do it." Heather volunteered in a fake sweet voice.

"Without hurting her?" Bridgette asked with a raised eyebrow and her hand placed on Heather's chest to stop her. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind." She mumbled. I saw Bridgette start to shake Courtney lightly out of the corner of my eye as I put my clothes on. By the time we were all ready to go outside, so was Courtney, and she was beaming for some reason. I didn't like it.

As we walked to the clearing, Heather started walking next to me.

"Courtney spent all night last night IM-ing her lawyers." Heather whispered quickly.

"Aren't they, like, her only friends?" I asked. Of course I shouldn't be talking with my own friend count as low as it is, but I couldn't resist the joke.

"They like her 'cause she's paying." Heather simply answered.

"I think you're getting kind of paranoid now." I responded.

"I just don't trust her!" She yelled. I put my hands up defensively.

"Woah, okay, I get that, but you might be just taking this too far, huh?" I asked, trying to sound optimistic.

**Confessional**

**Heather: I am NOT talking this too far! Courtney IS up to something. Something that isn't good.**

**End confessional**

Heather and I ended up being the last people to arrive at the clearing, but luckily everyone was too tired to comment. Everyone except Chris.

"Nice of you to finally join us, eh?" He asked with a smug expression that made me want to punch him. I was angry enough to flash him one of my middle fingers, and he shut up...about Heather and I at least.

"So, the first challenge for everyone today will be a race to the beach, where the next challenge will be held." Chris explained.

"Psh, we've got this." LeShawna said confidently, and I smiled along with her as I nodded.

"Fine, but beware of the booby traps." Chris said evilly, we all cringed at the certain death that was sure to await us in the woods, except for Harold, who was snickering.

"You said boobies." He giggled. We all stared blankly at him until Chris screamed:

"GO!" After that, it was a stampeded of people stomping down on the already torn grass, sure to rip it to shreds. We didn't care at the moment, our only concerns were to get there before the other team. We ran at top speed through the woodsy settings, and except for the occasional rock or thick tree wood embedded in the dirt, we weren't hitting any traps.

"Ha! Chris lied to us!" Courtney yelled from the top of our group, causing Sierra to gasp.

"No! Chris couldn't have lied to us! He loves us!" She exclaimed. We all laughed at that.

"Ha, good one, Sierra." Cody said with thick breaths as he attempted to keep pace with us. Then, we heard a whooshing noise coming towards us at both directions.

"Ah! Duck!" Courtney screamed, and despite not trusting her, did as she was told. I did know something was coming after all. Plus, if she's wrong and one of us gets attacked, we blame her, and she's out next elimination.

I heard the whooshing very loudly and very close up for a moment, but it soon passed us.

"What was that?" Cody asked as he looked up at the trees for some sign of what the noise would be.

"Doesn't matter, keep moving!" Heather answered. We all started running again. Right when I was dying for a break, I looked at my surroundings and noticed they were getting further away. I was in quick sand. I looked frantically at the sand that had already engulfed my black combat boots almost fully.

"Guys! Help!" I yelled to their retreating backs. "Guys!" I yelled a little louder, but it was still no use. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." I muttered to myself. "Heather! Help!" I screamed, trying not to sound desperate, but ended up doing so anyways. I saw the maroon of her shirt flip around and her small form got larger with each running step she took towards me. When she finally reached me, she looked down at the sand that was by now almost to the bottom hem of my skirt.

"How did this happen?" She asked. I could've sworn I saw genuine concern in her eyes.

"Does it really matter?" I yelled to her. I immediately felt bad for it, even if I was yelling at Heather. She was the only one that turned back to help. She put out one of her long arms, and I grabbed onto it with both of mine. We worked together to get me emerged from that disgusting, soupy mess. I released Heather's strong arm as I brushed most of the gross dirt off of the lower part of my body. "Uh, thanks?" I phrased it as a question. I saw her half-smile at me for a minute, until I think she realized what she was doing. She violently shook her head for a minute.

"Uh, Whatev. Just keep your head in the game, and out of Duncan's mohawk, 'kay?" She asked in her regular, icy voice. I did nothing but nod as she jerked my arm along with her so we could catch up with the team. We escaped the woods after that relatively unscathed, although we did sustain a few cuts from spikes that emerged through a stretch of grass we had encountered. Unfortunately, though, we got there last and ended up losing the first challenge for out team. I looked at the ground as I walked with Heather to my team. Duncan asked me something as I walked by.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I looked at the ground and noticed the white rubber of his Converse was stained with a few droplets of pinkish-red blood. My face shot up to look for the source of it, which happened to be a tear in his shirt and skin in his white shoulder. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it bugged me that it looked like an animal of some sort had attacked him.

"What happened to you?" I countered worriedly.

"The dude's insane! He had a bunch of interns drop cats from the tops of trees!" Duncan exclaimed while using his hand to motion to Chris.

"That was horrible, Chris." Bridgette scolded.

"Eh, cat's always land on their feet, so it's all good." Our host answered with a simple shrug.

"Not it isn't!" Bridgette responded.

"Yeah, what if I hurt one of those poor little fellas?" DJ asked in a gentle, baby-like tone of voice that made me laugh on the inside.

"But you didn't, so you're going to let me explain the challenge and zip it, okay?" He asked slowly.

"But-b-" DJ stammered, but was stopped by Chris.

"Shush!" He commanded. This time, all complied. "Todays challenge going to be a little battleship game, Wawanakwa-style!" He exclaimed as if we were supposed to cheer and be excited about the challenge.

"A what?" I asked.

"Each team gets a canoe and two full paintball guns. You go out into the water and shoot 'til one of your ships sink. Got it?" He asked. He screamed. We all scrambled to our respective team's canoes. I looked in ours and all that were inside were four oars and the two promised paintball guns. No lifejackets.

"No lifejackets?" Noah asked Chris unenthusiastically.

"Budget cuts." Chris sang.

"But you can't have a budget cut on our safety! Specifically my safety! My lawyers won't have it!" Courtney ranted.

"Too bad. Buh-bye." He said with a fake smile. Every person from both teams gave him the evil eye before beginning to plan.

"I'll shoot, I can do this, Baby!" LeShawna said, picking up one of the guns.

"Any objections?" Heather whispered to us quickly. No one spoke up, so LeShawna got a better grip on the trigger.

"I get the other one!" Courtney said, picking it up off the wooden canoe's floor. Heather glared at her.

"Fine then, I'm rowing. Gwen takes the other side." Heather said, not even daring brake her gaze away from Heather.

"Fine." Courtney said. We pushed to boat out and then hopped in quickly. There was six people in a canoe built for two, so we were all squished, as well as the other team, who had Tyler and DJ on the oars, and Duncan and Geoff each with a gun. We treaded softly until we were in water that had a decent depth to it. "FIRE!" Courtney roared. We all watched as a bright green paintball shot out from her shiny gun, whizzing through the air until eventually landing right on top of Noah's head.

**Confessional**

**Noah: I...I have no comment.**

**Duncan: *laughing hysterically* Oh, ah hahaha! That was priceless! *laughs hysterically***

**End Confessional**

"Move!" Noah screamed at his teammates. I rowed in sink with Heather, until everything just went crazy. Specks of green were bursting through the air left and right. One splattered relatively close to my face, and I couldn't see much due to my thick, now green eyelashes. I did hear thumps and thuds and screams every ten seconds, as well as the occasional paintball fly past me. In the middle of the commotion, I heard a really strong and loud thud, as well as cracks coming from nearby.

"Guys!" I screamed, hoping they'd all listen this time. My boots started getting wet, I could feel it. Sierra got everyone to listen to her with an ear-splitting shriek.

"The boat's sinking!" She screamed. I finally used the back of my hand to get the paint off my eyelashes and saw the horrific sight. Our once light brown boat was practically green now, and there was a baseball-sized hole in the bottom of it right next to my foot. I hopped out of the boat along with the others, and fortunately we were close to the shore. I ended up smacking face first into the sand, adding to the bigger mess I already was. I just laid there for a minute, completely lost in the feeling of defeat until someone picked me up. Duncan. We were looking each other in the eyes.

"Well you've certainly made a mess of yourself today." He said jokingly.

"Something tells m you don't care." I smiled. I felt his breath on my face when we were close to each other, and I knew what he wanted. I was literally inches from his lips when Chris screamed out.

"Killer Cavemen are the winners!" I kept my anger at the moment hidden because I didn't want to blow up at Chris in front of Duncan.

"Ugh, that was such a stupid challenge, we should vote you off tonight." Heather said to Chris, even though I knew she was thinking about voting off Courtney.

"I guess you could do that, but tonight's a reward, so...here." He said, handing Geoff a stack of candy.

"Candy?" Geoff asked curiously.

"Hey, it's usually contraband here." Chris said with a shrug.

"But the last challenge was a reward!" Courtney complained.

"That one wasn't planned to be, but it was because of you, Bossy McLawyerpants." Chris said as he put his index finger on Courtney's cute little nose. She folded her arms over her chest and watched Chris back off. "Okay, so take a shower or something, you guys smell sick." He ordered. We all shrugged and walked off to do so.

Two hours later, I was sitting on the steps of my cabin, drawing a picture of the sunset that was lingering in the pink sky. I was trying hard not to get any water droplets from my still wet hair on the page as well. I heard footsteps and looked up for the heck of it, and I'm glad I did.

"Nice hair." I complimented jokingly. Duncan's mohawk was sort of standing up, but the top of it was drooping over to the side.

"I hate it." He answered. I laughed at his totally miserable expression as I walked over to fix it.

"It's not that bad." I said, smoothing out the electric green hair to get it to stand on end. It worked somewhat, but was still kind of a fail. He laughed with me and pulled my forearms down. "Its just no use." I whispered playfully.

"But this might be." He smirked.

"Uh, Gwen!" Cody screamed out of nowhere, literally popping in between he and I.

"Seriously?" I asked no one in particular. Duncan just glared at the little boy.

"I think it's you turn on the laptop, uh-huh." He said with nervous laughter.

"Uh...thanks, Cody." I said, walking into the girl's cabin. I was going to yell an apology to Duncan, but Duncan seemed to busy talking to Cody...with his fist. I decided not to get involved and just go have my laptop time. Although Cody was apparently lying, because LeShawna's turn had just started. The sun had dipped down below the sky by now and a few girls were hitting the hay, so I followed along with them and crawled onto my top bunk. I just couldn't sleep, though, not until an hour later when the rustling in the trees came, followed by the now well-known:

"'Night, Pasty."

***I really hoped you all liked this, I worked hard to make sure you would. Please give me a review telling me what you loved/hated/liked! Please?***


	9. Episode 7: The Fashion Showdown

***Hey, guys! So I wanted to let you know that there are a couple things different about this chapter. For one, it's a little short, but I promise I took my time to make it right. Secondly, we don't really get to see what the Killer Cavemen are up to much during the challenge, and thirdly, the challenge isn't really focused on much, as I tried to make this chapter more about alliances and peoples annoyance and suspicion with one another. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!***

This bullhorn torments me! I jumped down onto the ground skillfully, and smiled reassuringly at myself. I quickly threw my clothes and make-up on and walked outside with most of the girls along with me as well. We met Chris at the clearing, where the guys were all waiting for us.

"Today's challenge will be one of epic proportions!" Chris announced to our unamused faces.

"What, our challenge is to throw you off a cliff?" Noah asked laughingly. Chris' face flattened out.

"No. It's going to be a full-on, glam-hot, mega model, fashion show!" He announced.

"EEEEEE!" Lindsay squealed with delight as she began jumping up and down.

"The challenge will be at the amphitheater." Chris said after Lindsay's squee-fest was over and done with. He motioned with his hand to the nearby amphitheater, and we all followed him over to it. We stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Each team will have to put on a killer fashion show right here tonight! Whoever woos Chef and I with their diva show doesn't send a loser home tonight. You've got until sundown...go!" He screamed. I turned to my team.

"I should design the fashions!" Heather said. LeShawna looked at the Asian girl and wrinkled up her face in annoyance.

"Fine. I'll find the materials!" LeShawna said, walking off.

"Ooh! Cody and I could decorate, right, Cody?" Sierra asked the little teen excitedly. Cody pulled at his shirt collar.

"Uh...I guess?" He answered. Sierra's smile widened ever more as she clutched Cody close to him and ran off, babbling on about streamers.

"I suppose I could put together a pyrotechnics show and a music track." Harold mused.

"Fine." Heather said, shooing him away.

"And I'll supervise while I make some phone calls." Courtney said, not looking up from her PDA. Heather glared at her.

"Calls to who? Your no-longer-existent boyfriend?" Heather asked coldly.

"Ha! Try my lawyers!" The brunette snarled back. There was tension in the air, and we couldn't afford to have them fighting during this challenge. I stepped in between them.

"Hey, um...what should I do?" I asked eagerly, all the while smiling sheepishly at the two girls ready to attack each other.

"Maybe you should sit this one out." Heather advised.

**Confessional**

**Heather: What! Gwen fails at all things fashion, and we can't afford to lose two challenges in a row!**

**Gwen: *shrugs* It's fine by me. Nothing personal or anything, but I _hate_ models.**

**End Confessional**

"Fine! Just stay out of this, Gothie!" Courtney demanded of me. I stepped out of their way and started to make my way towards the bleachers when Heather grabbed my arm and spun me back around to look at her.

"Watch her like a hawk." Heather said darkly.

"'Kay." I whispered. Then she released the grip she had on my hand and walked away. I seriously think she's overreacting, but she must just be seriously paranoid since she lost the mil to zombie Zeke I guess.

I looked at the bleachers to see that I would have company. Duncan was sitting on the third bleacher from the bottom, in perfect view of his team's half of the stage. I smiled as I went over and sat down next to him.

"How come you aren't helping?" I asked him.

"Geoff axed me temporarily 'cause I don't do all that fashion crap." He answered. I half smiled at him.

"Same." I replied. We were about to kiss when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. I felt him wrap his arm around my middle back. I broke away from the kiss. "Ah ha! Take that, interruptions!" I yelled, pointing to the sky. Duncan laughed at me.

"What was that about?" He asked mockingly.

"For the past two days, we kept getting interrupted. That was the first time we didn't." I answered him.

"Whatever, Sweetheart" He said. I could feel his arm on the back bleacher behind me. I smiled as I pulled my diary out to pass the time. I could really just sit in it and write for hours, and apparently, I had, because Duncan started peeking over my shoulder. I slammed the diary shut.

"I have a feeling we've gone over this." I said.

"What?" You've sat here for two hours now writing in that thing! I just wanted to se how much of it was about me." He answered confidently.

"Not everything is about you, you know." I informed him.

"Eh, I beg to differ." He smirked. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. Gosh, it felt really good to finally spend some time with him without interruption!

"Duncan!" Geoff yelled from nearby.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: I must've jinxed it.**

**End Confessional**

Duncan pulled away from our make-out session and looked angrily at Geoff, who was standing on the bleacher a row underneath us.

"Yes, Geoffy?" Duncan asked through clenched teeth.

"We need your help. You know, your _team_? He asked. What was he trying to get at by that?

"You fired me this morning." Duncan shot back.

"Well, we changed our minds!" Geoff said through his now clenched teeth. He pulled Duncan up by one of his muscly arms and dragged him off to the stage. I sighed and looked around at my new-found lone surroundings. Ugh, why does something always have to be going on with everybody? Heather and Courtney are at war right now, and now Geoff and Duncan? Something's not right.

Dark rolled around soon and our side of the stage was really great. Harold had set up a steady stream of different colored lights that were blinking periodically. Sierra had found some streamers and a few glass shards that when hung up, reflected the blinking lights beautifully.

"Wow, guys, looks like you didn't need me after all." I said. They did an impressive job.

"Well, it _obviously_ couldn't have been done without me." Courtney said as she smiled widely.

"In what universe?" Heather asked her bitterly. Courtney scoffed at her enemy.

"This one, you know, the one you AREN'T from!" Courtney declared.

"Oh, take it back, bi-" Chris stood in between the two growling girls.

"Let's look at your set, squids! Nice, Nice, Alright and nice!" He said as he poked around the area. "You guys are first." He then said.

"LeShawna's in the back with the clothes she put together." Heather whispered.

"I'll model for us!" Courtney said with a raised hand.

"Why do you get to model?" Heather asked defensively.

"Heather, let her do it!" I screamed. Courtney smiled and hummed as she danced to the backstage area. Meanwhile, Heather growled at me.

"What did you do that for?" She yelled.

"The more you let her do, the less she'll feel threatened by you." I explained to her. A look of understanding floated across her face.

"I like the way you think." She said as we walked backstage to join the others as Chris played announcer. We only caught a glimpse of the white, floor-length dress Courtney had on as she stepped out onto the stage. We all peeked from either side of the curtains to watch Courtney strut her stuff, and let me say, she did it well. Even Heather and I were cheering her on. She confidently waltzed backstage, where We all clapped for her. She just kept the smile on her face while she began to put her regular clothes on.

**Confessional**

**Heather: I have to admit, Courtney did good. But I would've done great.**

**Courtney: Yes! I just proved my worth to this team. Now they can see that there's no way they could function without me! I'll NEVER get voted off! it's perfect!**

**End Confessional**

We all peeked through the curtains to watch our competitors try to top that.

Their stage design wasn't as extravagant as ours, but they still did well, as they should have under Lindsay's direction. They had a minimalist white backdrop for their runway, and a few black and gray accessories scattered about. They had DJ following their model, which was Tyler wearing a stylish tracksuit, with a camera. Tyler started to do various moves throughout the length of the stage. He started running in place and DJ tried keeping up with him by doing the same. Somehow, one of them tripped the other, and the duo went rolling, right off the stage.

Chris inhaled sharply.

"Ouch. Really hurts. And just to add salt in your wounds, you guys are the losers." Chris said with that evil smile as always. Tyler grunted for a moment and then passed out. Meanwhile, we all cheered backstage, for had secured one more victory!

Later at the Dock Of Shame, a few of us had become immersed in a conversation.

"I can't believe the luck! We haven't eliminated a person yet!" Sierra said.

"Well, I prefer to keep it that way unless Coutrney's going home." I said, smiling slyly at Heather. She smiled deviously back at me.

"What! NO!" A loud screech came from the ceremony. The losing team came out of their ceremony once more. Everyone but Tyler had a marshmallow. "Tyler is not leaving!" Lindsay protested, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tyler smiled sweetly at his girlfriend.

"I have to, Linds, I didn't get a marshmallow." Tyler explained to her. Lindsay looked at the white, gooey, puff in her hand and threw it on the ground while stomping on it.

"Then I didn't get one, either!" She declared.

"Lindsay, are you quitting?" Bridgette asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to be here without my Tyler." She said now hugging his chest.

"Man, you got to do something!" DJ said to Chris.

"Hey, it's fine by me." He shrugged.

"But we already lost so many members of our team!" Bridgette protested.

"We'll see about that." Courtney muttered under her breath. I raised an eyebrow at her, but decided not to say anything to Heather about it just yet. I still need more info.

"Not my problem." Chris replied to Bridgette.

"Dude, this is not cool!" Duncan yelled to Tyler. Lindsay glared at him scarily.

"Let's go, Tyler." She said with her eyes shut. They walked silently to the boat and stepped in. We waved goodbye at the last second to the blonde beauty and her boyfriend.

"That'll boos the ratings. Okay then...bye." Chris said nonchalantly. I didn't like this suspicion going around to me, it wasn't sitting right. Even when I put on my pajamas and laid in my bed, I couldn't get that weird feeling to go away. That is, until I heard the leaves rustle, and a voice come through:

"'Night, Pasty."

***I always loved the Lindsay-Tyler relationship, so cute 3 But anyways, your thoughts please? In a review, please? PLEASE?***


	10. Episode 8: Return To Boney Island

***Hey, guys! I worked pretty hard with coming up for a challenge for this chapter, but I think it turned out well. I'd love to know what you think, though, so please review! :)***

I was awakened once again, but this time it wasn't by a bullhorn, it was by an argument. I crawled down the ladder and put my clothes on as I saw Courtney and Heather going at it.

"You've had the thing for three days! Give it up!" Heather screamed. The laptop. I had completely forgotten about it after the incident with Cody interrupting Duncan and I.

"It's not like anyone's been complaining about it!" Courtney defended herself.

"Now _I'__m_ complaining! So give it!" Heather demanded. I was pulling my shirts over my head, so I didn't hear what was happening after that, but they were going at it for sure.

"You're just jealous that I have it and you don't!" Courtney shot back.

"Is that so? Or are you just jealous that I got to the million and you didn't?" Heather asked, right in Courtney's face. They growled and got in fighting stances. Courtney was about to swing when the bullhorn blared, not that it mattered for us, since LeShawna, Bridgette, Sierra, and I were already awake because of the fight.

I yanked Heather's arm away and eventually out of our cabin to walk to the clearing.

"Why did you let her keep it so long if you were going to whine about it later?" I whispered to her as we walked.

"Because I wanted to see what she was up to!" She yelled.

"And was that helpful?" I asked almost sarcastically.

"All I know is she's constantly E-Mailing her lawyers concerning a 'pending lawsuit', plus their bill." She whispered in my ear, tickling the little hairs there.

"Pending?" I asked, "Then she must be suing someone else, because the the one I got was way past pending." I commented. Yeah, after last season, she sent Duncan, Heather, Chris, and I all to court.

"I know, mine too. _Now_ do you think I'm not paranoid?" She asked eagerly.

"I guess not, we'll just have to watch her." I said. We stopped the conversation there since we had arrived at the clearing along with everyone else. Chris was standing there as always.

"Alright, so today's challenge begins at the beach!" He exclaimed. Courtney interrupted him quickly.

"Excuse me, Chris, but where is DJ?" She asked. I, too noticed the big lug wasn't there.

"Infirmary." He said simply.

"Yeah, Dude was screaming all night about 'Mama's spice.'" Duncan added. We all looked at him senselessly.

"Well, it's okay, guys! We're still strong!" Bridgette tried to motivate her team. Poor girl.

Once we arrived at the beach, Chris stood in between two wheelbarrows.

"Oh! Are we having a baby carriage race like we did last time? Can I be the mommy? That way, Cody can be the daddy..." She said, trying to kiss the little brunette. He turned his head as far around as it would go and started flailing his arms in Sierra's direction in an attempt to subdue her, which was only partially working.

"Sierra!" Harold whined, "Let him go, or you could cause a respiratory-" Harold was cut off by a punch to the back of the neck, delivered by Duncan.

"Can we just get on with it now?" He asked.

"Fine. The first part of the challenge is for each team to make it from here to the infamous Boney Island!" He announced cheerily.

"Well, that should be easy for us, right guys?" Bridgette asked her team, "I mean, we did really well with the canoes last challenge." She said with a sheepish smile. It disappeared when Chris jumped over to their team area.

"Except this time, boat's are outlawed!" He announced, all the while keeping that annoying, cocky smirk plastered on his face. We all groaned heavily. "You can only use the items found in your team's wheelbarrow, _excluding_ the wheelbarrow. Plus any other crap you find here or in the woods. First team to get everyone there wins round one, and may even get an advantage in round two." He said, winking at the closest camera. "Alright, then, GO!" He yelled, we scrambled over to our wheelbarrow and peeked inside.

There was a rope in there, and it was LONG, not to mention very tough. There wasn't much else in there, except for a pair of bicycle handlebars that looked like they had just been torn off a rusty old bike, two pairs of long shears, and one sparkler.

"Ugh, how are we supposed to make it all the way to Boney Island with all this useless junk?" Courtney asked as she disappointedly looked at the contents of the wheelbarrow. I looked at all the items again, and an idea sparked.

"Hey guys! Why don't we make a zip line?" I asked excitedly. They all stared at me blankly.

"How?" Sierra asked.

"Well, we could get someone to climb one of these huge trees and another fast swimmer to make it to Boney Island. Then, they can climb a tree over there, tie the other end of the rope, and use the sparkler to tell us it's finished. the rest of us can use the handlebars to get across the rope." I explained. Courtney's face wrinkled up.

"Why should we listen to you, _boyfriend kisser_?" She asked, saying the last two words venomously.

"Got any better ideas?" I asked, with as much venom in my voice as hers. We stared at each other for a good two minutes before Courtney dramatically twirled around, smacking me in the face with a few pieces of her hair.

**Confessional**

**Heather: Wow, Gwen stood up for herself. *folds arms over her chest* I'm impressed. *nervously* But I still don't like her!**

**LeShawna: Ooh, Baby! That's my white girl!**

**End Confessional**

"I'll swim!" Heather and Courtney called at the same time. They glared at each other.

"I should swim! I'm probably faster, _and _more fit than her little C.I.T. butt." Heather insulted Courtney.

"Well, this 'little C.I.T. butt' won four swimming medals at last year's C.I.T. summer olympics!" Courtney said, folding her arms over her chest. LeShawna stepped up and pushed Heather's chest, causing her to topple backwards into the polluted waters of the ocean.

"Oh well, Heather's already soaked, might as well send her." I said quickly while smiling thankfully at LeShawna.

"That's for defending yourself, baby." LeShawna whispered in my ear. I hugged her quickly before wrapping the rope twice and then knotting it around Heather's exposed stomach. I then handed her the sparkler.

"Try not to get this wet, but if you do, dry it off fast." I said. She stuck the long, wooden stick in her ponytail of black hair and then waded out to the ocean. She was greeted by someone from the other team doing the exact same thing as us. You could tell by a tiny green speck that it was Duncan. I quickly turned to look at the other team. They were copying us!

"Copycats!" Courtney said, pointing an accusatory finger at them while the rest of us glared.

"What?" Noah spat, "It's not like these guys are the freshest cookies in the bakery!" He defended his team's actions, although Geoff and Bridgette were now staring at him. "What?" He asked them. "Oh, just go, Bridgette!" He yelled. She then proceeded to hop up the tall tree gracefully. I looked frantically to my team to see how they were doing. Problem was, we hadn't exactly picked a climber yet. Courtney had taken that role on, however. She was using the two pairs of shears to pull herself up the tree, sticking them higher into the trunk when she needed to. Her strength was probably the only thing that allowed her to do that.

Courtney kept going until she was standing on a very big branch.

"This should hold all of us!" She called as she tossed down the amount of rope we had, making sure there would be enough for Heather to pull away. I grabbed onto the tough rope first, pulling myself up as fast as I could. I struggled at some points, but eventually made it to the branch easily. I looked down at my remaining teammates as they each gradually made it up here. Sierra made the climb with Cody slung over her shoulder, effortlessly and without ease. This, however, was not the story with LeShawna. She was struggling with pulling her own weight, as well as trying not to crush Harold, who was inching his way up underneath her. At one point when the two were almost all the way up, Harold pushed LeShawna's backside in an attempt to speed her up. LeShawna started cursing and screaming incoherently at him, obviously annoyed.

**Confessional**

**LeShawna: I know that boy knows better than to touch this booty!**

**End Confessional**

At that point, we all just grabbed a hold of the rope and hoisted them up the rest of the way. I caught a glimpse of LeShawna glaring hatefully at Harold while he just giggled with a cheesy grin on his face.

I then looked at our opponents. They only had Bridgette and Noah to send over.

"Guys, let's go!" I screamed as I pointed to the other team. Courtney frantically looked at Boney Island in the distance for the signal. We watched for not even two seconds when we saw the sparkler soar through the sky before burning out in the water. "Go!" I screamed to Courtney, who grabbed a hold of the handlebars and rode off. Five minutes later, the handlebars came whirring down the line. I grabbed a hold, lifted my legs, and hopped off the branch. Soaring through the air was invigorating. I could feel the wind through my hair, melting into every pore within me. I closed my eyes to enjoy the experience just about when it was ending. I hopped down off the set of handlebars, and smacked it back with enough force so that it would reach the island. I was greeted by Courtney and Heather having a stare-down. I was bored with that and eventually decided to look to the other team. They were standing on a tree branch with about the same thickness as ours, possibly even on the same tree. The only difference between their system and ours is that they hadn't wrapped this end of the rope around the tree trunk. No, instead the only support they had coming from this side was Duncan, gripping the rope in a way that made it look easy. It makes sense I guess, considering his strength.

"Wee!" squealed Sierra as she sped over to us, Cody once again slung over her shoulder. Cody's eyes were shut tightly and it looked like tears could pour out any second. They stepped onto the branch with us and waited for the last two. I looked back to the other team, who still only had Geoff and Duncan there. Duncan suddenly looked back at me. He did a fancy little salute that I was hoping he didn't learn off the street as some gang symbol, and I giggled in response. He looked like he was about to say something when Geoff literally grabbed his head and turned it to face the front of him. I saw them glare at each other and silently argue while I just frowned.

LeShawna came by soon enough, just as Noah got there for the Killer Cavemen. LeShawna had caused the rope to droop a noticeable amount, but had still managed to get across. She mustered up momentum before thrusting the handlebars back along the rope. We then waited a few minutes for them to come back carrying Harold, but he never came, nor did Bridgette.

Chris appeared on the creepy shores underneath us on the branch.

"Get down here!" He screamed up. I could faintly see him cupping his hands around his mouth.

"But where's Bridgette?" Geoff asked sadly.

"And Harold?" I added.

"All will be explained when you GET DOWN! Geez, I could risk a lawsuit with you guys up there!" He yelled, and although that last part was more to himself, Courtney quietly answered him.

"Don't worry, Chris, you're already getting one." She muttered darkly as we all hopped down off the tree. We saw the rope that wasn't ours come down slightly along with the group of males.

"I don't see my Bridgey bear down here." Geoff grumbled.

"That's because she's been kidnapped! Harold too." He added, looking to our team. We didn't really freak out or anything, we were more confused. Geoff on the other hand, oh, he was freaking out.

"What are you talking about man? Aw, man, where is she?" He screamed, walking in a circle and looking aimlessly from treetop to treetop.

"Chill man, that's your final part of today's challenge." We all stood silent as we listened to the host. "Your team member has been kidnapped and somewhere here on Boney Island. Whichever team makes it here first with their found teammate wins today's challenge."

"What about the first challenge? Who won?" Noah asked.

"Well, no one was _really_ looking, so who knows?" Chris said.

"Ugh, do we really have to find that dweeb?" Heather scoffed.

"No kidding." Courtney added.

"You do if you want to win." LeShawna said to the both of them.

"Go!" Chris screamed. The three remaining members of the Killer Cavemen took off in separate directions as we did the same. I was lurking around the ominous grounds of the fog-ridden island when I heard conversation. I hid behind a tree and spotted the three boys walking by.

"Bridgey! Bridgey, can you hear me?" Geoff was calling as he looked around.

"'Ay, Malibu! Come out here and I'll give you a granola bar or-or a carrot, or whatever else you vegan guys eat!" Duncan yelled. Noah said nothing but appeared lost in thought. He then stopped walking, causing the two larger boys who were walking behind him to stop as well.

"Am I the only dude left on this team who isn't strung up on some girl?" He asked out of the blue. Geoff whistled innocently while Duncan spat, then folded his arms over his chest.

"I am _not _strung." He said. Geoff and Noah lost it laughing.

"Oh-Dude...Dude, that's!" Geoff got out.

"What?" Duncan asked irately.

"Dude..." Noah trailed off while looking him square in the eye, "your foot popped!" He yelled, causing Geoff and Noah to go into even more fits of laughter. Even I giggled myself, despite not even knowing what they were talking about.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: My foot DID NOT pop! *pauses, then raises a fist* I'm going to pound somebody if that made the cut.**

**End Confessional**

Suddenly, I heard faint moans and groans coming from somewhere near. The guys must've heard it, too, as they stopped mocking Duncan and started scanning the thick forests with their eyes. Suddenly, Geoff pushed Noah and Duncan aside and ran to a nearby bush. He emerged with a sickly-looking, barely-conscious Bridgette in his arms bridal style.

"Let's go!" Duncan yelled, and they all ran for the shores of the island. I don't know why, but I followed them from a distance. As I was running, I saw Heather, and she was dragging Harold by one skinny arm while the rest of him was dragging on the floor.

"They've got Bridge already. Go!" I whisper-yelled to her. She nodded and picked up the pace, still dragging the nerd behind her. I watched the whole thing after that. Harold had woken up right when the they were neck-and neck. He looked dreamily at Heather and muttered:

"Boobies." It was easy to tell he wasn't fully awake yet. But not ten seconds later, he woke up fully, but misunderstood the situation, and began flailing his arms about, releasing Heather's grasp she had on him. They were now both on the ground, watching as the Killer Cavemen safely carried Bridgette over to Chris and Chef.

"Killer Cavemen win!" He yelled. The three well ones cheered, while I sighed heavily. The rest of our team darted out of the woods then. They had all apparently watched the scene as well. Cody, Sierra, Courtney, LeShawna, and even Heather glared at Harold, who was still on the ground, and still confused.

"Squids. Looks like you guys are the losers today. See you at the ceremony!" Chris called.

It was nighttime back on the island, and our team was sitting in front of the crackling fire and Chris, fresh from casting our votes. Heather and I still voted for Courtney.

"So Screaming Squids, your first _real_ campfire ceremony. How does it feel?" He asked. He was practically rubbing it in our faces that we lost! Oh, that jerk!

"Crappy. Now, just give me my marshmallow!" Heather demanded, almost standing up.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." He said, picking up a fluffy white marshmallow and tossing it to Heather. "LeShawna." He said tossing her one, which she immediately popped in her mouth. "Sierra and Cody." He tossed each of them one. Sierra caught both of them squealed, and then force fed Cody's to him. "Um...awkward. Gwen!" He yelled. I smiled as I grabbed the marshmallow in one of my pale hands before eating it. We were down to the final two: Harold and Courtney. "And the final marshmallow goes to..." He trailed off. The suspense was killing me myself. Who was it going to be? "Courtney!" He screamed, tossing her the final marshmallow. Heather and I sighed in defeat while Harold scoffed.

"Gosh, Chris, you must've read those wrong. My team knows better than to eliminate me and my mad skills." He said, looking at us hopefully. Out of the corner of my eye I could see LeShawna shaking her head.

"Harold man, you got four votes out of six possible ones against you." Chris said. He sighed and got up from his log as he sadly trudged over to the dock. LeShawna kissed his cheek quickly, causing him to grin and smile sheepishly. Our team watched from a distance as Bridgette, who was feeling way better by now, quickly hugged him. Geoff did some weird guy handshake with him after that. Harold turned around to us, ready to make a speech until Duncan picked the kid up and tossed him onto the back of the boat. He laughed at the fallen teen as the boat slowly drifted away. The Killer Cavemen came to join us by Chris.

"Okay, well...go away!" Chris yelled. We dispersed and started to walk to our cabins, although I hadn't moved. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Want to go for a walk or something?" Duncan offered. I smiled at him and was about to accept the offer when I saw Geoff sling his arm around Duncan's neck, holding him in a light headlock.

"Love to, man, thanks for the offer!" Geoff exclaimed. Duncan was not amused.

"I wasn't asking you." Duncan said threateningly.

"Later." Geoff nodded to me as he walked away with Duncan.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: Just so we're clear, Geoff: Duncan is _my_ boyfriend.**

**End Confessional**

I walked to my cabin alone and did all my usual stuff like all the other girls were doing, aside from Courtney and Heather, who decided to continue their argument from this morning. After a while of their yelling I had tuned everything out. Everything, that is, but:

"'Night, Pasty."

***Just so you guys know DJ is NOT eliminated. Truthfully, I had gotten halfway through the chapter when I realized I had completely forgotten about him. But anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and I'm really anxious to hear what you liked, disliked, what you want to see more/less of, etc.! So, please review!***


	11. Episode 9: Food Fight!

***Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter, and hopefully I remembered to include EVERYONE this time. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and review at the end! :D***

The bullhorn actually awoke me this time. Thankful that I hadn't been awoken by an argument, I hopped off the top bunk and proceeded to dress. While putting my clothes on, I realized that neither Heather or Courtney was on the laptop. Instead Sierra was typing on it, probably posting a _real_ Tweeder update for once. We all walked out to the clearing and was greeted by a smiling DJ.

"Hey Deej." I greeted happily.

"Feeling better, man?" Duncan asked him. DJ nodded.

"Yeah. I called Mama yesterday, and she said her spice was safe." He replied. I decided I just didn't want to know and to just give my attention to Chris.

"The first part of today's challenge begins here." Chris began, "Each team will be sent into the mess hall kitchen to try and snag some food without getting mauled by the big hungry bear we put in there." He explained with a smile. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help but look back at the mess hall. There was a loud growl, and then the sound of dishes breaking. I swallowed hard.

"Are you serious?" I yelled.

"That thing could _kill _us!" Heather pointed out.

"And this surprises you because..." Duncan trailed off.

"Even if the bear _did_ kill you, I couldn't be held liable." Chris informed us.

**Confessional**

**Chris: Contracts! *laughs***

**End Confessional**

"Now Go!" He said. The two teams scampered off in separate directions, us towards the confessional, the Cavemen towards the mess hall.

"Alright, we need a plan of attack!" Courtney said fiercely.

"Why? We've got more people on our side!" LeShawna pointed out.

"Yeah, but we don't have the experienced thief!" Heather whisper-yelled.

"That's right," I agreed, "Duncan's experienced at this type of stuff."

"Well, what do you think he has planned?" Cody asked me.

"How should I know? Like I said, I'm no criminal." I whispered.

"Oh, come on, Gwen, you guys practically read each other's minds...like me and Cody!" Sierra said, again trying to kiss Cody. I ignored them, and instead thought hard about what I we should do.

"Well, I'd send the smallest one in first, because the bear might not notice them right away." I explained. Without a word, we all turned and stared at Cody.

"What?" He asked.

Twenty minutes later, we were all sitting on the ceiling of the mess hall. I was tying a piece of the rope we had scavenged from yesterday around Cody's torso while LeShawna and Courtney worked on putting a hole in the ceiling.

"Um are you sure about this, Gwen?" Cody asked.

"Yeah."

"Just snoop around the kitchen and grab as much food as you can." Heather commanded him. He nodded and we prepared to lower him down into the hole we had finally finished.

"Hey, be careful with him!" Sierra yelled harshly.

"Quiet, Sierra. You wouldn't want to upset the bear in there, would you?" Courtney whispered as she pointed down into the hole. Sierra gasped in horror and pretended to zip her mouth shut. By now, I had started to lower Cody down into the hole, and was dropping the rope about six inches each time. Sierra was sitting next to me on the roof and cringing every time I let some of the rope go. Eventually, I could see Cody's sneakers touch the floor. We watched him as he quietly tiptoed around the kitchen, occasionally grabbing a food or two. We suddenly heard the bear growl and saw it's paw swipe at something. Noah appeared, screaming at his two armfuls of food.

"Get me up, Get me up!" Cody screamed frantically while tugging on the rope.

"Don't drop something, boy!" LeShawna yelled down to him. I began to pull him up as slowly as I let him down, but Sierra yanked the rope from my hand and pulled him up faster than the speed of light, probably losing a few cans of food in the process. But, Cody was safe.

"Cody!" Sierra screeched, throwing her arms over the boy. As bad as it sounds, the rest of us were more focused on what food items her bought as we hopped off the top of the building. We walked to Chris in the distance at the same time that the other team was. With the Killer Cavemen was their food, of course, and a horrible-looking Noah. He basically looked like Ezekiel did when we found him as Jack The Ripper, although Noah wasn't exactly green.

"Looks like you had a fun time with the bear." Chris said laughingly.

"Aw man, we should've sent DJ in there. His curse would've knocked that bear out in seconds!" Duncan explained. DJ shook his head.

"Uh-uh. No way man could I have tried to hurt that poor little creature." DJ declined.

"Count up your food!" Chris called as he walked away. We dropped all of the food items we had in our arms onto the grass.

"Ugh, I really hope we don't have to eat this now." Heather said, looking disgustedly at the food.

"If the food looked like this when Chef cooked it, I might actually eat it." I said. Duncan must've heard me, because he started laughing. I turned to look at him.

"Haha, no kidding, sweetheart! If this food still looked like it did now-"

"Oh, I know, dude!" Geoff interrupted, causing Duncan to glare disapprovingly at him.

"Whatever, _honey_." Duncan said derisively before turning back to his team. I sighed heavily and looked back to my team as well.

**Confessional**

**Geoff: Look, Dude. I don't have a problem with Duncan. I don't have a problem with his girl. What I do have a problem with is him being focused on her instead of on the game!**

**End Confessional**

Chris walked over to us.

"Screaming Squids, what is your grand total?" He asked us loudly. Courtney was just about done with counting when she turned to Chris.

"Forty-seven items." She said with her eyes closed and her mouth upturned in a sweet smile. The other team just started cheering.

"Oh yeah, man! Fifty!" Duncan announced proudly.

"What? That's impossible. Let me count..." Courtney said as she barged over to their circle. Duncan nudged her away lightly.

"I don't think so, sister!" He said. They glared at each other for a moment.

"Fine! Be expecting another call from my lawyers." Courtney muttered before twirling around dramatically and strutting back over to us.

"Well then I guess you guys win this!" Chris announced to our rivals. He stepped aside to reveal a long, rectangular...table? The Cavemen looked just as confused as we did.

"What are we supposed to use a _table_ for?" Bridgette asked, obviously unimpressed at their reward.

"Trust me, it's an advantage you'll value in the next challenge." Chris said with a wink.

"Which would be what, a food fight?" Noah asked with a laugh. Chris put an index finger on his nose.

"Precisely, my friend." He said right to Noah's face.

"What?" Every single one of us asked at the same time.

"Follow me." Chris ordered. "Oh, and bring your stuff with you." He said. We slowly but surely picked up all of our food and followed Chris to the mess hall. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Geoff and Duncan picking up either side of the table. They were arguing silently, as usual, but this time, I picked up on some of it.

"Dude, she's a distraction!" Geoff whisper-yelled to Duncan as he looked behind him to make sure he could take a step.

"You didn't say that about Courtney first season!" Duncan defended himself.

"Yeah, well, Courtney was on the same team as us, dude!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Come on, Gwen!" Heather called to me. She was already standing at the door of the room. I sped over there with all of the food I had in my hand. Soon enough, Duncan and Geoff had arrived with their reward, rounding out the teams.

"Okay, so the second part of your challenge is indeed an all-out food fight!" Chris announced. We all cheered. What can we say, food fights are _fun_ at this age. "But there are a couple rules." Chris continued, which is when we all groaned.

"But food fights aren't supposed to have rules." Bridgette corrected Chris.

"Yeah." I agreed. Chris ignored us and instead continued talking.

"Each team gets one side of the room. Screaming Squids, you guys get the side nearest to the door. You guys can _only_ use the food that your team stole. You can, however, use the tables you eat at as shields, because in this food fight, you do _not _want to get hit."

"Why not?" Bridgette interrupted.

"Because whichever team gets hit the most are the losers for today." Chris said. "You've got five minutes to fight. GO!" He screamed. We ran right in the door and pushed our table onto its side. They, however, had _two_ tables to block incoming attacks.

"Alright, we throw on my signal." Heather whispered. She peeked out the side of our table for a moment until we heard something go flying through the air.

"Fire!" She yelled at us. I picked up a can of chopped tomatoes, cracked it open, and chucked it across the room. Right after that all of everything broke loose. There was pounding on the other side of our table every few seconds as we just picked up and threw. I myself wasn't getting pummeled by food, I had the occasional piece of spaghetti in my hair or mustard stain on my skin, but Sierra was taking a three-course beating. Apparently someone on the other team threw a hamburger patty that landed right on Cody's face, making Fanzilla furious. She was senselessly throwing pretzels and cans of soup all over the place.

"Sierra!" Heather whined, "Stop!"

"Why should I when they...hurt...my...Cody!" She screamed through gritted teeth, tossing something across the room after just about every anger-ridden word. Suddenly, we saw a pair of khaki pants make its way into the room.

"And...time!" Chris called. The air was suddenly clear of random food soaring through it. "Alright, let's see you little freak-shows!" Chris said. We all knew it was his way of telling us to come out from behind our tables, and so we did just that. Chris inspected each of us from both teams before coming to a conclusion. "Well, today, the winners _would_ be the Screaming Squids, but Sierra's a big enough mess for every one of us combined, plus the unpaid interns. Killer Cavemen win!" He announced. "See you guys at elimination tonight." Chris said, pointing to us as he walked out the door. His raven-haired head popped back through the doorframe a second later, though. "But shower first. _Please._"

"Get out of here!" Heather growled at him. Chris put his arms up defensively before walking away. We all filed out of the mess hall and headed back to our cabins for some clean-up. I didn't shower, considering I didn't get that disgusting. Not to mention Courtney takes about two hours in there. Instead once I was cleaned up, I walked outside to get some air free of the aerosol hairspray that's one day going to kill us all. Once outside, I noticed all of the guys were out there already as well. Noah was perched under a tree and putting band-aids on his arms while an opened book lay next to him on the grass. Geoff and DJ had found a football that actually had air in it I guess, as they were throwing it back and forth to each other. Duncan was leaning on the rickety wall of his cabin, mindlessly flicking his lighter on and off. I walked over to him.

"Hey!" He said rather quietly.

"Hey." I greeted, sitting down next to him. I sat on the wooded dock Indian-style and rested my head on his shoulder. I yawned. "Who knew a food fight could take so much out of you?" I asked.

"I'm betting waking up at four in the morning doesn't help very much." Duncan offered.

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically. I don't remember much after that, as I had slowly drifted off to sleep. I was woken up, though, by footsteps loudly making their way up the wooden cabin steps. I was so tired that I didn't even open my eyes.

"Hey dude, want to toss the football with us?" Geoff.

"Uh...don't really think I can get up right now." Duncan said, probably pointing to me.

"Oh, that's cool, see?" Geoff asked. I felt a hand in front of my face, and it snapping. "Hey Gwen, uh, Dudette? Wake up!" Geoff said. I growled internally and opened my eyes.

"It was him." Duncan said almost disappointedly. I sighed and lifted my head up to look at Geoff.

"Campfire ceremony calls." He said motioning to the stairs. I got up and walked down them. I could hear Duncan and Geoff fighting, but I wasn't going to get into it. I walked over to cast my vote and realized I was the first one there, so I went in, casted my vote for Courtney, of course, and waited for the rest of my team. And waited. And waited.

They hadn't arrived until at least a half an hour later. I rolled my eyes. I'm going to kill Party Boy for cutting into my sleep time.

"Courtney?" Heather whispered in my ear. I nodded and we grinned at each other evilly before walking to the campfire, where everyone else was already seated. I immediately noticed there was no tray of marshmallows.

"This...isn't real." I said simply.

"Exactly!" Chris said pointing to me. We all groaned.

"Well what did those Cavepeople win?" LeShawna asked irritably.

"An actual breakfast tomorrow." We all groaned again but Chris ignored us like the narcissistic jerk he is. "Alright, now, go!" He screamed. I got up off of my log and trudged back to my cabin with others while we did the usual routine of putting our pajamas on. I was slowly drifting off to sleep for the second time today when I heard the rustle outside my window, and a whisper seep through the crack:

"'Night, Pasty."

***So? Liked it? Disliked it? Why? Suspicions, maybe? I'd love to hear it all considering I don't even know what my twisted mind is going to come up with next! Seriously, I feel like Chris sometimes when I'm writing this. PLEASE REVIEW!***


	12. Episode 10: The Sandcastle Cliff Dive

***Alright guys, here's the next chapter! This one was really fun to write, and so I hope it's really fun for you guys to read. Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone, I hope to see tons more after this chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying my other stories as well. One you might enjoy is a little mini-project I'm working called The Other Side And The Truth, I think you guys might really like that one as well, so please check it out! :D***

The blaring siren of the bullhorn jolted me out of bed almost literally. I was hanging by my hands on the side of the bed, the rest of my body dangling over LeShawna's bunk. I hopped off quickly and proceeded to dress. While doing so, I noticed that Courtney was on her bottom bunk across from mine again, doing the thing that Heather mentioned to me. She was leaned all the way against the wall, and was obviously on her PDA. But she still felt the need to hide it. Okay, I'm officially with Heather, there's something going on there, I just don't know what.

We all walked out to the usual spot where Chris and all the remaining guys were standing.

"Cowabunga competitors!" Chris greeted us. "Today's challenge is bringin' us back to Wawanakwa Beach!" He announced, looking eagerly at our faces for some sign that we really gave a cupcake about the challenge, which wasn't coming any time soon.

"So do we get our swimsuits or what?" I asked rather blandly.

"We won't be needing them until round two of today's challenge." Chris answered me.

"Why don't we focus on round one first?" Courtney suggested.

"Fine." Chris sneered. I swear, sometimes that guy is a five-year-old. He silently led us down to the "beautiful" shores of the beach. Us, though, were _still_ unimpressed. "So, we're pulling an old-fashioned sandcastle building contest!" Chris announced.

"Isn't that so two seasons ago?" Heather asked the question as if we were talking about a pair of shoes or a sweater.

"Well, I'd say this time it's a little different. This time, the castles can only be made out of sand...and shells, I guess. Whatever floats your loser boat." He said with a shrug. "Go!" He then announced with a drop of both of his hands. We all ran a bit before skidding into the sand. A cloud of dusty, dirty, air upturned from the ground and engulfed my lungs for a moment, causing me to start hacking furiously.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: ...And _that's_ why I hate the beach.**

**End Confessional**

"Ugh!" Heather growled, "We should've kept geek-boy longer! He's the one that built our last one!"

"Yeah, and it got pummeled by seagulls! Come on, guys, we can build a better one this time!" LeShawna motivated us.

"With me as the leader, of course." Courtney cut in.

"Uh, Girl? I think we all know LeShawna's our leader." LeShawna said confidently.

"Um hello? If anyone's leading us on this, it should be me!" Heather called. I laughed, bringing attention upon myself from the arguing trio. The looks they gave me demanded me to explain myself.

"I nominate anyone but Courtney." I said simply. Heather and LeShawna smiled at me, although Heather's was sort of hidden, I could see the thankfulness seeping through. Sierra's hand that wasn't clenched around Cody's arm then shot up.

"I nominate Cody!" She sang, now lifting up her and Cody's nearly conjoined arms.

"Any objections?" Heather asked. LeShawna and Courtney huffed snobbishly and folded their arms over their chests. "Fine then. Cody's our team leader." Heather announced as she took one of the plastic buckets that Chris had so generously stuck in the sand for us and plopped it on top of Cody's head to signify his leader status.

"So, what do we do first?" I asked.

"Well, we need some water." Cody said. I picked a plastic bucket out of the sand and got on the job. I noticed the other team had sent Duncan and Geoff to fetch some water as well. As I was dipping my bucket into the shallow water, I waved slightly to Duncan. He did his little salute, and I giggled a bit. Then, he lost his balance as he turned on his heel, courtesy of a certain blonde party boy "accidentally" sticking his leg out. Duncan landed in the water flat on his back. I put my bucket down by my team before lifting him out of the water.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little nervously.

"I'll live, it's party boy who just might not." He mumbled. He got up and shook his droopy mohawk out a bit before going back to work. I decided to do the same thing and returned to my team. Under the instruction of Cody, the girls were putting the dry sand on top of the clumpy wet sand. I kneeled down in the mushy sand and did the same thing absentmindedly, as I was eavesdropping on the Killer Cavemen.

"No, put the sand on your left!" Noah yelled. I could just barely see him pointing to something DJ was molding. "No, Geoff, I meant your _other _left. The one that's not your right!" Noah screamed the last sentence more irritatedly than he had the others. I probably would to if I had his IQ and had to work with those guys.

**Confessional**

**Noah: I didn't know that someone could be that stupid.**

**Geoff: Don't look at me, man! The dude expects me to know, like, geometry and crap!**

**Noah: *From outside Geoff's confessional* Kill me.**

**End Confessional**

"Okay, everybody, just a few more seashells at the top, and I think we're finished!" Cody said excitedly. I admired our sandcastle from afar as Courtney lightly stuck the finishing touches into the sandcastle. We all stood up and stood on either side of the masterpiece. I have to admit, Cody did good. There were tiers and flags and beautiful seashell decorations all about. Chris finally got his lazy self back onto the beach.

"And...time!" He called, clicking a few buttons on the side of his watch. He walked over to our creation first and took a minute to inspect the craftsmanship. "Nice." He said with an approving nod. We all silently cheered.

"All thanks to me, of course." Courtney said with her eyes closed and a smug smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I think you mean thanks to _Cody_." I corrected her. Cody's teal eyes suddenly lit up.

"Thanks, Gwen!" He exclaimed. I saw him inching closer to me, arching his arms like he was ready to hug. I stuck my arm out, and smacked him in the face with my palm. "Oh!" He cried. I smiled satisfactorily as he rubbed his chin.

"This isn't a sandcastle!" Chris exclaimed out of nowhere. We all looked over to see that the Cavemen hadn't really made a sandcastle; It was more like a really high lump of sand.

"Well, we tried and that's all that matters, right guys?" Bridgette asked optimistically.

"Sorry, Bridge, but not when we lose." DJ said as politely as one could when contradicting another person. Bridgette smiled weakly, but still fakely up at him.

"Well, I think it's pretty needless to say that the Screaming Squids won this round, but what the hay? Screaming Squids win!" Chris announced. We all cheered. "You will receive your reward after you guys go put your swimsuits on, so go!" He shooed us away. All of the girls retreated to our cabin and put our swimsuits on. I couldn't help but notice how quickly Courtney had put hers on. She was halfway out the door when I was just getting started! I finished getting dressed quickly and grabbed my towel before walking out the door. Something was going down now. I saw her immediately upon arriving outside. She was standing in between the boy's and girl's cabin with Geoff. She was showing him something on her PDA.

"I don't know, man." Geoff said just loud enough that I could hear him clearly.

"Be a man, Geoff! Don't you want your team back on track?" Courtney hissed. I'm surprised the whole camp didn't hear that.

"'Course I do, but this, dude-" Geoff was saying.

"All _you_ need to do is-" I couldn't hear what Courtney said after that, as the door to my cabin creaked open nearby. I could tell by the red wedges that it was Heather, along with Bridgette, LeShawna, and Sierra.

"Come on, girl." LeShawna urged me. I hesitantly stood up from my spot and walked with them back to the beach. I stayed back in the crowd a bit and grabbed Heather's arm.

"I think Courtney's planning something with Geoff." I whispered.

"Why would she want to align with an idiot like Geoff?" Was Heather's replying question.

"I don't know, but Geoff wants his team back on track, whatever that means." I explained quietly.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Heather ordered me. I nodded and the conversation stopped there for now, for we had arrived back at the beach. Chris looked at us awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, the next challenge is kind of starting up there..." Chris said, pointing to the big cliff he was apparently in love with this season. All of us groaned and began to make the trek up the hill. I was surprised; we had reached the top relatively fast.

"Don't tell me we're doing another cliff-diving challenge." Heather scoffed.

"Well...not exactly." He said.

"So, we _are _doing a cliff-diving challenge, but there's something else to it." Noah declared in a flat, bored tone of voice.

"Exactly. Teams will take turns sending as many members down into the water that can stomach it. Only people that land within the ring of water can compete in round two. So Squids, since you won the last challenge, you guys are up first."

"But we won! Shouldn't we get to choose when we go?" Courtney asked.

"What, do your lawyers run the show now?" Chris asked irately.

"They're working on it." Courtney sneered.

**Confessional**

**Heather: Something tells me that wasn't just sarcasm.**

**Courtney: That wasn't just sarcasm. *presses buttons on PDA***

**End Confessional**

"Just go!" Chris screamed.

"Alright, here goes LeShawna..." LeShawna said. She walked all the way to the edge of the cliff and turned around backwards. Then, she plugged her nose and shut her eyes tightly before stiffly dropping her body off the edge. I didn't want to look, nor did I need to. LeShawna's screams released all her horror for her until a splash was heard. It was only then that I peeked over the edge of the cliff. LeShawna was waving to us from inside the circle.

"Woohoo!" I screamed down to her. She waved wildly for one more moment before swimming away for the next person to go. Heather stepped up to the edge next. She was shaking noticeably.

"Um-um, Chris? Can we jump with other people on this?" She asked. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Whatever you want, dude." Chris said rather uninterested in Heather's fright.

"Really?" Sierra asked. Then, before anyone could do anything else, Sierra grabbed Cody, and sped right off the cliff. What a maniac! When we looked down, I'm pretty sure we were all gaping. There Sierra was, a tiny purple mass waving to us from within the circle. Cody was nowhere to be found...until one looked in the treetops, that is. All you could see were his pale legs and tan swim trunks protruding from the top of a bright green oak tree. Sierra was already on retrieving duty though.

"Okay...Heather, you're up!" Chris said. Before I could do anything, Heather grabbed my pale arm and yanked me over to her.

"I'm going with Gwen." She said.

"Um, sure, I guess." I said. I didn't have a problem with it, after all, trust is going to keep this alliances together, right? And I think I'm actually starting to _like_ Heather...did I really just say that? We looked at each other and took deep breaths.

"You've got this, Gwen! And Heather too...I guess..." Duncan called. I didn't acknowledge him at the moment, Heather's death-grip on my right hand was kind of preventing it. Okay, if we didn't do this now, we never would...

"Now!" I called. We hopped through the air at the same time. I kept my eyes shut during the speedy descent. It wasn't as fun as zip-lining from island to island but it was just as invigorating. Heather was screaming her head off until we hit the water with a large splash. I stayed under for a moment, soaking in the salt water. Heather and I emerged at the same time both taking heavy breaths.

"Yes!" We exclaimed, high fiving each other perfectly. We had made it in the ring.

**Confessional**

**Heather: That was strictly a victory high-five, and I didn't pick Gwen to go with me because I wanted to go with her exactly, She was just closest.**

**End Confessional**

We reached shore with the rest of our team and watched as Courtney, our final member, completed the jump. It looked like she was tripped, as she flew over the edge of the cliff head-first, eventually landing right in front of mine and Heather's feet. We couldn't help but giggle at her. What? She wasn't hurt, just sandy.

"You'll pay for that!" She promised Heather and I. We just continued laughing at her.

We then watched the other team make their jumps. Duncan went totally calmly, but just barely made it in the ring, same with Bridgette. Geoff freaked in mid-air and almost didn't land in the water, let alone the circle. DJ was screaming the whole time, and unfortunately ended up with the same landing arrangements as Cody, who was safe for now. Noah was last, and he screamed for his life for sure. But hey, he made it. Chris had just walked down to us to explain the second part of the challenge when Noah started screaming from the water.

"Shark!" He screamed frantically. "Shark!" He screamed. I saw a shiny silver fin emerge not too far from Noah's retreating back and made a run for it myself. We were all in a group feet away from the shore when Noah scrambled up to us.

"Wow, that really puts a damper on the second part of the challenge, huh?" Chris asked.

"No, duh!" Duncan yelled. It was only then I noticed he was behind me, holding me.

"Alright then. What, three four Squids made it and three Cavemen made it...so Squids win!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes!" Heather hissed.

"What do we win?" Courtney asked, still brushing dirt off her gray bikini.

"Um..." Chris said, digging through his pockets until he pulled out a computer mouse with a retractable cord. "Here!" He exclaimed.

"A mouse?" Sierra asked.

"Yes. A stylish laptop accessory." He presented it to us.

"Whatever." Courtney said, snatching the mouse from Chris.

After that, I just stayed in the cabin. After all, I had a lot to think about: Duncan and Geoff, Courtney and Geoff, Courtney and Her Lawyers, _Courtney_! I hadn't even gone through half of these things in my head when it was dark out and everyone was heading to bed! I did the same thing, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I heard it, and then it came:

"'Night, Pasty."

***How am I doing guys? Is everything believable on a Chris level? Am I giving you enough DRAMA? PLEASE REVIEW!***


	13. Episode 11: Sweet Surprises

***Hey, so I got this chapter finished and figured I should post it right away. The challenge is inspired by a Glee FanFic I read, but the author's name escapes me at this moment. I'll post it when I look at it again, anyways, enjoy!***

The bullhorn blared, jerking me out of my peaceful rest. With a silent groan, I descended down the makeshift ladder and proceeded to put my clothes on. much like the rest of the females were doing. Son enough, we were out the door and waiting at the designated clearing.

"Hey, what's up?" Chris greeted us. Heather scoffed.

"You sound like Geoff." She said with an unimpressed eye-roll. Chris looked angrily at the raven-haired beauty for a moment until he noticed everyone was present, which is when he began to explain our challenge for today.

"So, my interns are in trouble because they forgot to order the pastries from my caterer!" He said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"What's this have to do with us?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I figured that since my interns are idiots, and I'm in need of pastries, you guys could do that for your challenge today." Chris explained.

"You want us to call your caterer?" LeShawna asked with a raised brow.

"Um, I think he wants us to bake for him." Bridgette answered LeShawna.

"Exactly!" Each team will be baking me a _delectable_ array of sweet treats and presenting them to be later today. Whichever team's sweets don't make me gag wins. Any questions?" Chris explained. Sounds easy enough. I'd never admit it, but I'm a good baker. I practically raised my brother. Do you know how much unhealthy crap twelve-year-old boys eat?

"I have a question!" Courtney called out. "How do you expect us to work in the same area as _them_?" Courtney asked sourly, pointing a finger at the small force known as the Killer Cavemen.

"Right, I almost forgot. We brought in the kitchen tent from the film lot. The Killer Cavemen should be satisfied with that. Oh, and also, would it kill you to make a little presentation for my food? It'll get you more points. Alright, then...go!" Chris exclaimed. Our team made way to the kitchen while the Cavemen retreated to the white tent a good distance away. We grouped together in the eating section.

"Okay, so who can bake here?" Heather asked. I sheepishly raised my hand while Courtney proudly raised hers.

"I can bake. I made a ribeye steak that was considered to be four stars by a world-renowned French critic." She said proudly.

"Um, sorry to burst your uptight bubble, but that's cooking. There's a difference." I informed her.

"Fine then, Gwen's baking." Heather said.

"I-I'll help her!" Cody volunteered, again trying to hug me. I pushed him away and into Sierra.

"I'd rather work alone." I explained to a groaning Cody.

"Fine then, the rest of us need to split up to find junk that might actually make this place look nice." Heather said in a whisper. We broke away from the huddle in silent agreement and I retreated to the kitchen to do my job. Once entering the kitchen, I started looking around for pots and pans and measuring cups and anything that was well...edible. I got a pleasant surprise when it came to the last category. There was almost an over-abundance of baking supplies. I knew that Chris and Chef were holding out on us, but they were going to get it for this.

I set out the pans and mixing bowls I had found and began making cookies like I've done a dozen times before. It was perfect for me, too, with the setting the way it was. An empty and peaceful kitchen, with no one else in sight. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the occasional company, but I'm a natural born loner. I preferred the quiet and loneliness. Soon, I had shelled out a whole tray of my great-grandmother's cinnamon chocolate chip cookies. As they were browning in the oven, I started on the cake I was going to do. It was another recipe I knew well, devil's food cake. It's my favorite flavor, as well as the first thing I ever learned how to bake. One thing was different about this recipe, though. You had to have every measurement of everything perfect and to the tee. No exceptions.

As carefully as I could, I poured two cups of sugar into one measuring cup, three cups of chocolate chips into the other, and used the other two measuring cups I had left for the four pints of cocoa and two tablespoons of baking soda. I was greasing the pan when I felt someone walk into the room. I didn't look up, though. I was way too immersed in trying to get every corner and crevice of the bent old cake pan I had to work with.

"What are you so concentrated on?" Asked a voice that I knew all too well. He had his chin rested on my left shoulder.

"Duncan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your team?" I questioned him.

"I don't cook, I don't decorate, and I don't like Geoff. That disqualifies me to do anything over there." He explained, still not moving his face. I didn't respond to him for a while, and instead worked on preparing this pan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pick up two shiny white eggs that I had placed there on the counter and start juggling them. I tried to tell him to stop, but it was too late. He dropped the two eggs and they cracked on the wooden counter, splattering the thick yellow liquid all across the front of my corset, inside the cake pan, and..._inside my perfectly measured ingredients_! Duncan was laughing. I, on the other hand was unamused.

"Duncan!" I whined. He stopped laughing, but kept that annoying smirk on his face.

"What, you were going to mix all this crud together anyway." He said, motioning with his hands to the ruined ingredients.

"Yeah, but you can't just mix them all at once, or the cake will stick to the inside of the-" I stopped there because now he was actually messing around with the ingredients. He had his finger in the brown cocoa, lightly coating the finger in a light shade of brown. I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing?" I asked quickly. He stuck a few more of his fingers in the uncooked cocoa before flinging the brown powder at me, further messing up the kitchen and my clothing. Without thinking, I grabbed the item nearest to me, which happened to be a stick of butter, and tossed it at him. It grazed the shoulder of his black T-Shirt, but only because he leaned back in an attempt to dodge it.

"Oh, so we're fighting back now, are we?" He asked laughingly. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Yes!" I giggled.

"Alright, fine then." He said, scouring the countertop until he came across a tiny container of chocolate sauce that I would coat the cookies in when they were finished. He lifted it over his head in a throwing position.

"You wouldn't." I said seriously.

"Try me, Pasty." He challenge me.

"I need that for the cookies. Put it down." I commanded. I guess what was supposed to be a harsh command isn't as affective when you can't stop laughing. He smirked at me and threw the tiny bowl directly at me, landing right on my stomach. I stared agape at it as the glass bowl laid upside down in front of my combat boots.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: I'm going to kill him.**

**End Confessional**

I picked up a can of whipped cream I really had no use for, leaned over to him on one foot, popping the other up in the air, and nearly emptied the can on top of his head, engulfing his bright green mohawk in a cloud of white. This is the point in time where Duncan becomes amused. Right then, it became an all-out war. Baking soda was lingering in the air, only being shot down by a squirt of chocolate sauce or a soaring handful of chocolate chips. I was squirting whipped cream wildly when Duncan backed me up against the stove. I laughed at his cocoa powder covered face while he was probably laughing at whatever my face looked like now. My can of whipped cream finally ran empty and I grabbed the only thing nearest to me, an egg, and cracked it over his head in a last-stitch effort to succeed.

"I win!" Duncan declared victoriously. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"No you didn't!" I said in a sort of high-pitched voice.

"The way I see it, there's no way I _didn't_ win." He explained.

"Really? I can't wait to hear this one." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I have you cornered." He said playfully, pulling me into a kiss. It was funny, his lips tasted like chocolate. I heard the door to the mess hall creak open, which is when I realized Duncan wasn't supposed to be here. I pulled away from him.

"Go!" I whisper-yelled to him, practically pushing him out the side door.

"Gwen, did you finish-what the heck?" Sierra asked confusedly. I couldn't help but laugh at my teammate's confused faces. I smiled and threw my powdery white hands up in a shrug.

"Just baking!" I said laughingly.

"Well hurry it up! Chris is judging at sundown! Oh, and bring the stuff outside when you're done, we brought the table out there." Heather demanded.

"Outside? Who came up that idea?" I asked.

"DJ. Now, just finish this up!" Courtney yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay." I said, throwing my hands up defensively. They all left the room and let me continue my baking with a smile.

Lucky for Duncan, I had enough ingredients and enough time to finish everything else. In fact, the sun was just setting when the cake was done. I brought all the items out to our table that my teammates did a good job spicing up. There was a clean white tablecloth across the table, and a pretty flower arrangement at the corner set in a vase that I'm pretty sure was a cup that they found lying around. They had made presentation stands for all of my confectionaries, and they were rather unstable, but held them up for now. The other team's table was psychedelic. They had probably used berries or something to stain their table cloth random variations of red, pink, and purple. There was a sunflower mounted at each corner of the table as well. DJ was leaning over a plate of lumpy, beige cookies with a jar of Mama's Spice that Bridgette smacked away from him.

**Confessional**

**DJ: Bridgette should've let me bake, I have Mama's touch!**

**Bridgette: I would've let DJ bake, but I doubt he's able to make vegan friendly bran cookies.**

**End Confessional**

Chris appeared and walked up to our table first.

"Nice table. Let's se if these pastries are any better." He said, picking up one of my cookies then swallowing it whole. "Mmm, not bad. Let's see if the Cavemen did any better." He told us as he pranced over to the other table. "Far-out table, dudes." He complimented them, carelessly throwing a cookie in his mouth. He started gagging seconds later. "What...is this?" He asked. Bridgette's smile didn't falter, but the look in her eyes registered as horror.

"They're organic bran cookies." She said, cringing a bit every time Chris coughed. Chef finally brought him water. He drank about half of the bottle before turning to us.

"I think it's pretty obvious The Screaming Squids take this one." Chris said, wiping his mouth with his forearm.

"YES!" Every single one of us exclaimed at the some time.

"I told you to let me bake!" DJ complained to Bridgette, who simply stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"But!" Chris interjected, "The Killer Cavemen get the reward...s!" He announced! My jaw dropped to the floor.

"How is that fair?" I yelled.

"Yeah, all we got was a stupid mouse last time!" Heather added.

"It's fair because I say it's fair." Chris said simply. We couldn't really argue with that no matter how much we wanted to.

"What did we win?" Duncan asked.

"Why don't we all head to the dock and find out?" Chris offered. We all started walking with him in the early darkness that was slightly chilly. While walking, I thought about it and realized that while the rest of us all protested the losing team winning the reward, Courtney didn't. I pushed it to the back of my mind for now and just enjoyed the short walk. We stopped dead at the start of the wooden planks of the dock. "Killer Cavemen, please welcome...your reward!" Chris announced. You could hardly see anything in the new-found darkness, but then a tall, dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"_Alejandro_?" Every single one of us collectively exclaimed. Sure enough, the Latin teen was standing there, smiling wickedly.

**Confessional**

**Geoff: Um...what?**

**Duncan: Seriously?**

**Gwen: I wasn't expecting that.**

**Courtney: I told Chris to expect another wrongful termination lawsuit.**

**End Confessional**

"Greetings, fellow competitors." He said politely.

"What is he doing here?" Heather asked irately. Then, she put two and two together and looked straight at Courtney. "You did this! With your lawyers!" Heather accused.

"My lawyer has advised me not comment on that at this time." Courtney replied.

"As has mine. Please, I am a changed person now." Alejandro pleaded with us. Well, there really is no reason to doubt him I guess.

"Whatever. Are you going to send us off now or what?" Duncan asked.

"Go." Chris said simply. As I trudged back to my cabin, I couldn't help but notice Courtney still at the dock, conversing with both Alejandro and Geoff. I didn't like it, but I wasn't sure what they were working on yet, so I figured I'd let it linger in my mind overnight. As I was laying in bed, I heard the leaves rustle, and then my two favorite pop through that put all the suspicions in my mind at rest:

"'Night, Pasty."

***Ooh, A twist! Excited to see what comes next? Then...please review so I know what you want to see come next...or what you don't want to see. Your choice really. But thanks for reviewing, I seriously appreciate it!***


	14. Episode 12: Capture The Culprit

***Hey guys, next chapter. There's some Spanish in here, so you can correct me if I failed at it. But other than that, thank you so much for all of your reviews, and please read the author's note at the end of this, okay?***

I woke up the next morning, but not to a bullhorn. To birds, singing their songs outside my window. I hopped out of bed and got dressed to see that the girl's cabin was full of smiley females.

"No challenge today?" I asked excitedly as I put my blue lipstick on.

"Not until tonight. Oh, which reminds me! I have got a meeting with Alejandro." Courtney muttered, making her way towards the door. The mention of the returnee's name caused Heather to flinch for a moment as she continued brushing her slowly growing back hair. I walked over to her quickly.

"Does it bug you that she's all over him now?" I whispered to her.

"Nope." She answered simply.

"But-" I began. Her slamming her brush down on the rickety vanity shut me up.

"I had to choose between Alejandro and the million." She said, staring up at me intently. "You know what I chose." She said simply. Wanting to escape the intensity of the situation, I picked up a random book that was lying on what used to be Lindsay's bottom bunk and walked out the door. Only then did I look down at the heavy book and saw I had picked up a history textbook. I flipped it open anyway, reading the name card on the inside cover. There was a couple names from years past on it, scrawled on there with the handwriting of a five-year-old, but the bottom one, the current owner's, stuck out. It was written in bright pink ink, and took up most of the page.

"Lindsay." I sighed, reading the loopy cursive. It was the history book that I was using in my school this year, and it wouldn't kill me to read a bit and do a couple chapter reviews I guess. I grabbed the pen that I usually used for my diary entries and sat down on the spot, leaning my back on the wooden banister.

I sat there for...well, I'm not sure how long, but I was fifteen pages into underlining things when I picked up on a conversation going on behind the cabins. I peeked my head back there and saw that it was the terrible threesome: Geoff, Courtney, and Alejandro.

"But you have to do it, man!" Geoff pleaded to a stiff Alejandro.

"Yeah. I won't be trusted, and you have the most charm out of the three of us." Courtney tried to persuade him into doing the mystery task by using his own tactic of flattery.

"I-I don't know! It isn't very honorable." Alejandro stammered.

"Dude, did I mention he kissed Heather?" Geoff asked. I froze. Okay, so they were either talking about Trent or Duncan in this case. I willing to bet the million that I hopefully win this season that they were talking about Duncan. Alejandro's face gaped at the duo before him in shock.

"Saw it with my own eyes. It was almost as bad as watching him kiss Gothie." Courtney shuddered. Yeah, I'm going to let that slide for now.

Alejandro's face didn't move.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: Oh that's it, I will have my revenge on that tirón! *Looks around stall* Hm, usually when I say something like that, Owen snaps his underwear over his head and sings "Take Me Out To The Ballgame."**

**End Confessional**

"I'll help you two-fold." Alejandro said evilly, shaking Geoff's hand. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"What's up?" A voice asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin for a second, but regained my composure when I found that just the person I needed to see was greeting me. Without thinking, I pulled his arm until his face was down to my level. "What, are we making out in secret now or something?" He whispered.

"What? No! This is serious!" I whisper-yelled back to him. He smirked for a moment, but noticed the seriousness in my face and listened. "You need to watch out for Alejandro. He knows you kissed Heather that one time and he's-he's ugh!" I growled at him. He was chuckling heartily as he sat down next to me, leaning against the banister in the same way I was. He threw an arm around me and pulled me close to listen to him.

"I've known to watch out for that eel since the moment he stepped off that bus last season." He informed me. I frowned as a way of giving him a fair warning and continued underlining things in my history book. I had made it halfway through another page until Duncan disrupted me again. He was doing the same thing he always doing, trying to peek over my shoulder.

"Duncan, it's an American history book, see?" I said, slightly lifting the textbook up. He snatched it up out of my hands.

"So wait...you take _American_ history?" He asked, examining the thick cover. I snatched it back from him before answering.

"Yes!" I said in an irritated tone of voice. "Sometimes your just as bad as _Cody_." I said disgustedly.

"Hey! I heard that!" Cody called from somewhere I couldn't quite place. I heard him cry out once more and then scream: "Ah! Not the face, Sierra!" I didn't want to know.

"Oh, so now Pip squeak's a better kisser than I am, too?" Duncan asked mock-offensively. I laughed, shut the book in my lap, and sunk deeper into the arm he had around my shoulder.

"You smell like street." I said, a laugh playing on my words. That was one thing about Duncan that had mesmerized me. He could take a shower, he could wash his clothes, he could scrub himself raw, yet him and his clothes would still smell like that mixture of grime, seriously watered-down whiskey, and expensive cologne. Like, like an alley in New York City.

"And you smell like blue raspberry." He countered. I sniffed my arm to test his accusation.

"No, I don't." I said, smelling my arm one more time. He laughed.

"Well, I don't think I smell like street, but I complain when you tell me I do." He countered. I sighed in a playful defeat.

"Fine. I guess we can just agree to disagree..." I trailed off getting lost in the yellow sky.

"Fine." He agreed on our agreement to disagree. **(A/N: Brain hurt?)**

I sat there in silence for a while, staring at the yellow sky and cottony clouds until a bold shade of pink streaked the sky, assaulting the yellow. It really was a beautiful sight, and if I wasn't so comfortable in Duncan's arms, I would probably be sketching it right now. My uninterrupted gaze was shattered by a high-pitched throat clearing at the bottom of our stairs.

"I believe this cabin is for _girls _only." Courtney said, but not to me, to her ex.

"I'm not technically in the cabin, so off my case, Princess." Duncan said, using his old pet name for her just to tick her off. It worked, as she balled her hands into fists and bent them on her hips.

"Are you _trying_ to receive another call from my lawyers?" Courtney asked him.

"Why not? They've already got me on speed dial!" Duncan said with a raised voice. A fight would have broken out right then and there had it not been for the intervening of...Heather?

"Aren't you supposed to be sucking face with Alejandro?" Heather asked, stepping out of our cabin. Courtney's face wrinkled up in a way that perfectly mirrored Heather.

"Aren't you supposed to be pretending like you don't care that he thinks I'm a better kisser?" Courtney shot back. The rage on Heather's face deepened.

"At least I'm better than the pineapple!" Heather screamed. Then, I was sure a fight was going to break out, but Chris came around for some reason.

"Okay, okay, save it for the challenge, which starts in ten minutes at the clearing." Chris explained with a raised index finger. We all took a few deep breaths before slowly getting up to walk. Duncan held me close as we walked all the way to the clearing. Courtney and Heather arrived with us, while most of the other competitors had already arrived.

"Uh, you can let go now." I said to Duncan. He still wouldn't let me go.

"Not until I get a kiss." He said winking. I laughed before kissing him on the lips for a moment.

"Okay, now let me go!" I said, fakely acting angry. He laughed and walked over to his team, where he immediately started bickering with an annoyed-looking Geoff. I turned my attention to Chris, but not before noticing Alejandro smiling wickedly at me.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: So maybe I won't take my anger out on Duncan just yet. Yes I'll watch him squirm for a while. And I know just how to do that. *laughs***

**End Confessional**

"So tonight I thought we'd play a good old fashioned game of capture the _two_ flags!" Chris announced, revealing his hands. Each of his tanned hands had a set of two handkerchiefs, which I'm guessing are going to be our "flags." The ones he tossed to LeShawna were white, while the ones the Killer Cavemen received were both red. "Each team has twenty minutes to hide their flags somewhere on their side of the clearing. Then, you have twenty minutes to try and infiltrate the other team's area and steal their flag. If you get tagged somewhere in the process before you capture an opponent's flag, you're out. Whichever team has more of their flags at the end of twenty minutes _won't_ be sending someone down the Dock Of Shame tonight. Questions? Good. Ten minutes starts...now!" Chris screamed. Our team encircled ourselves within a tight huddle.

"Okay, so we should hide the flags up high so that they're harder to reach." Courtney said.

"We haven't been listening to you this entire game! What makes you think we're starting now, girl?" LeShawna asked. She tossed the two flags in her hand to the hand that Sierra didn't have Cody clutched in.

"Why don't you two hide the flags?" She asked them. Sierra squealed while Cody groaned. Nonetheless, Cody went along with the bubbly short-haired girl.

"Okay, the rest of us need to set up a plan for guarding and stealing." Heather said as we closed up the huddle once more.

"Agreed." I whispered.

"I'll guard with my martial arts!" Courtney volunteered.

"I'll still with the distractions." LeShawna said. I think you know very well what the "distractions" she was referring to are.

"I'm fast, I'll steal, too." Heather said quickly.

"Fine then, I'll guard with Sierra and Cody." I said. Just then, Sierra sped back with tons of force, Cody screaming as usual.

"We're back!" She sang.

"And...time!" Chris called. Perfect timing.

"Did you hide it somewhere it won't be seen in the dark?" I asked.

"Yup, I think so." Sierra said excitedly.

"Good, now get in positions. And remember, your guys need to find a red flag." I informed LeShawna and Heather. LeShawna smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks." Heather said. We all gaped at her. Did Heather really just thank _me_ for something? She quickly realized her misstep and shook her head while muttering: "I mean-uh...whatev!"

"Okay, it's dark out now, campers!" Chris said in a spooky voice "Beware of flag stealers!" As far as we were concerned, that meant go. The new night had suddenly quieted, not even a cricket's chirp of a cicada's hiss could be heard. I felt like I was in a war movie. **(A/N: Anybody remember the challenge from the war movie? Haha :P)**

My eyes and ears were as alert as they had ever been. Thank goodness my eyesight is magnificent in the dark, or I wouldn't have noticed a blonde ponytail bobbing up and down across the bushes. I quickly pointed to the ponytail.

"Sierra! Get her!" I screamed. The girl tried to flee, but Sierra was too quick, though, and Bridgette was tagged.

"Crap!" She exclaimed as she picked herself up off the grass.

"Sorry, Bridge!" I yelled over to her. I faintly saw a sheepish smile on her face.

"I't okay, Gwen! It's all in good fun!" She yelled back, making me giggle. I loved how Bridgette was so chill that she could talk about potentially losing the million dollars as "all in good fun." I watched Bridgette trudge over to Chris and Chef's towering forms and stand there patiently for the next seventeen minutes we had left.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette: I'm actually glad to be out of that challenge. I _don't_ like land sports.**

**Gwen: Something tells me Bridgette was actually glad to be out of the challenge.**

**End Confessional**

Suddenly, I heard shouting coming from the far left corner. A figure was speeding through the woods very quickly.

"Get him! He's got the flags!" Courtney screeched as she tried to keep up. But alas, he was too quick on his feet for her.

He crossed back to what we presume is his team's own line.

"How many of the flags did he get?" Cody asked.

"all of them!" Courtney screamed furiously. Chris interjected with a laugh.

"Seriously? Epic fail, Squids, epic fail. Alejandro's outrunning wins it for the Cavemen!" Chris said, holding up Alejandro's arm as he panted for a while. Heather and LeShawna heard the announcement and dashed back from their posts.

"How did this happen?" Heather demanded. Let me tell you, if looks could kill, we'd all be twice over.

"I-I don't know! I never saw him coming!" Courtney responded.

"But what you do see coming is elimination! Cast your votes!" Chris said. We groaned and shuffled over to the confessional. I was about to fling open the door when Alejandro stepped in front of me.

"Ladies," he began, then looked to Cody, "And gentlemen. Allow me to write for you." Alejandro said, bowing gracefully. I looked at him apprehensively and then looked bak at Heather, who mouthed a very distinct...nothing, because Courtney pushed her aside to walk up to Alejandro.

"Of course you may." Courtney said, placing her tan hand in Alejandro's larger tanned one. He kissed it and they walked into the confessional stall, shutting the door behind her.

"Are we really going to let him do this?" I whispered to Heather. She looked really annoyed and growled.

"Now we have to to keep Courtney from getting suspicious." She said. I rolled my eyes and went along with it. Courtney emerged a minute later, humming joyously on her way to the campfire ceremony. LeShawna was up next. She was hesitant at first but eventually broke and agreed.

"Fine, Candy Apple, but if I find out you jacked these votes up, I'll jack _you_ up, know what I'm sayin'?" She asked before shutting the door. She emerged in less than a minute, then joined Courtney at the campfire. I decided to go up next. I walked in without a fuss. Shutting the door was where it got hard for me with my claustrophobia.

"Just-just put Courtney down." I said with my eyes shut, and breath heavy.

"Sure thing." He then placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "I assure you, mamasita, I am a changed man. I will not disclose your vote to anyone." He said. His warm breath was making the already hot air in this cramped space unbearable. I wordlessly kicked the front door open and stumbled out, leaning against the side of the unstable outhouse.

"If Gwen's doing it then so am I!" Cody yelled, trying to impress me. Does that boy not understand the futility of that yet? He was in and out soon enough, and so was Sierra. Heather was the only one left, and she confidently strutted in the door. Not even one minute later, she was out.

At the campfire ceremony, the anticipation was killing me, watching Chris flip through all the hand-written votes.

"Very interesting." He said simply before tossing the white pages into the nearby fire. I watched them smolder. "Cody." Chris said, tossing a marshmallow to the boy. "Sierra." She of course squealed and force-fed Cody both of theirs. "LeShawna." He said simply as he tossed her one. "Heather." She caught hers with one hand before satisfactorily scarfing it down. It was only then that I noticed I was in the final two. It was me and Courtney. A bad feeling started to settle in my stomach, and I looked at Courtney next to me to realize that the same had happened to her. It was more of a reflex than anything when you're in the bottom two in this game. "And the final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

My heart stopped dead.

"COURTNEY!" He screamed.

"WHAT?" Heather and I screamed at the same time. Heather pranced up to Chris and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You better be joking about this McLean!" Heather yelled through gritted teeth. I, on the other hand, was frozen. I was just _eliminated._ Nothing was making sense to me. I couldn't hear anything until a gentle touch on my shoulder from behind brought me back to reality.

"Come on, girl." LeShawna said solemnly. I slowly got up, surprised that my legs weren't jelly. We walked with linked arms to the beginning of the dock, where the outlined figures of the eager Killer Cavemen waited to say their goodbye's to the next loser. _Me._ LeShawna spun me around and hugged me tightly for a moment, while I weakly squeezed back. "Shine on, baby." She said with a half-hearted smile. Cody cried out and clung to my legs tightly, probably soaking my combat boots with his tears. I pried him off gently.

"Cody, I think there's enough tears for now." I said. he nodded and Sierra pulled him away, offering me a slight wave as they disappeared into the moonlight. I was awaiting a goodbye from Heather, but she was still screaming at Chris. Courtney smiled evilly at me and flashed her middle finger. I turned and walked to the dock where I could finally be seen.

"Gwen?" Bridgette asked in disbelief.

"What?" Duncan asked, peeking himself out from behind Geoff. "Man, this sucks!" He yelled in a sort of high-pitched voice. I would of laughed if it were...any other time. Bridgette held me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything, but gave her a knowing look. She smiled at me and tugged at Geoff's arm to say something.

"Oh, uh...sorry it had to be this way. Oh well." He said almost nervously. Whatever way he said it, it definitely wasn't sincere. DJ and I did our handshake and he gave me a plastic baggie made of home-made cookies from his Mama.

"I want you to have it." He said sheepishly. I smiled appreciatively at him and tucked the bag safely away in my pocket and was going to say bye to Al, but he was nowhere in sight. I walked over to Duncan. He was looking at the swishing water over the dock. I grabbed his motionless hand for a moment, and smiled at him before preparing to step onto the boat. Before I could, he grabbed me, and held my head to his chest. I turned my head to look back at the camp.

"I'll miss you, babe." Duncan whispered in my ear. I finally pulled away from him and gave him one last eager kiss for now.

"Me too." I said. Then, Heather came running onto the dock with Chris.

"Chris! Can I ride with her?" Heather asked.

"Whatever." He shrugged. I smiled at her and we both stepped onto the back of the boat.

"Hey, Gwen!" Duncan called. I looked to him and he tossed me a soft, black hunk of cloth.

"Keep it, alright?" He asked. I nodded and waved to everyone as the boat started to fade away. I blew a kiss to Duncan and watched him catch it and keep it in his pocket. Then, they were all blurs, and soon after that Camp Wawanakwa was gone. I sat on the plastic bench next to Heather. She began to pat my back as I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek.

"Something's up, and I'm _going_ to figure it out." She whispered into my ear. I nodded and sighed down at what I had now realized was a black sweatshirt with the same skull design Duncan's T-Shirt has. I smiled at it just when we had reached the dock of the swanky resort. I prepared to walk off the boat when Heather grabbed my arm. "Gwen, wait, I..." Heather trailed off, She groaned in frustration and pulled me into a hug. Truth be told, it was the most comforting one I had received all night. We held each other for a while until realizing that we were holding each for a while. We released each other and latched pinkies for a moment. I saw droplets of water on Heather's hand. She was crying. We let go of each other's pinkies and I stepped onto the dock.

"Friends?" I asked, half-smiling.

"The best." She responded. I smiled as the boat floated away, carrying my best friend with it. I looked at what would be my new home until someone won this season and sighed. Pulling the sweatshirt over my head, I walked quickly into the building, not even acknowledging the throng of eliminated contestants that were staring at me. I walked right up those steps and into the room I already knew had been assigned as mine. I locked the door before throwing myself onto the bed and having a good, solid cry. I just wanted to for some reason. As I was sniffling and holding back more tears that threatened to pass through, I felt something in the one-piece front pocket of the sweatshirt, something that helped me sleep, for it was a note, written in the worst, and best handwriting I'd ever seen:

"'Night Pasty."

***This is NOT the end my friends, I can promise you that. There won't be any Aftermaths, since everything's supposed to be like first season, but I promise there'll be tons of Gwen. Please continue reading, and please REVIEW!***


	15. Episode 13: The Crazed Conspiracy

***Hi! Sorry I didn't update this weekend. I wish I had a good excuse, but truth be told, I was just lazy. xD Anyways, here's the next chapter. It has no confessionals, you'll see why later. Enjoy!***

When I awoke, pleasantly enough not to a bullhorn, it was still dark out. Ugh, I'm not sleeping! I turned my head to look at the clock on the nightstand. Great, it's one in the morning on the...fifteenth? Whoa! I wouldn't be freaking out so much, but when I went to sleep, I could've sworn that clock read eleven-fifteen on the thirteenth. I slept an entire day away! I guess that's what going to bed at eleven and waking up at four in the morning every day for two weeks does to you. I got up out of bed and for some reason brushed my hair.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself. Quickly, I stepped out of the door to my room and into the hallway full of rooms that held all of my fellow groggy losers. I walked silently down the hallway, hugging the black fleece sweatshirt I was wearing close to my body. While hugging it to me, I noticed something: it smelled like that grime, watered down whiskey, and expensive cologne that I thought smelled terrible, but at the same time was all I wanted to be near.

The end of the hall was a dead one. nothing there but a door. Hm, I've never seen this door before...I twisted the cold knob and the door opened smoothly, something that's very rare at Camp Wawanakwa. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. The room that awaited me was a real treat. It was a screening room of sorts, with a left wall full of TV's stacked from the ceiling to the desk that was holding all of them up. There was a lone light illuminating the room just enough so that you could see, yet no one on the other side of the door could see. I immediately sunk down into the comfy, black leather desk chair and examined the television screens before me. None of them were on, but there was a simple remote on the desk with all of the basic controls on it, nothing more, nothing less. I pressed the big green forward arrow and looked eagerly at the screens. Nothing...for a moment. Suddenly, the biggest television that was sitting at the bottom and ran the whole length of the desk lit up.

I watched the television intently upon realizing that this was probably all of the day's feed from camp.

It was early out, and there was a light fog swirling around the extinguished campfire where I had most recently embraced defeat for the fourth time. It was silent as someone walked over in the distance. Heather soon appeared through the fog, pajamas clinging to her body and eyes bloodshot. the ponytail in her beautiful hair was barely looping the matted hair together. She looked like a mess. Her eyes had that suspicious and cautious gleam in them as she walked confidently over to the pit where Chris stood at every ceremony. The next thing she did was kind of strange. She stuck her hands in the fire pit and started digging around through the ash.

"Ew, ew, ew!" She squeaked as she dug through it. A twisted smile curled her lips up when she pulled out a few sheets of paper that were severely burnt around the edges, but still partially intact. Heather fixed her ponytail before sitting down on one of the logs. She put the crispy papers right in front of her face and squinted real hard to examine them all at once. Her face then twisted into a mix of shock and anger as she stormed off with the sheets of paper.

"Wonder what she was looking at." I muttered to myself, truly captivated in the goings-on after my exit. The screen fuzzed for a moment and the next scene was breakfast in the mess hall. Something was different this time though. For one, Duncan was late. Okay, so maybe that's not so different, but Heather was standing by the door as if she was waiting for him. My suspicions were confirmed when he began to walk in, but Heather stopped him by pushing him back outside and ramming him up against the cabin door with enough force to make the wooded wall shake.

"Whoa, whoa, there Sweetheart, I'm taken." He said with an annoying smirk. Heather released the fistful of his shirt she had and rolled her eyes at him.

"As if." She scoffed.

"Okay then." Duncan responded, and was about to walk into the mess hall when Heather slammed him against the wall again. "This is getting old." Duncan said smoothly. She released him once more and groaned in frustration as she pulled the crumpled up papers out of his hands, practically shoving them in Duncan's face.

"Look at this!" She commanded him harshly.

"Alright, alright." he said, and smoothed his shirt down before grabbing the papers out of Heather's tense grasp. He examined in almost the same fashion Heather had examined them earlier in until coming to a conclusion from last night. "They're the votes from last night." He said, handing the browned and beaten scraps of paper back to the female.

"But that's just it! There's two votes for Courtney, and the rest are for Gwen!" Heather screamed. Ooh, the terrible threesome was bound to hear that.

"So? Gwen went home, I know!" Duncan yelled back to her. "It's kind of hard to forget." He said in the quieter voice I knew him to speak in when he was talking to me or someone he cared about.

"But that's just the thing!" Heather said. "Cody wouldn't vote for Gwen! Sierra maybe, LeShawna too I guess, and we both know Courtney would get rid of her in a second, but Cody? No way!" Heather explained to Duncan. While I watched Duncan register in his mind what Heather was trying to point out to him, I did the same. Did Heather think I was voted off unfairly.

"Well, how do I know _you _didn't betray her?" Duncan asked, getting in her face. The queen bee did nothing but gape at my boyfriend, a glint of genuine hurt evident in her charcoal gray eyes.

"I. Would. Never." Heather whispered in such a way that sent shivers down my spine, despite the fact I wasn't even there. I could tell by the way Duncan tensed up that he believed her, too.

"Well, then, what happened?" Duncan asked as if she would know.

"I'm not sure yet, but..." She stopped mid-sentence and stared off into space for a moment before all that was evident in her face and voice was rage, pure rage. "Alejandro..." She muttered, clenching her fists so tightly that she probably dug her nails into her palms.

"What about him?" Duncan asked. He was now leaning casually up against the wall of the building.

"Ugh! We let him write down our votes last night. Jerk must've not listened to us and put Gwen down instead of who everyone actually voted for!" She yelled through her gritted pearly whites.

"What do we do about it?" Duncan asked eagerly.

"Yes, what _are_ you going to do about it?" asked a new voice. The argumentative duo stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Alejandro, who was probably there half of the time. Heather sneered at him while Duncan lifted him up by his maroon shirt collar.

"I should beat you into the dirt." Duncan said threateningly.

"Yes, Duncan, why don't we do that?" Chris asked out of nowhere. He then ascended the short flight of rickety wooden steps with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? Did you hear what Alejandro did? Him, Courtney, and Geoff, too probably!" Heather said, pointing an accusatory finger at her former Latin flame, who was still lifted a few inches off the ground due do Duncan grabbing onto a fistful of his collar.

"Don't care." Chris responded simply.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath, and re-glued my eyes to the screen.

"I just want to see you guys...talk this out." Chris said, then tossed each of them old wooden sword props. "With those!" He announced. By now, the rest of the teens had poured out into the doorframe of the mess hall.

"But they're on the same team, Chris!" Heather yelled to the host.

"Again...don't care! There wasn't going to be a challenge anyways today." He shrugged simply.

"Well if it isn't for a challenge, then I am not doing it." Alejandro said as he placed the wooden sword gently on the side of the banister.

"Why? Afraid you'll lose, La Cucaracha?" Duncan asked, twirling the sword through the air like a pro. Hm, maybe he's part pirate...

"Trust me, my friend, if we were to sword fight, I would certainly defeat you." Alejandro said simply.

"Then let's give it a shot!" Duncan said, jabbing the air with the brown prop.

"Fine." Alejandro said simply. As fast as lightning, the sword was in his hand again, and he would have got Duncan right then and there in the chest if it wasn't for his lightning-fast reflexes. I watched intently, much like the other on lookers were doing, as the two boys went at it. They were at each other's throats for a while with those, jabbing and stabbing and poking each other to no end. It got the point where you couldn't even see who was who with the constantly rising, then constantly settling, then constantly rising again dust. That is, until, Duncan defeated Alejandro, with an awesome tag team from Heather.

Duncan stuck a red converse out, and Alejandro tripped over it, landing on the ground. Heather pounced on him swiftly.

"Stay down!" She yelled to him. The ragged breathing of the trio consumed the audio track, until Heather leaned in close to Alejandro's face.

"She...was...my...best...FRIEND!" She screamed at him, socking him right in the eye.

"Argh! Ay Dios Mio!" He said, rubbing the probably swollen eye he had. Heather got up, looking at him as if he were a piece of garbage.

"Don't mess with her." She finished dramatically, getting up from trapping him on the ground.

"Whoa." I whispered, That was...intense, to say the least. I'm actually glad to Heather as a friend now, I think.

"Our turn for revenge now, buddy." Duncan whispered threateningly, sticking his splintered wooden sword into the ground just mere inches away from Alejandro's perfect face. I noticed something then, as Duncan followed Heather. He was rubbing his arm as if he had hurt it, but that wasn't the weird thing. His black cuff that he always wears wasn't around his wrist. There was a cuff on his wrist, but this time, it was teal. My color. I smiled slightly at the television as it suddenly flickered, then went off, as well as the light on the desk. I decided at that point that I had spent enough wishing I was back at camp, and less time occupying my time with something productive. I changed that immediately and tiptoed out of the room straight back to my room, covered in a thicker blackness than it used to be, because the streetlights were out also.

Once getting in my room, I had come to the realization that the power went out, as my alarm clock was blinking. That kind of kills my want to do something productive. I threw myself on my bed, trying to use my sweatshirt as a blanket, but I just couldn't sleep. I was about to pull my note out when I heard the window open. I needn't open my eyes; it is the most common way interns get from room to room. But the window was opened wider than usual. The wind blowing in was whipping through my body. I heard rustling in trees, as well. Then, footsteps in my room. I was really confused after The footsteps made their way over to me. I felt the whispering coming from a familiar voice in my ears, but what was he doing here?

"'Night, Pasty."

***Ooh, has Duncan come to rescue Gwen? :O I...don't even know, but I will soon hopefully. Now, for a little bit of what I like to call "shameless self-promotion" :D There's a link to my YouTube on my page. I just made my first video, and I'd love to hear some thoughts on it, as well as this chapter, so please review!***


	16. Episode 14: Camp Commotion Part 1

***So guys, this chapter is super-short, I'll try to get the next one, which should be way longer up tomorrow. But, this chapter just explains some stuff, and I really hope you love it :) Also, guys, I love you. Seriously, you're all so amazing, and I couldn't ask for a better reading audience. Which leads me to telling you to go watch the epic xXSilentBloodRoseXx on DeviantART. Seriously, i need you to go watch her now. She's making an amazing comic based on this story, and it's really great. So thank you so much :)***

At first I didn't open my eyes. Man, I've got to be dreaming! But even if I was...I wanted to see him. I finally opened my eyes a bit, and sure enough, my favorite green-haired Punk was standing in my room.

"Duncan!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could. I jumped up from my bed and immediately threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him too in a warm, comforting embrace. It felt so good to be in his arms again. My bliss was drained from my body as I thought about something. Why on earth was he here? I pulled out of the hug and looked at him through the darkness. "Wait...what are you doing here?" I asked. For some reason, I was really hoping he didn't get eliminated.

"I came to bust you out, Sweetheart." He whispered to me, pulling my arm over to the window that gave him entrance to my room in the first place.

"What?" I asked him blankly.

"I came to get you out of here. You know, get you back in the competition!" He explained. It took me a moment to register what he had just said.

"You mean Chris is letting me back?" I asked excitedly. I couldn't help but grin widely at the thought of seeing Courtney's face when she saw me back on that dock.

"Well..." Duncan started, wiping the grin off my face entirely. "Not exactly. But c'mon, the votes were rigged! He _has_ to let you back." I hesitantly looked at him through the darkness.

"Duncan," I began, "I don't know if this is your best idea exactly..." I said in a nervous attempt to get the point across that this could very well get him and me eliminated again. His face scrunched up in annoyance.

"What're you talking about? Of course it's a good idea!" He whisper-yelled to me.

"I'm saying it could get you in major trouble!" I whisper-yelled back to him.

"Since when has that mattered before?" He countered.

"It didn't matter before because the trouble you got into wasn't enough to get you eliminated," I explained in a hush, "But this very well could be!" I explained. He looked thoughtful for a moment before the previous irritated look on his face was replaced with an even more irritated look on his face as rustling from the nearby window became apparent.

"What's taking you so long?" Heather demanded of Duncan as she gracefully stood tall on a skinny branch right by my window. Duncan brought Heather along? Wow.

"Didn't I ask you to wait in the loser boat? And what are you, a cat or something?" He asked her, probably referring to Heather getting to a branch by my window on the third floor of the resort.

"Yes, but I'm impatient!" Heather yelled back at Duncan from outside. She looked at me and smiled. Even if it was a tiny smile that I barely noticed, I still smiled back. In the middle of our friendship moment, Heather yanked my arm back out onto the tree. Now, it there was no question, I was going back to camp whether I wanted to or not, because Heather's word is law, and no way was I headed to jail. We jumped together down each of the branches until reaching the stone floor of the poolside area.

As we waited for Duncan to make his descent, I looked at Heather happily, and I saw her smiling back. We embraced each other in a hug that was surprisingly nice coming from Heather. I never thought that I would ever be friends with Heather, much less enjoy it. But here I am, eating my words. We embraced each other for another few minutes until a voice that I loved, but was arguably ticked at broke us up.

"Whoa, is the apocalypse coming?" Duncan asked jokingly. I watched Heather scoff and walk by him.

"Only if you don't let me drive this time." Heather said, swiping the keys right out of Duncan's pocket.

"Oh, forget that, sister! I'm driving." Duncan said angrily to my best friend.

"No way!" Heather exclaimed as the three of us boarded the boat of losers. "You drive like a crazed psycho on Red Bull!" Heather shot back. I looked at Duncan in an amused amazement.

"What? Juvie isn't exactly the ideal place to take driver's Ed." Duncan explained himself. By this time, our argument was long forgotten. That was something I adored about our relationship: We could fight about something and make each other _so_ angry, but we just...can't resist each other I suppose. Heather sneered at Duncan as she began to back the boat out of the resort's dock like a pro. While I sat there, watching Heather intently stare at the dark blue waters of the murky lake, and Duncan, who was lying on his back, watching the twinkling stars in the night sky, a feeling came over me. Satisfaction. I had everything in this moment: an amazing friend, and equally amazing boyfriend, and beautiful stars that I got the privilege of watching with them. I laid myself down on the bench, resting my head on Duncan's chest and staring up at the stars with him. My relief soon turned to sleepiness, as I became as tired as anything. I still couldn't help but have a feeling in the back of my mind that everything wasn't in fact perfect yet, but it didn't matter at the moment the second I heard those words that I will always cherish:

"'Night, Pasty."

***Like I said, short, But I PROMISE I will get the next significantly longer chapter up A.S.A.P. In the meantime, review this one maybe? Please? :D***


	17. Episode 15: Camp Commotion Part 2

***Hey! I am SO sorry that I didn't update this sooner, but I'm so lazy! Ugh! Anyways, remember that comic I told you about? Yeah, it got updated a ton, so don't forget to check that out! Also, 101 reviews? Really? There's no way I deserve that much love for this!***

I awoke on the boat's bench alone. I sat up straight and looked around. The boat was once again docked back on Camp Wawanakwa. Duncan and Heather were off in the distance, definitely arguing over something until Heather strode over to me, the sun that was just rising casting a bright glow on her supermodel-esque frame.

"Come on." She said softly to me, offering her hand. I used her wrist to pull myself up off of the boat and back onto the dock where just a few days ago I was sent home. We started walking towards the clearing that we would go to every day in the mornings. We were coming up onto it when Heather called out to Chris, who was explaining the challenge to everyone else, Duncan included. He was keeping a steady gaze on Alejandro.

"Chris!" Heather called, using her irritated voice.

"What?" Chris whined in return. I swear, he sounds like a five-year-old when he does that.

"I brought something back for you." Heather said triumphantly.

"Uh, I think you mean _we_!" Duncan corrected the girl. He was promptly ignored.

"Well, what is it?" Sierra asked.

"And what do you mean by 'back?'" Courtney asked with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Is is Gwen?" Cody asked eagerly. I was watching this whole show from behind a tree Heather had hid me behind.

"Hm. For once you're actually right, dweeb. Gwen! Get over here!" She called to me. I took a deep breath, plastered on my best fake smile (because, let's face it, I was happy to see them, but I wasn't happy to see _all_ of them!), and stepped out from behind the tree trunk, revealing myself to the others.

"Gwen!" Bridgette gasped. He wiggled out of Geoff's grasp and ran over to hug me. I wrapped my arms around the surfer girl as well, but kept my eyes open to gauge other people's reactions. Courtney's face was priceless. Her mouth was basically dropped down to the floor in pure shock, and her pupils had shrunk to the size of circular thumb tacks. Alejandro's basically mirrored hers, so I suppose I had hit a double-whammy in that department. Cody and Sierra were "EEEEE" ing like Katie and Sadie at a Khaki Barn sale, LeShawna was smiling sweetly at me, DJ was giving me two thumbs up and a smile, Noah was unfazed as usual, and the duo that made my return possible were smiling triumphantly at their win. Geoff's expression was harder to read. He looked nervous, sad, and guilty all at the same time. Maybe I'd feel bad for him if he wasn't the one that cased this in the first place. Chris hollered over the commotion.

"Stop!" He screamed. We all fell silent to listen to the host's words. "What makes you two think I'm going to let Scary Girl back into the game anyways?" He asked Duncan and Heather. The two of them smirked at the question as Heather handed him a pile of tattered papers.

"These would be all of the votes that Alejandro switched to get Gwen to go instead of who was actually supposed to go." Heather explained as Chris inspected each and every burnt and browned sheet of paper.

"Hm. Interesting." He muttered before looking back up at us. "So really, these pages are so beat up that I can't read a word, but I think having Gwen back would give us more ratings." He said. I stood with the other teens with baited breath and watched nothing but Chris' mouth as he spoke. "So I'll let her back in."

"YES!" Everyone but the threesome cheered.

"Now shut up so I can explain the challenge!" Chris snapped at us. We hushed immediately and I stood with my team again while Chris started to explain.

"Today's challenge is going to take us to a happy place." Chris stated.

"So, what, we're going a million miles away from you?" Noah asked while laughing amusedly at his own joke. Stifled giggles and squeaky whispers filled the air from me and my fellow competitors.

"No." Chris said with an irritated look on his face. I meant the mountains!" He exclaimed. Our faces fell.

"The only people that the mountains are a happy place for is well...no one!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Well then you better become no one fast, because the first challenge is a race up to the mountains." He explained, motioning with his hands to the mountains all the way out in the woods of the island. "On these!" He finished as two interns walked out with leashes, each of them tied up to a huge, gigantic bear. One of them snapped its jaw and full set of huge, pointy teeth at us, and we all fled to tho behind the red boathouse. I peeked out with the rest of my team.

"Uh, do you think this is really a good idea, Chris?" Sierra asked, pointing the bear.

"Hey, where'd those two interns go?" Duncan asked. We all looked over to the bears again and noticed that the two interns that were standing there just a minute ago were now absent.

"Of course it's safe." Chris assured us cheerily. "Go!" he screamed. Hesitantly, we walked out of hiding and towards the deadly duo.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette: This shouldn't be hard. After the incident with Bruno, I've got killer skills when it comes to bears.**

**LeShawna: What is this host trying to pull? LeShawna don't do near-death experiences. Uh-uh.**

**End Confessional**

Still in a tight group, all of the members of my team started to quietly make our way towards the beast. Once we had gotten within a foot of the thing, it roared and lunged for us, but since it was tied to a tree, it didn't reach us, but still!

"Okay..." Courtney said nervously, "I think we need a different approach." She said with her wide eyes glued to the big brown bear.

"Any ideas?" I asked my teammates. Courtney's onyx eyes suddenly lit up.

"Me!" She screamed, raising her hand in the air. "Cody, get me some duct tape. NOW!" She yelled after Cody didn't move right away. The nerdy by stumbled over his feet at the brunette's harsh words, but once he found his footing had taken off. Ugh, it was so annoying! I didn't want to listen to Courtney, knowing what she did and all, but I'd rather do that then get eaten by a bear. Cody returned swiftly with a big roll of silver duct tape clutched in his grasp. Courtney took it from him and pulled us all into a huddle. "Okay, so someone should tackle the bear and wrap this around his mouth." Courtney explained.

"Like a muzzle?" I asked her. She nodded. It was odd, though. The nod wasn't sarcastic or competitive, it was just a nod. I pushed my thoughts away for now and instead focused on who should be sent to do the deed.

"Who are we gonna send?" LeShawna asked the circle. No one volunteered outright until Heather grabbed a hold of Cody and pushed in the direction of the snarling bear.

"Sierra! Look!" Heather screamed to the violet haired female with a fake distress to further elaborate the illusion. Sierra gasped, stole the duct tape from Courtney and sprinted over to the tree nearest the bear. She climbed up it faster than a monkey could ever do and looked at the bear ferociously. I was scared for the boy that the bear was sniffing.

"Get you hands off him!" Sierra yelled, and with one leap off the branch, was securely latched onto the varmint, despite it's harsh shaking. While she was wrapping the silver tape around the mouth and nose of the bear, I took a peek at the Killer Cavemen's progress. They had untied the rope from the tree trunk and it was now being held by DJ, I'm guessing he refused to actually try to help the animal, what with his curse and all.

Noah, Geoff, Alejandro, and Duncan were all calmly seated on the creature's back while Bridgette sweet-talked the animal.  
"Who's a good bear? Oh you are, you are! Good boy!" Bridgette said in a stupid baby-like voice. The bear then grinned at the blonde as he willingly let her hop onto its back. "Let Go, Deej and hop on!" She ordered the big fellow. He released the thick rope and jumped onto the bear's back all in a matter of seconds. The bear began stomping wildly in the direction of the mountains. I snapped my head back to Sierra, who had secured the bear's mouth using the _entire_ roll of duct tape. Without a second thought I hopped on behind Sierra, and a now safe Cody was soon to follow. He tried to wrap his arms around my waist, but one dirty look put him in his place. The other three girls hopped on as well, Heather snapping the rope as she got on. Within seconds we were off, running through the forest. I shut my eyes when the impact of the wind on them became irritating, but I still relished the feeling of freedom as the wind shot through my hair and invigorated my sentences. It's official, I need to get into horseback riding.

I felt us run up an incline, a high one. I shut my eyes tighter as I felt our traction begin to fail, but our trust bear pulled through for us and brought us to the top of the mountain...last.

"We lost?" Heather asked in angry shock.

"It appears so, doesn't it, Sweetheart?" Duncan asked his now former partner in crime derisively. Now that they're not working together, they're back to despising each other again. I liked it. It was weird when they were semi-cooperative with one another, so I was glad to have it this way.

"See guys?" Bridgette cut in, "I knew we could win this!" Bridgette said with her eyes shut. She was also smiling from ear to ear with one fist in the air.

"I'm just glad I didn't do anything to the little guy." DJ said with a relieved sigh. Chris then strode over to our teams with his sunglasses and a smile.

Your next challenge is going to be to get your bear from this mountain to that one." Chris explained, pointing to a mountaintop of this height about a quarter of a mile away.

"Alright!" LeShawna exclaimed, mounting the bear again. "Giddy up, Sugar!" LeShawna said to the bear.

"...using those." Chris finished, Sure enough, running from this side of the mountain to the other were two thin and skinny wooden planks. This wasn't going to end well, I just knew it. "And sine the Killer Cavemen the first part of the challenge, you guys receive full use of my helicopter for this part of the competish." Exclamations of:

"Cool!", "Sweet!", and "Alright!" lingered through the air and were only rivaled by our sad sighs.

"So...Have fun!" Chris yelled, tossing the keys over to one of the members of their team. Our team looked on in disappointment as Duncan, Noah, and Alejandro boarded the chopper. Heather then groaned frustratingly.

"Who needs that stupid helicopter. Let's move it!" Heather commanded us. She started yanking on the rope around the bear's neck, and it actually started to pull the brown-haired beast across the board. We all walked at a steady, slow pace along with it until we heard the helicopter above us start to make odd noises. You could see the three boys in the front window, and they were freaked. Duncan had the wheel, and, of course, was driving like a psychopath.

"Left, Amigo, left!" Alejandro could be heard screaming.

"Your _other_ left!" Noah yelled as the helicopter jerked from side to side. We had by now almost reached the finish line. The aircraft then suddenly sped up and flew not even an inch above all of our heads until crashing into the side of the mountain. Everyone gasped. I held my breath, mostly concerned over the safety of my boyfriend. There was assorted volumes of coughing coming from the rubble as three soot-covered heads popped out of the wreckage. I pulled the one with the green hair out and pulled him close to me, just happy he was safe.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Babe." He said laughingly. I giggled and pulled away from the guy just as Chris came stomping over, fuming mad.

"YOU DESTROYED MY HELI!" He screamed the loudest he's ever screamed in our presence. He looked sadly at his steaming wreckage, which Chef was now extinguishing.

"Sorry, Chris, we didn't mean to-" Alejandro began.

"Get out!" Chris screamed.

"But we aren't in anything." I pointed out.

"Yeah, and what about the winner?" Courtney called to the angry man.

"GO. AWAY!" He screamed. None of us wanted to see steam pour out of his ears at the moment, so we all retreated back to camp.

Later, I was sitting on the porch when the evil trio came trudging out of the forest. They were mad at each other.

"Forget this, Dude!" Geoff was screaming at Al.

"But what about all our plans?" Alejandro asked the other two, who were walking away from him in the directions of their cabins. Courtney turned and looked at the desperate Latin.

"Look, Alejandro, I like you...but it's over for now. We need to give it up or start over." Courtney said with genuine sympathy. None of them spoke as they took off in certain directions. Courtney came right up to me. "Gwen?" She asked me unsurely. She was speaking softly and almost lovingly.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Look, I think you pretty much that I helped Alejandro and Geoff get rid of you the first time around, but I'm really sorry. You're back now, though, so it's good. Truce?" She asked, holding a hand out for me to shake. Her little speech took away my ability to function.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: Did I miss the other signs of the apocalypse or something?**

**Courtney: Okay, so it wasn't a _total_ lie. I'm out one alliance now, so Gwen's my only hope of getting rid of Heather! I need her!**

**End Confessional**

I was seriously contemplating taking her outstretched hand when a loud call came over the campsite.

"Bed. NOW!" Chris growled. Man, he was mad. I looked up almost apologetically at Courtney before walking into the cabin. I thought about her as I did my usual before bed routine. She _must_ have some sort of angle, but I don't know what. It was torturing my mind, not allowing me to sleep until those famous words tickled my ears pink:

"'Night, Pasty."

***Hm...juicy! What's going to happen next? What's Courtney's angle? Am I ever to get you all to review? Who knows? But if you do review...;)***


	18. Episode 16: Chris' Revenge

***Hey, Guys, so this is going to be a really long author's note. First of all, I'M NOT DEAD! Woo! Sorry I didn't update this in forever, but I was so busy last week! I had a whole bunch of junk to do for my Honors English class, then I was inducted into the National Junior Honor Society on Thursday, and I had practice every day before that for an hour after school, I had to go to my Grandma's Friday, I helped my friends give out candy on Halloween, you get it. Really sorry I couldn't update sooner, but here this is! Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. I really don't deserve that much love for this silly little story, but seriouslt, thank you! :) Enjoy!* **

Oh, Bullhorn, why must you torment me? I rubbed my throbbing head before hopping down and looking for my clothes somewhere on the floor with all of the other's clothes and various beauty supplies. After most of the challenges we were really tired; thus, we didn't care what happened to our things at night. I was scanning the ground with my eyes a pair of gray espadrilles suddenly appeared at my feet. They contained the perfectly tanned feet of Courtney, who was smiling nicely at me while she had one outstretched hand out, and it had all of my clothes neatly folded up in it.

"Here, Gwen. I found these this morning when I woke up and thought you may benefit from me keeping them safe from the wrath of LeShawna's skunk perfume." She explained to me, all the while keeping that borderlining creepy smile plastered on her face.

"Hey!" LeShawna called out from her bunk underneath me. Courtney and I ignored her while I grabbed the folded pile of clothing from her. Heather was nearby, her slitted eyes staring flaming daggers at the C.I.T.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: I know that I seemed a little...creepy back there, but Gothie's my only hope at keeping a secure alliance right now! *pauses* And getting rid of Heather.**

**Heather: Courtney's up to something _else_, I can feel it. Well, she better back off. Gwen is MY friend. *stands up and points to self* MINE!**

**End Confessional**

I dressed quickly and quietly, then put on my make-up before retreating to the not-so-great outdoors of camp. The remaining female competitors joined me soon enough, and we all went as a group to the clearing. The guys were all present, and Chris was there, too. He wasn't facing us, though, he was facing opposite us and was directing a few interns as they were sliding a big hunk of metal across the grass. It was twisted and possibly charred at the edges.

"Um, is that your helicopter?" Heather asked our host. He turned around to face us. Only then did I realize that he was wearing his signature aviator sunglasses.

"Shut it!" He screamed harshly at my friend. His voice was firm, but shaky. He had probably spent the night mourning the loss of his beloved helicopter. Everyone took a solid step back just so that we were all out of McLean's direct reach. As soon as the two interns and the debris had turned a corner, he turned around to face us. He let out one loud and nasty sniffle before talking to us. "O-Okay, so t-t-t-today we're doing three different one-on-one challenges" Chris explained.

"Why three?" I asked, clearly not expecting the response I got from the man in charge, he was in very close proximity to my face as he showed his pearly white, not to mention probably fake teeth to me as he growled in an animalistic manner. I stepped back, not caring that I stepped right on Sierra's foot, but luckily he backed off after that. After a few deep breaths, Chris appeared to be back to normal for the time being.

"Okay, now, like I was saying. We'll be doing a set of three different one-on-one challenges. Best two out of three for their team wins." He explained.

"How do we decided who goes?" Bridgette asked unsurely.

"I know exactly who's going for your team, Ma-li-bu." He said, pointing to the blonde surfer.

"Oh great, this'll be good." Noah said, his voice of course dripping with sarcasm. Chris glared at him while he called names out.

"Duncan, Alejandro, and _Noah._" He said, glaring at the last competitor. It was only when the trio stepped forward that they happened to be the three people responsible for the destruction of Chris' helicopter yesterday. I got that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "The Screaming Squids can pick their three."

We exchanged blank glances at one another in an attempt at wordless communication. We gave that up after we got nothing and hugged each other in a tight huddle.

"Alright, who's going?" Heather whispered.

"I nominate Sierra!" Cody said quickly. His eyes were wild with panicky fear of his stalker. Said stalker's grin couldn't be any wider as she happily stepped forward.

"EEEE! I'll do it, Chris!" She called, running over to her second favorite person on the island. We closed the huddle up again.

"I'll go!" Courtney volunteered.

"Fine." Heather said quickly. We closed our huddle once more. It was only Heather, Cody, LeShawna, and I left. LeShwana raised her hand.

"I'll go. LeShawna needs some action up in here!" She announced, walking over to complete the group of six competitors for today. Chris smiled smugly at the people.

"This is going to be fun." He said. Alright, he's gone insane. "The first challenge is a simple relay race starring Courtney and Alejandro." Chris began.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Oh, this is going to be good. I can't wait to crush that alliance-ruining loser! *smiles evilly***

**End Confessional**

"You two might want to go change into your swimsuits." Chris advised the two Latin kids. They ran off and were back in record time, with Courtney clad in her bikini and Alejandro in his Speedo. We all walked to the lake, but two the deeper end of it where we had encountered the sharks a few short days ago. Set up in the deep water was a long and wide volleyball net.

"Volleyball?" Duncan asked. He apparently wasn't impressed. "What's with you and the wimpy sports?" Duncan asked. Chris ignored my boyfriend and looked the two who would be competing.

"Duncan is correct, at least about the volleyball part. You two will be playing a round of what I like to call 'Extremely Drippy Soaking Wet Volleyball!'" Chris announced, finally showing his signature off again.

"Senorita, I feel that I must inform you that I have been playing this marvelous sport all my life. You will certainly be no match for _me_." Al said smoothly with his eyes shut. Courtney made a sound that almost sounded a fake and mocking laugh.

"Well I've been captaining volleyball teams left and right since I was in the fifth grade!" Courtney shot back.

"Not so fast, losers. Alejandro almost forgot his gear." Chris announced.

"What gear?" Alejandro asked. Chris smiled and snapped a finger. Chef popped out of the bushes with T-Bones and twine in his hands. He knocked Al over so he was lying on the sand, then slapped a raw, juicy, and bloody T-Bone on either of his knees and tied it tight. When Chef was gone and the teen got up, he had two pieces of meat tied around his knees like kneepads.

"What are these for?" Alejandro asked, examining the meat on him.

"Oh, they're just a reminder about the hungry, hungry sharks in the water!" Chris exclaimed. Alejandro cringed while staring down at the blood dripping off the steaks. He gulped audibly before wading out to the water with Courtney. He took the side closest to the shore. "Interns!" Chris screamed up to the cliff. "Send the ball down!" He yelled. I was wondering why he didn't just hand them a volleyball when a gigantic round orb came plummeting down through the water. It caused a splash so big to erupt, you'd think Owen just hopped off the cliff. Luckily, none of us on shore got too soaked, but it was different for the two in the water. They were both coughing madly until Chris blew his whistle. Thye both frantically started diving for the nearby large ball, but a silver triangle started to emerge from the water. It didn't take long for us to realize what it was, considering it was following Alejandro.

He noticed soon enough and completely forgot about the game altogether as he swam frantically for the shore He was screaming loudly as he started swimming towards us, but no one went to help him, of course. What? We don't like the guy as a group! He reached the shore soon anyways. He hopped out of the water panting very quickly as he ripped the meat off his knees and tossed it back into the ocean. There were two plops right around Courtney's area, and a silver triangle emerged...

"Run, Courtney!" DJ called frantically. His animal fear isn't quite gone yet it seems.

Ten minutes later, The two were back on the shore, both still trying to catch their breath as they waited for Chris say something.

"Wow. That kind of sucked." Chris finally piped up. "But I guess since Alejandro over here caved first, the Screaming Squids win!" He announced. We had only a small victory moment. LeShawna hooted and hollered for Courtney, Heather and I exchanged high-fives, Sierra squeezed on poor old Cody's neck, and Court raised her hands and smiled victoriously.

The next Challenge Chris led us to was by the river.

"Here, our two suckers will be completeing a sort of relay race. on this side of the river are empty buckets." Chris said, holding up two empty buckets.

"No duh." Heather scoffed. Chris ignored her and went on.

"Each person wil have to make it to the other side of the river only using the logs, and then collect as many acorns as they can. Whoever comes back to me with the most acorns wins the challenge." He explained. The two smiled confidently, both thinking they would win. "Did I mention you only hae five minutes to do all of that?" Chris added. The two's expressions went blank, but Chris didn't care. He tossed their buckets at them and blew his whistle.

The two picked their buckets up and went over to the edge of the land. I watched as the two carefully stepped on each log so that they wouldn't lose their footing. I was nervous, especially since LeShawna isn't the most balanced of us all, and she's also heavy which also isn't in our favor. They both got to the other side of the river at exactly the same time.

"Oh yeah, and Noah! Be careful about the bees, they're pretty ticked!" Chris yelled.

"What bees?" Noah asked. The scrawny boys had no animals around him whatsoever. Suddenly, a very loud buzzing began, and then a scream rang out that sounded suspiciously like LeShawna's. I turned to our side and sure enough, LeShawna was surrounded by at least a thousand of those pesky creatures. She screamed in horror as she swatted madly at the bugs, but it appeared to only have aggravated them more, as the buzzing became louder.

"Oh great, they brought friends." Courtney said sarcastically as she fixed the ponytail her hair was always in when she was wearing her bathing suit.

Meanwhile, Geoff was coaching Noah through the entire process of acorn collecting.

"Check the grass, too, dude!" He screamed with cupped hands over the river.

"Don't disturb the birdies!" DJ warned him.

"I know!" Noah yelled back before scooping some shiny brown acorns up off the ground and dropping them into his silver bucket with loud clinging noises.

"Try the trees!" Geoff screamed. Noah checked a branch before pulling two full handfuls of acorns out of the tree and dropping them into his bucket.

"One minute!" Chris screamed. Everyone went wild.

"LeShawna! Let's go!" I cheered on my friend quickly as she ran back here, still being attacked by the bumblebees. The bees one by one slowly started to head back to their hive over the babbling river. Noah had made it back as well.

"Now, let's see who wins challenge two! LeShawna!" He yelled, asking for her bucket. She bit her bottom lip as she handed the bucket over. He lifted the bucket upside-down to reveal all two acorns LeShawna had in the bucket. "Sad." Chris said, wordlessly trading our bucket for Noah's. He flipped that one over, and a multitude of acorns poured out. They were probably enough to feed an entire squirrel army for a week straight. "The Cavemen take this one!" Chris said, pointing with both of his fingers to the other team. Cheers and high-fives were passed out amongst themselves until Chris led us just a few footsteps into a huge flat area of the forest.

Situated there were were two huge stacks of hay. No joke.

"Did you buy a horse or something, Chris?" Sierra asked. "'Cause that'd be amazing for my blog!" She squealed, her eyes crinkling happily.

"What kind of show do you think this is?" Chris asked the purple-haired girl.

"A really sucky one." I answered. Laughter was spread throughout us; even Noah was laughing! NOAH! Duncan fist bumped me momentarily, and then we all hushed to listen to Chris.

"The last challenge for our final two will be to find a needle in a haystack. Literally." He announced. Duncan and Sierra looked unsurely at the two piles of hay in front of them. They certainly were large, and it was probably dark in there, too.

"Uh, Chris? I'm not sure this is the proper way for me to use my blogging talents." Sierra announced with one index finger raised.

"Relax, yours isn't the one crawling with fire ants." Chris said. I jerked my head to look back at the piles of hay. I had noticed red dots all over one pile, but I didn't know they were _moving_! Ew! I looked hesitantly back at Duncan. He seemed chill about it, but I was still worried. "Whoever finds their needle first wins!" Chris declared. Go! I watched Duncan like a hwk as he dove right into the haystack closest to me. I helped him out by swatting the ones I could get to away or stomping on them. Everyone was craning their neck in different directions in an attempt to get a good look at their seeking teammate. Suddenly, I noticed some antics going on. Noah was tossing the acorns he had apparently put back in his bucket at our team, specifically. One bonked Cody right on the head, and he cried out in pain.

"Ouch!" He screamed. Suddenly, Sierra dove out of her golden haystack and ran so fast over to Cody that I honestly didn't actually see her run over there. She picked Cody right up, despite the fact he was in the fetal position and rocked him back and forth.

"Yes!" Heather hissed, then looked expectantly at Sierra. "Sierra, where's the needle?" She growled.

"Oh, it's somewhere in that haystack. Once I heard Codykins scream, I was so worried that I just dove right out!" She explained as she planted soft little pecks on the object of her affection's brown-haired head. Duncan's head and torso popped out from the top of the hay. In his outstreched arm: a needle.

I couldn't believe it! He had actually found a needle in a haystack. He hopped out effortlessly and shook the ants that he was covered in off. He still had bright red splotches all over him, though, which got me a bit worried. He smiled proudly as he handed Chris the needle. Chris squinted his black eyes to get a good look at it.

"I'm pretty sure the needle I put in there was gold, but okay!" He said. "Killer Cavemen win, Screaming Squids go bye-bye." He said before walking away from us. I looked back over at Duncan, who I saw sneakily slide the "needle" back into his ear and put a backing on the back. The sneaky jerkface.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: So what? I may or may not have used one of my piercings as the needle, but hey, we won, right?**

**Gwen: *facepalms* He's lucky he's hot.**

**End Confessional**

The Bonfire crackled and snapped as yellow and orange flames shot upwards. I looked at Heather seated next to me and smiled, for we had voted for Courtney again. Chris walked up to back of the fire.

"Alright, I've got a new helicopter to order, so let's get this done." He said, picking the tray of marshmallows up. "Cody, Gwen, Heather, Courtney." He said in one breath, tossing us each a bright white marshmallow. I chewed vigorously on mine while looking at the final two: LeShawna and Sierra. I was sad enough that we still have Courtney to deal with and her creepy nice-ness, but if LeShawna leaves, this show gets even worse! "And the final marshmallow goes to...LESHAWNA!" Chris called, giving her her marshmallow, Sierra stood up with tear-filled eyes.  
"Why?" She sniveled, "WHY!" She screamed to the Heavens. By now, she was full on crying and clinging to an uncomfortable-looking Cody. Chris wasn't amused by the display and whistled loudly. Two interns emerged and grabbed either of Sierra's arms. We watched as she was carried over the dock and past the Cavemen without a single goodbye. Her crying could be heard as long as the boat could be seen on the water. After the boat was completely out of sight, the entire camp felt silent and peaceful.

"So, we, like, got rid of all the crazies." Geoff said in his amazed voice. Bridgette slapped his arm.

"Geoff!" She scolded her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That wasn't nice." DJ cut in. We all stared at him. "Just sayin'." He finished.

"Will all just go already?" Chris whined. Since none of us were really up for more of his whining, we all began retreating back to the cabins. As I was walking, I noticed Duncan looking very concentrated on his arm. I finally caught up to him and got a better look at what he was doing.

He was attempting to put his own gauze bandage on his badly chewed-up left arm. He had wrapped the gauze alright, but he was trying to the cut the gauze off with his kinfe, which is just _not _how you cut a bandage.

"Here!" I finally said, backing him up so he was leaning on a tree trunk. In the darkness I ripped the gauze off and tucked it in to the rolls of the material on his arm. "This is karma for cheating, you know." I advised him when I finally finished wrapping him up. He shrugged and laughed.

"If everything that I did to someone else came back to me, I'd be dead, and considering I'm not-" His babbling was annoying, so I shut him up the only way I know how to effectively shut someone up, thanks to him: a kiss. I pulled away from him and patted his chest before walking away.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: Hm, I should babble more often.**

**End Confessional**

I entered our cabin which was surprisingly quiet. I guess it makes sense considering the loudest competitor is now bwing loud somewhere else. I was searching the clothing-ridden ground when I saw them neatly folded on my top bunk. I pulled them off and then noticed that Courtney was smiling sweetly and waving to me. I put on a half-hearted smile and put my clothes on. A million thoughts were running through my head when I was trying to sleep, and my mind was just not allowing my slumber. But then I heard the rustling outside my window, and then those soothing words...:

"'Night, Pasty."

***There you go! Ooh, Sierra's gone! I have nothing against her, but someone needed to go and I want to work with Cody without Sierra for a while and see what I can do with him. So, I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll review! Oh, and HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! :D***


End file.
